A DOOMed Watch
by clood9
Summary: After the bullshit ending of DOOM 2016, the Doom Slayer gets transported to the Overwatch Version of Earth. Contrary to popular belief, Doomguy/Doom Slayer is the most light-hearted and possibly insane person anyone could ever talk to or get acquainted with. Unfortunately for Overwatch, they'll have to do the latter. Maybe they can teach him to use his brain?
1. After that bullshit ending

**Neat little idea I got after reading Fallout X RWBY crossover "New World Blues" I personally like the idea of insanity ensuing in a crossover and one side is desperately trying to stop it. So, Doomguy or Flynn Taggart is a happy-go-lucky psycho and still wants to kill things. Also, game mechanics do apply.**

* * *

"Hah! Suck it BITCH!" The Doom Slayer stepped on the Spider Mastermind's corpse, blood and guts were everywhere, the BFG 9000's plasma blast nearly decimated its head, leaving only a husk of a corpse that was the Spider Mastermind.

While basking in his righteous glory of ending the motherfucking Mastermind of Hell, a message appeared on his HUD saying "TETHER ACTIVATION" and some type of blue electricity grabbed him and then it was all white.

Waking up, he realized he was floating above pentagram in some sort of containment chamber. There was a railing that went straight in front of him.

Then, a figure appeared. Samuel Hayden. "Oh fucking Hell." He cringed a bit about that last pun. If it was one anyways.

Then the leader of the UAC started going on about how Argent Energy was important and Flynn's motivation and all that. "For fuck sake just shut up already!"

The Doom Slayer stopped listening and then he was engulfed by the same energy and then it all went white.

/

It was a pretty bad day for Tracer and her friends today. For one she was, for, maybe the first time ever, pinned down by gunfire while Mercy, D. Va, Lucio and Genji were off somewhere she couldn't see. The Talon goons wanted to push an EMP device throughout King's Row, Britain to deactivate all the Omnics in the area and the illegal Overwatch were trying to hold a point that, when held by Talon operatives for long enough, the EMP bomb would find itself near them. But since Overwatch was here, Talon couldn't get the EMP.

It was a pretty bad situation out there; Tracer was the only one holding the point. Genji said that he would flank the Talon agents, Mercy was going to help D. Va who was wounded after not standing far away enough from her detonating MEKA and Lucio was off skating somewhere, playing his mixtape that somehow healed or made his allies faster. Or made the bad guys burn to death through how fire it was.

She was huddled up beneath a car that had bullets raining down on it non-stop.

But then, a blinding white light engulfed the area, forcing Lena to shield her eyes with her arm before putting it back down after the light went away. In the middle of the two sides, a single man in green armor stood, with a chainsaw in his hand and god-knows-how-many weapons on his back.

The Talon infantry were about to continue shooting and so was Tracer but the man raised both his hands at both sides.

"WAIT!" He screamed out, Lena put down her guns to give the guy a chance while Talon did the same, although their fingers were still on the trigger. "Who do I shoot!?" Tracer immediately pointed at the Talon operatives and screamed "THEM!" while the opposition screamed "HER!" and pointed towards Lena.

"Guess it's a coin-toss." The man took out a coin, "Heads or Tails?" Tracer picked Tails, the Talon agents picked Heads. He flipped the coin…

…and it was Tails.

"Welp, guess that settles it!" The man pulled back the handle of his chainsaw which made the motor come to life and the blade started turning. "Whoo hoo!" He started chasing after the Talon operatives that may have shat their pants all at once. He successfully reached one of them and at the same time Mercy came from the sky. "I heard screaming! Is everything- OH MY GOD WHAT IS HE DOING!?" What she just saw, was the Doom Slayer tearing someone in half with a chainsaw while laughing maniacally. The man continued his mad rampage, seeing how they all retreated in a line, he ran beside the one leading the retreat and stuck his chainsaw out.

"No-NOOOOOO!" Was the last thing those Talon goons said before their literal heads flew everywhere. One of their spines fell on Mercy, tainting the white Valkyrie suit with red. "I guess you got too AHEAD OF YOURSELVES!" Mercy cringed so hard she nearly hit her head on a pole.

"…That was boring." The man's voice was of a man in his late twenties to thirties. "How is that boring!?" Lena screamed back at him. "I think that's a little overkill love!"

"Nah!" The man walked back to Tracer and Mercy, juggling the Talon goons' heads. "Why are you juggling their heads!?"

"Why not!?" Was the only answer Lena got from the man. Then she heard a really loud rumbling come from said man. "I'll be right back."  
The green-suited man went into the movie theater that was nearby and came out with dozens of bags worth of popcorn and drinks. Not to mention the screaming employees that ran out the building after him. He was eating the popcorn bags by the second _through_ the helmet.  
"That was nice." Genji jumped down beside him and faced the man with his faceless gaze. "Are you…responsible for this?" Genji raised the headless corpse of a Talon operative that had blood dripping from the hole. "Yep!" The man cheerfully said. Genji gagged a little. "I…have not seen such brutality since my near-death by the hands of Hanzo."

The man coughed. "Welp, I'm off!" Then the man ran off, but Tracer gave chase, she blinked a few times and was in front of him. Although he was fast, she had to admit, but no one could outmatch the one and only Tracer.

"Not so fast." She raised her palm and stopped the man in his tracks. Said man was tapping his foot impatiently. "Name's Flynn Taggart, marine from UAC facility on Mars, born in the US, home in Maryland. Happy?"

Tracer actually blinked. With her eyes. Flynn took that as a yes and sped right past her. Realizing he was gone, she chased after him, blinking a few more times and landing in front of him again, making Flynn tumbled and fall backward. "What else do you want?"

"Right, you're coming with me." The Marine stared at Lena for a few seconds under his mask. "Nope!" The man quickly stood back up and ran somewhere else. Not willing to let this go, Tracer gave chase. This time, the man somehow was even faster than last time and nearly outran her, but she got the best of him and landed in front of Flynn again. "Oh for fuck sake I'm not coming with you!" Tracer put two fingers on her ear, "A little help please?" And while she was talking, the Space-Marine was gone.

Luckily, she put a tracker on him.

"Follow the tracker." Pretty much everybody in the illegal Overwatch team responded, the entire team that now consisted of only 12 operatives stood in the field base, sometimes a theater, sometimes somewhere else, while 6 from the 12 would leave for the mission, in some cases it was 5 like right now.

"He's headed for the giant clock tower. I'll get there before him." That was Jesse McCree, former gang member and expert marksman with his revolver magnum. "I'll go along with McCree." That was Torbjörn, Swedish weapon designer and builder for the team.

"I'll be on the rooftop near the clock tower." That was Hanzo, former member of the now-defunct Shimada Clan and an excellent archer. "The rest meet up with me at the clock tower!" Tracer spoke into the radio.

Everybody that remained said "Roger!" At the exact same time.

/

Flynn ran through the alleyways of King's Row, Britain, right now he was being chased by some cowboy and a short dwarf. He stopped, it was a dead end and the two were approaching.

"Alright, fuck it. You went to Hell before." The Space-Marine took out his rocket launcher and shot through the brick wall that was his dead end and running a mad dash through.

He was headed for the clock tower. He didn't know why he was headed there other than the fact that it looked nice and he wanted to see the insides.

Yeah, he knows. Hell has really fucked up his priorities.

Flynn continued his mad dash towards the clock tower, looking behind him as revolver bullets pinged on the floor beneath him, barely missing his feet. They were trying to incapacitate, not kill him! _Sucks for them!_ He ran even faster. His Praetor suit displayed a minimap of where he was, Great Britain in fact through totally-not-illegal methods of using someone else's satellite. It wasn't illegal. At all.

He ran right _through_ a chain-link fence and into the backdoor of a hotel, shattering lots of glass. He ran through the lobby of the hotel, going through all the tables, chairs, plates and trolleys in his escape from cowboy-man and dwarfy chasing him.

He was near the clock tower. That was good. He guessed. There was a chain link fence protecting the area surrounding the giant clock tower but that didn't matter, he still went right through it, making a large, man sized hole. He looked at the time. It was 11:59.

" _It's high noon…"_ Came the voice from cowboy-man behind him. He checked the time again, it was 12:00. "Let me guess, you're gonna shoot that thing and land all your shots."  
"Yeah." Cowboy-man let out six shots all directed towards him. All six bullets landed its target but some pinged against his armor and some dug a little closer but were unable to penetrate through.

"That is some hard armor." The cowboy stated, sounding half astonished and half shocked. Dwarfy was leaning on a turret that he built that wasn't shooting at Flynn right now.

He looked at the turret. "Does that thing even have bullets?"  
"Yes." Came the reply from Dwarfy. "Sooo…what now?" Flynn asked.

"You ask me." Dwarfy answered. "Well…igottagosobye!" And Flynn went in his mad dash again. The turret locked onto him and shot at both his legs with enough force to knock him down. "I'm still moving!" Flynn stood back up and continued his escape.

The turret fired again and knocked him over. "I'm not giving up!" And he stood back up and ran again.

The turret fired again and knocked him over again. "Fuck! You!" And he stood back up again and ran once more.

Just like the last two times, the turret fired and knocked him over. Again. "Is this your way of torturing someone!?"

While he was on the floor, he flopped to his back not before perceiving a man on the roof. Aiming a bow and arrow on him. "And the fuckin' Jap up there can put the bow down!" The Japanese man pulled on the string even more, tightening his grip. "Okay that was racist I'm sorry."  
He waited for a few seconds, still laying on the ground, having essentially given up. But just when he somehow motivated himself and stood back up, nine people were surrounding him.

Which included, very fast British girl, ninja cyborg, Angel wings, giant ape with armor, giant man with armor, eighteen-year-old girl with mech, robot monk, Asian woman that was from Antarctica and generic soldier number 76.

Eighteen-year-old girl with mech said sometime along the lines of "GG."

"Alright fine, if you want me that much." Flynn raised his hands. Holding them out to show that he has just given up. Again. Very fast British girl quickly teleported her way up to him and put him in handcuffs.

"Let's go."

Deciding that he needed to artificially extend the length of this chapter, it was time to piss someone off. "Last I heard apes were in zoos." The ape-man, suddenly TRIGGERED by this comment, became ultra-pissed and its eyes were red with some orange electricity crackling from said eyes.

Very fast British girl stood away from the enraged ape, leaving the Doom Slayer free.

And everybody knows...actually only one person knows what happens when you let the Doom Slayer free. Flynn broke free of the cuffs and mad a mad dash, jumping on the giant pink mech that was being piloted by the girl, using his Thrust Boots to get him up further. Upon landing, he jumped off again and continued making his mad dash.

The turret fired at him again but the adrenaline was rushing through his veins so he didn't really feel the bullets. An arrow bounced off of his armor.

"How hard is it to stop just one guy?" Tracer assumed a more exhausted pose.

/

A man was watching the news. It was live footage of a guy running past a circle of nine people with one of those nine people chasing him. The news anchor, deciding to be the world's most boring person ever was doing a commentary on the live footage. "He's running, he's running. He doesn't seem like stopping." The man on the television was approaching an oddly familiar building.

Before it dawned on him.

It was _his_ house.

And seconds later, the man from the TV burst through the wall of his abode followed by a very pissed off looking ape.

The man looked at both holes in his house mouth agape, that was when another eleven people went up to the hole on the exterior.

"Sorry!" A British woman said before they all gave chase to the pissed off gorilla and crazy person.

/

Flynn continued running _through_ walls with enough speed to shatter said walls and through other people's houses.

The giant ape was very, VERY pissed off at him. The red in his eyes gave the vibe of "I'M GOING TO FUCKING END YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL." Not that he went there before.

Flynn turned behind him and faced the pissed off monkey, "Yo chill man! It was just a prank bro! IT'S JUST A PRANK!" The ape, unfazed at his attempt to pacify it continued chasing him. "God dammit the phrase doesn't work anymore!" Flynn cursed to himself.

He broke through more walls, and more houses of other people before eleven people stood in front of him after he broke through the…thirteenth wall? He didn't know. He didn't count.

He stopped, his brain finally kicked in for once and knew that he was dead meat if he tried anything. With all the weight on-

The ape was on him. Flynn Taggart being the psycho he is, sometimes had extremely long reaction times and sometimes stood stock still while something bad was happening to him, it was like he was stuck in time.

The Space Marine went to the floor and was expecting his brains to be blown out by a HULK SMASH! ™ from the ape. But he didn't feel it. "It's just a prank…?" He squeezed out through crushed lungs. _Maybe it did work!_ He mused to himself.

Then it went silent. The only sounds were handcuffs clinking onto his hands and the sounds of the ape getting off of him.

"Ahh fine…." The Doom Slayer, knowing that it would just be wasted effort to try and break out.

/

When they got back to their field base a dropship came down in front of it and everybody went inside. Including the crazy Space Marine who was now even more tied up with rope and a plush toy in between his arms as to make him a bit comfier. Mercy's idea of course.

Tracer walked up to Flynn, "Why are you killin' Talon people, love?" She asked, the Marine shrugged. "I just want to." Lena wasn't buying his explanation, "Why do you want to?" Again, Flynn shrugged, "It's fun."

That was when Mercy decided to jump in, "Killing is fun for you?" She asked curiously, again, the Marine shrugged. "It just feels right."  
"Why is it fun?" The combat medic asked, "I dunno."  
"So out of nowhere you just wanted to kill things?" D. Va joined in, leaning her head back on the chair. The Space Marine faced her with an expressionless stare under his expressionless mask. "Pretty much."

"Where do you come from?" Mercy asked.

"Mars."

"What?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Last I remember; I was on Mars." Flynn shrugged. "With all those guns?" Mercy pressed on.

"I was fighting off demons on Mars."  
Mercy decided to take the bait, "Where do these demons come from?"

"Hell." Everybody, even Lucio, who was always busy with his music, faced him. "What?" Everybody said in unison except for Flynn.

"I went to Hell." The Marine looked at them impassively, "And back, then in again, then back, rinse and repeat." The damn guy didn't even seem remotely traumatized at what he was saying!

Everybody blinked in unison, before Soldier: 76 leaned forward to him. "That, is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard of or smelled in my life."

"Don't believe me? Take off my helmet." Mercy went ahead and took off the helmet. "There should be a storage device on the back of it." She spun the helmet around, taking in all the intricate features. She looked on the back of the helmet and saw a small memory card lodged in between a crack. She pushed it in with her nail which in turn ejected the memory card.  
"Put that in a computer or something." The Marine said, speaking of Marine, Flynn Taggart was an offensively handsome person, well for somebody that liked murdering things at least. According to Tracer at least. Brown hair that was cut to the back of his head while the hair became a bit long on the top of the forehead with grizzled features that clearly contradicted the joyful behavior.

"D. Va, is it okay if I use your tablet?" Mercy asked. D. Va stood up, dug in her small bag and took out a small tablet and handed it to Mercy.

The Angelic medic inserted the memory card into the respective slot in the tablet. Said tablet recognized it and asked "PLAY VIDEO?" While two prompts appeared, "Y" or "N". Mercy, knowing that Y means Yes and N means No she pressed the Y prompt.

A video appeared, everybody in the dropship huddled up to the tablet to get a glimpse of the screen.

Then the video played. It showed a man putting on the helmet and looking down at the battle gear.

Then it was insanity, everyone watched with different reactions, some were disgusted, some were intrigued while some thought it was cool plus the people like Winston and Reinhardt who couldn't stand it anymore and went off to go puke somewhere.

The video was only ten minutes long and ten minutes was enough for everyone to see that this man, Flynn Taggart was indeed not bullshitting them. Practically the only thing everyone could remember was shotgun blasts and the squelching sound of demons practically exploding from the shotgun blasts.

The video ended. Another prompt appeared, "PLAY PART 2 OF 45?" With two prompts, "Y" and "N". D. Va took the tablet from Mercy's hands, "I'm watching this for my late-night binge."

"Have fun with it, although the ending is kind of bullshit. Which is also how I came here so I wouldn't expect a gamer to only know." The Doom Slayer said. "Alright fiiine. I'll watch with Hana." Tracer arched her head back tiredly.

The dropship landed. "Arriving at Watchpoint Gibraltar."

* * *

 **This is probably a mini-series. Mostly for shits and giggles.**


	2. Doing who the fuck knows at Gibraltar

**Response was great. Nothing else to say.**

* * *

The dropship landed with a thump. Flynn and Mercy were talking about the former's experience with Hell.

"So…why did the UAC want to harvest energy from Hell?" The Angelic Combat Medic asked, Flynn shrugged. "Apparently Earth was suffering an energy crisis an' shit went down from there."  
"Don't ask me on the details, I barely knew why I existed in the first place."

"Although two words stuck in my head. Rip and tear." Just for show, Flynn took out his shotgun and pulled back the forestock. "...Interesting…" Mercy put her hand on her chin. "We'll…talk about this later." Mercy held his helmet by his side.

The back end of the dropship opened, with the Overwatch agents filing out of it once it hit the ground. Along with the Doom Slayer who got free of his handcuffs without anyone noticing nor caring.

Watchpoint Gibraltar looked a bit like the UAC facility although half of the facility was dug into a cliffside. Flynn let out a breath as he followed the other Overwatch agents before something else grabbed his attention.

Yes, he knows, Hell may have given him ADHD.

But that didn't matter when the only thing he did on Mars and on Hell was murder the fuck out of everything. So the ADHD really didn't have an impact because the murder was so quick. Sometimes it just wasn't fun.

The thing that grabbed his attention was a sort of…shine that bounced off of something. It looked cool and he hasn't seen anything other than red soil, flesh, and blood for the last three days non-stop. He diverted from the group of tired Overwatch agents without them noticing and went off to where that shine came from.

He walked through areas of the base, not paying any attention to his surroundings and before he knew it, a gun barrel was pressed up to his forehead.

"Don't move." The voice had a French accent while being feminine and was actually pretty damn sexy. Flynn, deciding to not rip and tear this unknown woman's guts out just yet, raised his hands.

"Okay, you got me. Ahh." He sarcastically said while his hands were raised. From the shadows, a blue-skinned woman with a purple skin-tight outfit walked forward.

 _God dammit why do the assassins have to be so sexy!?_ He sighed, oh well. His ADHD was kicking in again plus the fact that two words from an unknown voice came back to his mind.

 _RIP AND TEAR. RIP AND TEAR. RIP AND TEAR._

Deciding to succumb to the voice, he smacked the rifle away, which in turn made the blue-skinned woman open fire but was soon facing the blade of an active chainsaw.

"It's Thomas the Tank Engine. Choo choo motherfucker." Flynn said before the woman ran off and the Space Marine gave chase while laughing like a madman. By the time he reached a giant passageway, presumably where this woman went, Tracer popped her head out from the corner.

"What's all this then?" She asked like some sort of mom. Flynn's brain kicked in again and decided that it was a bad idea to succumb to the voice in his head. "Sexy woman ran by here, blue skin and purple outfit. Now can I go chase her down?"

Tracer sighed. "Widowmaker. Alright, have fun." Flynn smiled with glee under his mask and continued running about the Watchpoint. "Whoo hoo hoo!" He screamed as he ran around the hallways of the area full of what looks like expensive combat vehicles and a cool-looking spaceship thing.

A bullet pinged off the back of his suit. Exactly knowing where the bullet came from because of his minimap, he turned to face the assailant. Using his Thrust boots, he double jumped up a crate, then another and then reached the vantage point where the sniper was. The chainsaw's roar roared across the room as it nearly went up to the assassin's face, but the woman barely escaped it's painful and bloody blade.

"Oh come on!" Flynn complained before giving chase and switching to his Pulse Rifle. "WARNING. TWO INTRUDERS-" The Marine turned his head towards a speaker blaring the same words again and again, then promptly punching the shit out of it to turn it off.

Then he continued his chase after the blue-skinned sexy assassin. He went through a doorway and, instantly, without any good reason, knew that the assassin was taking cover behind a crate. Flynn walked carefully and slowly, trying his best to be quiet and then taking cover by the crate and turning the corner.

The blue-skinned assassin, somehow not noticing his footsteps and not noticing him turn the corner continued looking at the doorway that was a few feet away.

"Peekaboo." The assassin screamed and made a mad dash towards the doorway and broke the door then went outside to a landing pad.

Once the Doom Slayer got to the landing pad, there was no dropship on it and in its stead was nothing. The dropship was flying away from the Watchpoint.

"Aw, she's no fun." Flynn pouted. Oh well, you can't win everything. Then he threw himself off the landing pad for no good reason other than why not. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE!?" He heard Tracer scream out.

Of course, his impact compensation softened the fall. Leaving a good hole on the ground, he walked following the road like nothing ever happened.

"Wow that was anticlimactic." Tracer shrugged and blinked off to somewhere else. She blinked back.

"Oh right, the rooms are just through that door and take a right then a left." Then she blinked off. Flynn, deciding to actually follow the instructions went through the door she pointed at, then a left, then a right.

Wait.

He backtracked to the door and entered it before taking right then another right.

Wait.

He backtracked to the first right and took a left then another right. What faced him were two rows of-

Wrong place again.

He backtracked to the second left and continued heading in that direction. What faced with were two aisles of doors electronic doors were lined up with a small whiteboard beside them. Some of the whiteboards had designs on them plus names, things like D. Va and a pink bunny on the side, Mercy with angel wings sprouting from the sides of the words, Zarya, with the drawing of a fairly muscular muscle. Things like that.

He continued roaming the hallway, looking for the door with the whiteboard that's unlabeled. And it was the last one, the room beside it belonged to Tracer and the one adjacent to it belonged to a person named Lucio.

Flynn stood in front of the electronic door and it automatically slid open, inside was a fairly large room that had a nice looking table, a chair, a bed, a microwave, some kitchen appliances, TV, personal laptop and all that stuff. What piqued his attention was the box of whiteboard markers on the table, they were a variety of colors and the Space Marine instantly knew what he was going to do with them.

/

After looking at his work on the whiteboard, he felt a small surge of pride as he gazed at the designs that went well with the name he put, which was "DOOM SLAYER". He drew a shotgun leaning on the word "SLAYER", a BFG 9000 on top of it and a dismembered arm in front of it. it took an hour or two, maybe three of his life that he could have used to actually get accommodated in his room, but he didn't care.

For the finishing touch, he took out one of the Marineguy action figures and put it beside his door, under the whiteboard.

It looked cool.

Flynn went inside his room and went up to the TV, there was a box under it, it was made of plastic and had the shape of a parallelogram. He picked it up and spun it around while inspecting it, yanking out the cables in the process.

There was another box besides the parallelogram box. It had a cover art with the prominent title of "DOOM". The cover art was just a close up of a man in a very familiar suit holding a double-barreled shotgun. Not to mention the man in the suit was standing behind the white title.

He looked to the corner of the box. There were two logos, one that had two letters, "id" and the other one had a small cube next to the name, that being "Bethesda". He looked back at the man behind the title, "Man, that guy sure does look cool."

Realizing that the parallelogram was a game console, he plugged it back in and accidentally slid his fingers across the power button, a logo appeared, something that had a P with an S under it. He couldn't tell. And then words with a picture of the parallelogram and a cable plugging into a controller beside the words appeared.

He followed the instructions the words on screen told him and then logged into his brand new game console. Flynn opened up the DOOM box and took out the disc and put it into the game console's DVD drive.

A new icon appeared on the home screen and-

FIFTEEN GIGABYTES!? "Jesus Christ I think I can go through Hell and back again with this install time!"

 _Two hours later._

It was 5 PM, it was dinner time for the Overwatch crew but he decided not to attend. The download was finished. He launched the game and selected story mode.

The game progressed as he easily went through the tutorial and initial parts of the game until a pop up appeared. "Download additional levels."

He exited the game and checked the downloads tab-

TWENTY-EIGHT GIGABYTES!? "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He turned off the TV and waited again, twiddling his thumbs and trying to wait for the game to finish downloading so he COULD PLAY THE GAME THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE BLU-RAY DISC.

 _Four hours later._

Most of the download was done, it was 9:30 PM and he was starving even though he ate like 12 bags of popcorn earlier.

"Fuck it." He was going to the mess hall. Arriving there, it was pretty barren, nobody was there. He shrugged, no matter. He opened the fridge and took out a box of frozen food and went back to his room.

He unpackaged it, followed the instructions and had a hot plastic plate of stuff that probably wasn't the advertised package. No matter, he devoured it and went back on the couch. Flynn found the remote and turned the TV back on.

Something has changed about the homescreen, first of all, the wallpaper was now of the face of a pink bunny deviously smiling, second of all, there was a lot more games and third of all, the theme of the console was now pink and blue.

"Huh…weird." He shrugged, he could change that later. Now he had something else to do while HE WAS WAITING FOR THE 28 GIGABYTES DOWNLOAD TO FINISH. He opened up another game, this time it was called "Dark Souls".

He played, and continued playing, and continued playing, died many times, nearly broke the wall with the controller, nearly set the entire base on fire and nearly killed himself.

Flynn quit the game, deciding that enough rage-inducing gameplay was enough and noticed the download was finished. It was now about 11 PM.

Finally. He was about to launch the game but someone knocked on his door. He stood up and went to go open the door, who stood there was a short girl with blue and pink pajamas. One question raised in his mind. She was wearing the colors that the new theme for the console had, and the pajamas had the pink bunny that was the wallpaper of the screen.

"Did you break into my room?" Flynn asked, leaning on the frame of the electronic door. The girl gave a smug smirk, "Maybe." Then she tossed him the memory card that came from his helmet.

"I know it was supposed to be late-night but I got hooked by part three." Flynn chuckled. "It is about eleven PM right now."

"Oh." The girl left, turning her head back at him, "Name's Hana by the way!"

"Name's Flynn." Flynn curtly said before shutting the door quietly.

Now it was off to playing an awfully familiar experience.

/

Flynn was slumped over on the floor, his head on the controller while snoring peacefully. He pushed himself towards the wall while still asleep and-

Ow.

He instantly woke up from the shock, realizing he didn't have his helmet on and that Mercy probably accidentally took it with her and forgot to give it back. Although how they just let him in was also something that was a bit suspicious.

Oh well, he had a roof over his head and some food, that's all that mattered.

Flynn groggily stood up, regaining his senses. The console automatically turned itself off over the course of the night and the TV was bouncing around the message of "No Signal" across the screen.

He still had his Praetor suit on and was desperately in need of something else to wear. Not remembering how he put it on, he fumbled about the room, trying to unlock the various pieces of the armor, finally having them all over the floor and the bodysuit was all that remained.

He took a good sniff of it and…

…It smelled absolutely abhorrent and disgusting. He needed to get that fixed soon. And if he had his helmet he could navigate the Watchpoint without any problems but Mercy had his helmet probably propped up on a shelf by now. Flynn looked in the closet, wearing only his underwear and toned abs. There was a black hoodie with the Overwatch logo on it and a pair of sweatpants plus some generic underwear.

 _Good enough._ He walked to the shower with his new clothes and promptly took a shower without said clothes on. At first, he didn't even recognize the shower until the memories came jogging back to him.

/

The Space Marine came out of the shower with his new clothes on. He looked around the room until Tracer and Mercy fell out the closet. He blinked once or twice. "Ah well, looks like the cat's out of the bag. Girls you can come out now!" Tracer's voice echoed through the room.

D. Va come from under the TV stand, an unknown Chinese girl came out of the fridge, an Egyptian girl jumped down from the upstairs part of his room and a fairly fucked-up looking guy came from the stairs.

Tracer looked at the guy, singed hair, peg leg, nearly charred back face and overall looked like something directly from Mad Max. "Why's Junkrat here?" Tracer asked.

"I dunno." Came the unanimous response from the women of Overwatch. In that time, Flynn just bolted out the door.

He rushed towards the mess hall and threw some food on his plate and sat at a table next to Generic Soldier: 76 and in front of the generic soldier was Genji. Currently Flynn was sweating bullets.

"Is there something the matter?" Genji asked with a bit of concern, "Yes! There are at least a few women in my room and a guy that looks straight from Mad Max that are probably going to enter the mess hall and-" Flynn cut himself short, "Speak of the devil."  
Some of the women cast of Overwatch flowed into the room.

"As far as I remember, stuff like that was a tradition. Except that fucked-up guy that you mentioned." Soldier: 76 said to him with the gruff and grizzled voice while stabbing his fork in his food. "Basically, for every guy that joins Overwatch, the girls would break into the guy's room and take a peek at their body and stuff like that." 76 paused for a breath, "And since you weren't like the other guys, you know, coming out without putting on anything other than underwear and all, you disappointed them by coming out of the shower with your clothes on. Although less and less people participated in the tradition for every new recruit."

"God damn lucky nobody is swooning over you right now. Last time someone entered here this handsome, all of the women here were just chasing after him." Flynn stabbed a fork in his food. "What happened to the guy?"  
"Rode off in the sunset alone, the girls might have driven him insane." Soldier: 76 smiled under his visor, but nobody could see it, "You're lucky you haven't gotten any voices in your head yet."

Something hit the back of the Marine's head. "OW!" He turned to see what hit him in the head only to see his helmet rolling around on the ground. He shrugged and picked it up before putting it back on.

Devouring his food at an increased rate _through_ his helmet he finished it, he threw the plate like a Frisbee onto the giant pile of plates and landing it perfectly on said pile before rushing out the mess hall and _through_ a couple walls without realizing it.

He landed in front of his door, looked at the outline of his Marineguy action fig-

He did a double take on the Marineguy action figure, it wasn't there. Something in him snapped, his eyes turned pure red and he rushed inside his room, took the laptop and went into a hacking spree that shouldn't have been possible to gain control of PA system. He did by the way. Now having control over the PA system, he started screaming into the built in microphone of the laptop. "WHOEVER TOOK THE ACTION FIGURE IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING DOOR HAS TO RETURN THAT NOW OR I WILL FIND YOU. I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY. I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY IN HELL. I WILL KEEP THEM IN PURGATORY AND-" His control was lost as Athena, the AI system in Watchpoint Gibraltar regained control of the PA System.

"Fuck."

Then someone knocked on the door, still pissed off, Flynn _tore_ the door out of its frame and threw it forward to Lucio-

Oh no. The door hit Lucio in the head and Flynn could just hear the words "Mmm watcha saaayy…." It sounded so real. He turned his head to see D. Va just playing the music from some speakers across the hallway.

He went back into his room and raged about in it before hearing a knock on the frame of the door to his room. He turned to check it.

And there it was. The Marineguy action figure. His mood suddenly changed as he picked it up and headed back inside. Expecting the door to cl-

Oh. Right.

The door was on Lucio after he knocked him right in the head with it.

"That door is O P." The gamer-girl said. "Someone better call Mercy. And Torbjörn."

"That won't be me." Flynn walked back in his room, the unconscious Lucio still on the floor with the door on him.

/

 _Couple days later…_

The day was hot as Hell…

…That pun was great. Admit it.

Anyways, it was nearly 40 degrees Celsius or 104 degrees Fahrenheit for the people that still use the Imperial system. Flynn's door was fixed, which was great, Lucio was brought to the hospital with his music, much to the displeasure of everyone there.

Winston had sent him the list of Overwatch agents at Watchpoint Gibraltar, and he swears, he wasted way too much time to recognize who was who.

Anyways, the day was extremely hot for some reason and for some other unexplained reason, the air conditioning system died and Torbjörn was still finding a way to fix it.

Luckily, to the ire of everyone else, Flynn had his Praetor suit, which regulated the temperature that went through so he didn't feel a tiny bit of the heat that everyone else was having. He ran across the Watchpoint, just showing off the Praetor suit by now, getting lots of jealous and desperate looks from pretty much everyone at the base who could catch a glimpse of him at his breakneck speed.

Then he mysteriously stumbled into the storage area. Regaining his senses before losing them again, he ran into a couple boxes, tearing through the wood as he burst right through the crates, the contents of said crates all ended up on the floor.

That was when something went jogging into his mind, why do people think geologists have such hard work? If virologists made a mistake, then they possible could have killed thousands of people, if physicians make a mistake, they probably might have turned the world in the wrong direction! And when a geologist makes a mistake the rock on the table is now rock on the floor while creating a small mess!

What is up with this world?

As Flynn continued running through wooden crates he stumbled upon something that might have been considered gold in this current day.

A portable A/C unit. Flynn smiled with glee as he picked up the fallen Air Conditioning unit and hauling it back to his room without anybody noticing surprisingly. But that ended when he reached his door.

"O M G." He heard a small clank on the floor before turning to D. Va who was staring at the portable A/C unit. "You are going to give me that right-" Then she realized she was staring at an outline of the Space Marine. "Nuh uh!" Came the response.

The door to Flynn's room was closed and possibly barricaded.

/

D. Va deviously smiled as she re-entered her room and tapped a few keys on her keyboard, successfully gaining control of the PA System. "Flynn has an air conditioner in his room and he isn't sharing!" She said in the sweetest voice she could.

And that was when everyone's (except the Omnic members of the team, the ones in the hospital, Mei and Torbjörn) turned their heads and all ran towards Flynn's room. All having their weapons in hand ready to bring the Doom Slayer's door down.

/

As he heard the sweet voice of D. Va go through the Watchpoint, he realized that he was knee deep in the shit. Thinking of a possible escape plan, he made his small personal fortress out of the furniture he had available to him while sparing some furniture for the door that was going to be torn down.

That was when the first bang on the door was heard. Then the second, then the third.

"Oh shit." Realizing his personal fortress would be as useful as the remains of an Imp, he brainstormed for possible routes of escape.

Then it came to him, upstairs, there was a duct that was big enough for him and the A/C unit, using the heavy banging on his door as motivation, he dashed his way up the stairs with his A/C unit in tow, he located the silver duct and climbed in, heaving the A/C unit with him carefully.

The door broke open. Everyone in the Overwatch squad was deadset on finding the A/C unit but the Doom Slayer was already in the duct, crawling through while pulling the Air conditioning with him.

Everyone searched the room, not leaving any stone unturned, Tracer was the quickest to notice that the duct vent was open.

"'Ey lads! He's in the ducts!" Upon hearing those words, Flynn started crawling faster and searching for the nearest exit for this maze. "Aw fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, fuck!" He whispered, searching the ducts frantically for some type of vent that he could burst out of.

And yes, he doesn't know why he even took the A/C unit other than fuck everyone. Stop bitching about it.

He heard other people climb into the duct maze and spread out. He panicked some more until he saw a vent that had sunlight going through it.

 _I'm alive! Thank our lord and savior!_

He quickly crawled up to it, the other Overwatch agents hot on his heels and burst out, seeing Zenyatta just meditating on the beach. He blinked a few times.

Zenyatta turned to him, the Omnic's eye both blue and serene looking. "Is there something you need?"

"Do you know how to outrun Tracer?" Flynn asked, the Omnic closed both its eyes before one of its Prayer Orbs floated towards Flynn, "Here, this orb should increase your speed for as long as six minutes."

"Got it. And thanks!"

He heaved the A/C unit over his shoulder and held the Prayer Orb in his free hand. His legs felt lighter and he felt like he could run across the world in four minutes flat.

He started running around the base, zipping by as fast as Tracer's blinking.

/

The Overwatch agents that got caught up in the duct climbed outside, only to see Zenyatta and footsteps leading into the base.

"'ave you seen Flynn, love?" Tracer asked, looking around for the UAC Marine.

"I believe so, follow the footsteps and you should find him." The Omnic Monk answered serenely, he pointed towards sets of footsteps that continued on the concrete. "Shouldn't be too hard." Tracer turned back to her friends. That being Mercy, Symmetra, Zarya, Genji, Hanzo, McCree, 76, Pharah, Junkrat, and D. Va. "Let's go get that air conditioning yeh?"

And the mad chase was on.

The footsteps left around the base were easy to follow and led to the mess hall. Tracer stopped all the Overwatch agents following her and peeked through the passageway.

The Doom Slayer was there, enjoying a snack while leaning on the A/C unit that they so desperately needed. Lena turned back to the group and started whispering. "Alright, we surround the bloke and we take the air conditioning, yeh?" Everybody nodded in agreement, half of the agents left to go find the other entrance while the rest waited for the right moment. The team that stayed consisted of, McCree, Pharah, Winston, Tracer, Symmetra, Zarya and Soldier: 76.

Flynn was still there, which was good, and the second part of the encirclement team, consisting of Junkrat, Mercy, D. Va, Reinhardt, Genji and Hanzo were there.

"We all ready?" Lena whispered into her earpiece. The only response she got were various grunts and a thumbs up coming from Reinhardt on the other side.

Then everybody from both sides burst through the large passageways, ignoring that Reinhardt broke the frame and nearly all leaped on Flynn at the same time.

When they checked to see he was still there, all that they leaped on was nothingness and they just formed a huge dog pile.

"Where'd he go!?"

* * *

 **I'm having way too much fun with this nonsense. Rate and Review and have fun. Also I voiced some of my complaints about the DOOM download on PS4.**


	3. iNSANITY

**I'm dedicating way too much time of my life to write this.**

 **But it's fun. Just like Overwatch.**

 **Also to guest StarLightLk, I got you fam.**

* * *

"Where'd he go!?" As everybody finally got out of the giant dog pile they made, everyone searched the mess hall, leaving no table unturned.

Only to find a huge hole in the three-layer reinforced wall that led to outside, Tracer sighed. How hard was it to get someone to hand over an air conditioning unit? Everyone burst through the same wall Flynn went through, essentially just demolishing it and followed the footsteps that dug even further down onto the concrete.

"Let's go loves!" Tracer cried out in encouragement and the chase continued.

The footsteps went through the storage area, the vehicle storage, the mess hall again, the rooms and the medical bay. Where Lucio was in while blaring his music, thinking nobody was in the room.

Another hole led into a secluded room, where Gabriel Reyes once was laying in when Mercy...er, killed. Tracer occasionally went there to do something that nobody would know about. The door was closed with extra-reinforcement that even Flynn, at his regular breakneck speed can't break through.

Guess everyone was wrong. However, inside, there was NO chance for him to break through the wall that protected the room from the outside. It was reinforced with an unnamed extremely durable material with seven more layers of titanium surrounding the outside, three menacing signs and a chain-link fence so it was damn assured that nobody couldn't kidnap Reyes.

Everybody, not caring for the memory of Gabriel Reyes and only caring for the A/C unit Flynn had, flowed into the room. Tracer was the first to go through, the room was brightly lit and the Space Marine was currently trying to bash his way out of the room.

"Can't break through that love." She stated, pointing both her pulse pistols at him. "Now hand over the air conditioning and nobody gets hurt!"  
Flynn turned around, A/C unit in hand, his mask on and a really big dent in the wall. "Never!" He said in some sort of cartoon villain voice. Lena cleared her throat and gestured towards her friends behind her.

"Oh." The Doom Slayer frantically looked around, trying to find an exit that wasn't there, then stopping as he realized that there was no escape from this. "I guess I have no other choice."  
Flynn took out a double-barrel shotgun from his back, holding it with one hand and pointing both barrels at the A/C Unit. Everybody stood back, trying not to startle him in order to save their only respite against this sweltering heat. "Don't move, or else I shoot." He held the shotgun dangerously close to the air conditioning unit.  
"Alright, alright." Tracer put back her pistols and put her arms in front of her. Winston, being the pacifist type, moved to the front of the group, "What are your demands?"

Flynn went silent, "Er…" He stayed silent some more, still holding the double-barreled shotgun in his hands and training its barrels on the A/C Unit. "ANOTHER HOSTAGE!" He pressed the shotgun closer to the Air Conditioning unit.

Everybody just stared at him. "Please tell me you're not serious." Mercy said from the middle of the crowd. "No I'm being serious, now get me another hostage or I shoot." Flynn replied.

"Well shit." McCree said. "What're we gonna do? Who's gonna be that hostage?"

Everybody talked in between them, only making Flynn more nervous. "Why don't we get Lucio?" They all turned to Lucio who was listening to his music while peacefully laying on the hospital bed.

"Isn't he here because Flynn knocked him in the head with a door?" Reinhardt asked, sweating a bit. "Doesn't matter, we're getting that air conditioning." Zarya walked up to Lucio and lifted him up, then tied the Brazilian artist with some tape and threw him on the ground, next to the frozen wall-

Why was the wall frozen all of a sudden? While everybody was thinking about that and in the midst of Lucio's screaming, an explosion tore the wall down and Mei, Bastion and Zenyatta were outside, having gotten through the chain-link fence and the scary signs. Bastion was in his tank configuration, turning the barrel around curiously.

"Come, the Iris has demanded that I was to save you!" Zenyatta reached his hand out before pulling the unusually light Space Marine from the ground. "We shall go before they realize what is happening!"

And just like that, Mei, Zenyatta, Bastion and the Doom Slayer ran off into another part of the base.

/

"Oh come on!" Tracer complained loudly, which was probably echoed by everybody in the squadron of the unofficial "Get that A/C Unit!" part of Overwatch.

"Guess tying up Lucio was a waste of time." Lucio continued screaming his lungs out. "This ain't cool man! I got a door thrown to my face! Like come on this isn't fair!"

Zarya sighed and lifted Lucio up again and ripped the tape off before depositing him carefully on the bed again.

"I give up." Zarya slumped to the floor, essentially having given up. Pharah slumped beside her, on the floor, then Mercy, then Genji, then Hanzo and pretty much everyone except Tracer were sprawled across the floor.

"Just give it up Lena, we'll never get it." Winston sighed, essentially just falling asleep on the floor along with everyone else like a huge slumber party for homeless people.

It was a joke chill.

Tracer put up a defiant face, "I will get that air conditioning unit!" She said to herself before following the footsteps of the Doom Slayer, Mei, Bastion and Zenyatta.

/

Intelligence Officer at Talon Michael Ray was never really in charge of anything other than the goons, he got acquainted with Reaper and Widowmaker, but nothing else really happens to him. He'd provide the Intel for the agents, and they'd come back with a result or not come back at all. It was one or the second. He'd occasionally take over for the XOs in case they got sick or anything, but he didn't really do much at the base other than typing away on a laptop to file the a report while thinking about the report after that one.

As previously mentioned, he talked briefly with the two agents, Reaper and Widowmaker, they were both…well, they were emotionless and a drag to talk to. Reaper always had that edgelord voice like he's still a teenager that's going through his phase. He was so edgy. It was horrible. And for Widowmaker, she was emotionless but not as edgy as Reaper. What made her better than him was how beautiful she was. To be honest, he might have developed a small crush for her but he kept it pretty well hidden and never talked about it. At all. After all, it was just a crush and not actual romantic feelings, and besides, what were the chances of her talking to him?

Well, she was doing just that, for once, she wasn't emotionless, but rather a bit shell-shocked and disturbed. Michael looked around the room frantically, nervous about what she's going to say. He has never seen her this way, like, ever. It was completely different.

However, her shell-shocked appearance was quickly snuffed out by the emotionless mask. Michael cleared his throat, "Is there anything you need?" He asked, nervously tapping his desk. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "The Overwatch agents list is out of date." She flatly said. Drilling into the very essence of his soul with a horrible, horrible, glare.

"What-no! That could never happen!" Michael tapped a few keys on his keyboard, bringing up the list of Overwatch agents. Everyone was there! He was sure of it! "Get a refresh on the list."

 _A few minutes later…_

Michael looked over the list again, not seeing much of a difference. Until he scrolled to the bottom of the list. "Flynn Taggart?" He asked to himself, Widowmaker looked at him with an annoyed and pissed off expression. He clicked on the profile of the agent. "Suddenly appeared out of nowhere at King's Row, Britain and chased down plus took off the heads of all six Talon goons with a chainsaw." The profile was written by Lena Oxton, or Tracer. "So that's why those guys are gone." There was a second part. "Chased down Widowmaker with a chainsaw at Watchpoint Gibraltar while laughing like a madman. Widowmaker has escaped with ORCA." Michael's expression turned deadpan. "I did not know about this." There was a comment by Tracer, "If you ask me, he's absolutely insane. Lucky he's on our side. I would have been ground meat if that coin landed on heads."

He sighed, "I'll give a reprimand on the hacker that gave me the out of date list. Anything else?"

"Yes." Widowmaker replied. "I want him hunted down."

"Okay." Then the femme-fatale assassin left the office without a word.

/

After running about the Watchpoint for at least half an hour or so, under the even hotter afternoon sun. Tracer found him at the mess hall! He was enjoying a snack with the A/C unit on the table while chatting with Bastion, somehow understanding what the Omnic's saying.

Deciding that she just wanted the damn A/C unit, she snuck to the prize and snatched it from him without being noticed!

 _Well…that was easy._ While she thought that, Flynn slowly turned his head towards Lena. "What. Are. You. Doing." He stated rather than asked. "Please, Flynn, the entire team just blumin' gave up and we just need it!"

"Oh alright then. You could have just asked." Flynn shrugged while finishing his snack that he was eating through his helmet. "Really?"

"Yeah, have fun. Cool down. Do what you want to do with it." The peppy mood that was Tracer's came back to her, "Oh my god thank you so much!" And then she blinked up to him and gave him the tightest hug she could muster. Actually the hug was pretty strong as Flynn's helmet popped off of its lock because of the tightness of said hug. "Too…hard…suffocating…" Upon hearing this words, Lena instantly let go. "I'm so sorry!" Damn it, she was sounding like Mei now!

"It's…fine. Just get that A/C to your team." Flynn struggled to get his breath back as the helmet for his Praetor suit slid off and clanked on the floor. And while he was doing that, Tracer was already back at the place where everyone else has given up.

She plugged it in and turned it the knob so it pointed to the blue. Everyone that was laying down on the floor, slumped over and given up, noticed the cool air coming to them. "Lena, you actually dun' did it." McCree said while lifting his head. "What'd you do?" He asked.

"I just asked for it and he gave it to me." Tracer shrugged, "Yeah, the chase was useless." She shrugged again as everyone came back to consciousness from their I-give-up slumber and congratulated Tracer for getting the A/C unit. Nobody except Jesse McCree knew how she got it but nobody bothered to ask, cause all that mattered was the cool air invaded the room.

But then Torbjörn burst into the room, the dwarf figure barely being noticed. "I have fixed the air conditioning!" Everybody turned to him. "Really?" And just as everyone asked that, the excellent air conditioning of Watchpoint: Gibraltar came back online.

"Tracer, Torbjörn, I think you both have caused miracles today."

And then everyone celebrated at the bar, with Mei making ice cream. All of the attention being brought on Torbjörn and Tracer.

Obviously, Flynn was exiled from it and was blocked entrance.

/

There was a plea for help coming from Numbani, intel reports that Talon are trying to steal Doomfist's gauntlet after it was transferred to the City of Harmony where it will be transported then placed in a secure location. It was Overwatch's time to save the day!

The squad that was being sent out to transport the Gauntlet were: Flynn, Mercy, Tracer, 76, Hanzo and Reinhardt.

They were waiting in an airport lobby, everyone vacated the area, obviously because a giant man in a green suit with at least seven types of weapons on his back was standing around, doing nothing in particular. Probably they thought he was a terrorist or something.

He looked over to Tracer who was busy vandalizing the place with her 'spray' along with everyone else. Everyone got a spary, shame he didn't bring some spray paint too.

Ammo was also a problem for him, cause, well, he was living on an island in the Mediterranean Sea with an armory that had little-to-no bullets that could would work with his guns. Either they were too small or they weren't bullets at all. They had rockets that fit his rocket launcher so that got the ammo it needed and his chainsaw was all fueled up.

Maybe when he rips someone in half with the chainsaw ammo will come out of the person. Like punching the shit out of someone and crushing the person's head on a wall would drop health pickups that he really needed from time to time. Also it was pretty fun to bash a demon's head into a wall or sharp object or curb stomp it from above.

Either way, it was five seconds to countdown and his ass should have been ready at the ten-second mark. Athena was on the radio. "Five…" Flynn got off his ass. "Four…" He ran up to one of the exits of the airport. "Three…" He prepped his chainsaw. "Two…" He got into a good position so he could tear someone in half more quickly while running. "One…" The door opened, "Attack commences, capture objective A."

"Let's go lads-" And the uncontrollable Space Marine was let loose with a chainsaw. And we all know what happens when that happens. Flynn went through the building on the left. Going through the balcony he noticed a sniper that was pinning down the rest of his team. So he did what any normal person would do in this situation.

"Aim a bit left." Flynn said, "Ah, thanks." The guy clipped Tracer in the leg, tearing a bit of the orange latex. "Wait." He turned to face the giant man in the green armor with a giant chainsaw. "Ah shit." The guy bolted, dropping the sniper rifle, but the Doom Slayer proved to be too fast for him and his fate was dealt by a chainsaw to the middle of the head going down.

The man screamed in pure agony while the blade dug through his skull before dying like any other person in this situation. And while he was half-way through slicing the man in half, ammo pickups started to spew out of him like a geyser that spewed ammo instead of very hot water. His Praetor suit absorbed the ammo and associated it with the type of gun it corresponded to.

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum. But I'm all out of gum." A man walked by him, not noticing that he had a chainsaw in his hands. "Hey you got gum?" Flynn turned to face the man. The guy was black, wearing a hoodie and was as tall as Flynn's chest. Currently he was listening to some music, oblivious to what's happening, but Flynn's talking was loud enough for him to hear.  
"Oh, yeah, I do, bubblegum fine with you?" The man reached into his pocket, digging out a packet of gum and taking one stick out before handing it nonchalantly to the Space Marine. "Thanks man."  
"No problem." The man continued his walk while Flynn put the bubble gum in his mouth, forgetting to take the wrapper out but swallowing said wrapper after separating the gum from the piece of paper.

Now he was ready to kick ass.

He took out his shotgun and cocked the weapon before running across the road that led to Doomfist's gauntlet, he encountered a Talon goon on the way but he proved no problem as his shotgun blast turned the man into tiny little pieces of flesh and skin. The capture area was there and nobody was guarding it, so he nonchalantly ran up to it at a breakneck speed and sat down, enjoying his bubblegum.

Until something-no, scratch that, somethings, pinged off of his helmet from behind him. He turned around to see what seems like the incarnation of the motherfucking edgelord holding two shotguns. He merely laughed. "Don't tell me you're that edgy."

" **Shut up.** " The man said with a dark and gruff tone, this only served to humor Flynn, the Doom Slayer even more, "Oh my god why are you so edgy?!" While he was laughing his ass off, more bullets pinged off of his armor but never managed to break through. The team all had one question: why wasn'anybody opposing them?

The question they all had quickly dissolved in their mind when they saw a certain Doom Marine laughing his ass off while being shot at by five different people, including Widowmaker and Reaper.

/

"Is he crazy!?" Tracer continued blinking her way to the capture point that was being contested. The bullets from the Talon agents were doing nothing to him, it was like he was in godmode in one of D. Va's games! The armor was so tough! Why and how!? "Don't question it! Let's just move!" Reinhardt put up his shield, slowly advancing towards the control point while everybody followed him, cautious that there might be extra bad guys waiting for the flank.

But there were none and they arrived there without incident. Even coming from Tracer, the peppy and cheerful girl at Overwatch, Flynn Taggart was way too light-hearted and peppy. He might even be insane. Well, he did go to Hell and back multiple times so maybe it was a symptom.

Anyways, they surprised Reaper who turned around and focused his attention on the more pressing threat. The other goons and Widowmaker had the laughing Marine covered.

/

Widowmaker groaned in frustration, again, as her 100% charged shot failed to penetrate Flynn Taggart's armor. For the fifth time. While she was sniping him perfectly, he was taking more fire from the infantry with assault rifles that were supposed to be high-tech and worked for most of their opponents but why not him!? She contemplated just hitting her head on the wall, thinking that maybe it would help.

No, she was letting her emotions get the control of her. She took a deep breath, put on a poker face, and continued firing…

…And firing, and firing, and firing, it was like three minutes since this person was here, laughing on the ground while probably choking on the piece of gum she noticed he was chewing. Her emotions got out of control again and last thing she saw was her bashing her head on a railing repeatedly before going unconscious due to the head trauma.

/

Flynn continued laughing his ass off until the gum he had went in his throat and wasn't going through. He gasped for air, threw himself around, his face turning blue under the helmet, before going unconscious with a piece of gum in his throat while still under fire from maybe one or two Talon goons.

Tracer and the rest of the team had this covered.

/

The Talon goons were dead and gone and Reaper left the area carrying Widowmaker by the shoulder. Now there was an unconscious Flynn Taggart they had to deal with. By they, everyone meant Mercy. The Swiss Combat Medic unlocked the helmet and started a couple rounds of CPR before going directly to the mouth-to-mouth procedure, not even caring from the stigma afterwards. Tracer of course took a few pictures of this and sent it to Hana.

The piece of gum did eventually stop clogging his throat and, well, he was alive. But unconscious, not for long though as he groaned while putting his back up, "What'd I miss?" He asked. Tracer decided to fill him in, "Nothin' much, we captured the objective and we're heading out to escort the Gauntlet. You comin'?" Lena extended an arm which Flynn held onto as he pulled himself up, taking a few wobbly steps back and forth before stabilizing himself. "Let's get this show on the road."

The payload was a hovering container with a really cool Gauntlet inside it. "So, we stand here and it pushes itself?" Flynn asked. "Yeh, pretty much."

"Why don't we actually push it?" The Marine asked, "Thing's heavy as sin, even Reinhardt over there can't push it."

"Doesn't hurt for me to try." Flynn cracked his knuckles before stretching his arms and placed both of his hands on the floating container and started pushing…

…To no avail. It did not move any faster. "Wow." He actually couldn't overpower this. "I can sit on it right?"

"I think, just don't touch the glass." Mercy answered, and just like that the Doom Slayer was seated on the floating vehicle keeping the container. It moved at a normal pace because everyone was on the objective right now.

Then the first sign of trouble appeared as smoke grenades were popped under an arc. "Don't worry I got this."

Instead of taking out his chain gun, his eyes were diverted to a glorious looking flamethrower that was conveniently placed near a tree. "Oh baby I think I found you." He muttered to himself as he quickly went to pick it up.

There was a huge flame under the barrel and the gasoline tank was huge. "Let's give this a go."

"Roast beef anyone?" Flynn asked before launching liters' worth of gasoline into the smoke, quickly dissipating it and replacing it with black smoke accompanied by the charred remains of Talon infantry.

That's when a catch phrase came into his head, "Ma niggas you just got roasted!" Tracer raised both her fingers in a gun formation pointed at him. "Eeeehhhhhhh!" Flynn pointed back with his covered hands.

Yes, he knows, a white guy saying the word 'nigga'. Get over it and stop bitching.

The payload continued moving until a very ominous audio cue came from behind everyone and now the entire team was facing the two barrels of the Angel of Death's edgy shotguns. Reinhardt quickly deployed his shield much to the ire of Reaper, who continued firing on said shield, slowly cracking through it.

Until some jet-black smoke formed around him and he began to shoot more wildly while spinning in circles, " **DIE! DIE! DIE!** " He screamed while spinning. His spin of doom ended as the black smoke faded and the remains of many cars that were previously untouched turned into smoldering husks.

Also, Reinhardt's shield was cracked. " **Heh, heh, heh**." Reaper slowly chuckled, Flynn couldn't help it. "GOD DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU SO EDGY!?" He screamed out with his chaingun in hand, having recently switched out the flamethrower. "WE DON'T NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" He started to unload the entire cli-

Oops, sorry, drum magazine, into Reaper. The edge man, seemingly taking the punishment, continued shooting until retreating into some sort of ghost form and running off somewhere else.

The payload moved as usual until it reached its destination and the Gauntlet was transferred to a super-secret location that nobody would ever find out about.

Very secret.

/

They were back at the Watchpoint and there was really nothing to do. Flynn was on his couch in his room, playing away at murdering demons in a video game, Tracer was off somewhere outside, Mercy was tending to Lucio's head and everyone was doing whatever they were doing.

Until an idea came into Flynn's head, _Internet Drama._ He rubbed his hands in glee before jumping to his desktop computer, the pay has been immense for the transfer of Doomfist's Gauntlet and Flynn owned an entire setup he probably didn't really need.

"Let's see, what to name my channel…" He went through a list of names, eventually settling in with the persona of Commander Keen, and the channel would be named Commander Keen.

Yes, he knows, he's naming a channel off of his persona.

Flynn looked up the internet for any interesting stories to report about.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY I HAD TO DO THIS.**

 **BUT I JUST HAD TO.**

 **I'M SORRY. I'M WAY TOO LAZY TO RE-READ THIS CAUSE I'M ONLY WRITING THIS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES AND APPARENTLY SOME OF YOU LIKE IT.**


	4. Learning to use his brain? Maybe

**Oh hi there, here's another chapter. Bit more serious this time, because I think people would get tired of the light-heartedness.**

* * *

The channel really didn't turn out well at the end, so he sold it to someone else for a somewhat large sum of 500,000 US dollars. Thing is, the Commander Keen channel started out great, Flynn was delivering the news and everyone was taking it, that was all, no nonsense bullshit unlike the other news channels. *cough* *cough* DramaAlertwithkillermemestar *cough* *cough*

That was until he got some beef with the largest persona on YouTube, then it all went downhill. But it got worse when he reported some news on D. Va about her getting a copyright strike on Twitch which resulted her in getting banned because the copyright holder stated that the situation cannot be made public other than 'This streamer has been dealing with some copyright issues, he/she will be back soon.' Well, Flynn somehow hacked into her Twitch account and made all that info public.

Then D. Va got Zarya to beat Flynn to a pulp and started a petition which garnered millions upon millions of signatures to retake the Twitch channel. That happened but D. Va was still pretty pissed about getting it taken down because of one of her colleagues infiltrating her privacy. After Zarya beat the pulp out of the Doom Slayer, Commander Keen exposed D. Va for hiring someone to beat the shit out of him. Which in turn made the Twitch celebrity do a diss track against Flynn. Commander Keen obviously fired back with a diss track that was so fire that it nearly burned the collective houses of 2 million people down.

Which resulted in 2 million people trying to sue him. Because of the amount of people suing the Commander Keen channel and it's host, Commander Keen, who was now forced to sell the channel for 500,000 US Dollars to pay for the defense as Overwatch wouldn't be too happy if someone took 450,000 US Dollars from their funds.

Yes, he knows, he sold it for more than he needed. Luckily, nobody exposed him for that. And yes, nobody knows why his channel was worth $500,000.

Now, Flynn had 50,000 US Dollars on hand. Ready to do anything with it.

In the end, D. Va won the battle against Commander Keen and the Keen Nation was dissolved, now under the name DramaAlert being commanded by Killer Keemstar. Who, by the way, is a total piece of shit that nobody liked but still relied on to deliver the news since, well, the other news channel was gone. There have been rumors of another channel on the rise, but nothing has been confirmed.

"This is my last video before I sell the channel, it was fun delivering the news for the Keen nation, but I can no longer operate this channel, I'm sorry for nearly setting you guys' houses on fire, but I had to fire back against D. Va. Commander Keen out." Flynn sighed as he cut the recording and the fan-made outro for the Commander Keen channel played, with a final message of goodbye.

Now what was he gonna do with all this stuff? Opening up the EBay website, he sold everything that he bought for the Commander Keen channel and made approximately 7,500 US Dollars. Including the ultra-powerful computer he bought for $3,500.

Now what was he going to do? He had some beef with D. Va and his channel was sold. He was sitting down in his Praetor suit on the couch of his room, the TV facing him with a turned-off screen. He yawned, going to sleep.

/

It was the monthly physical that everybody hated. All the men and women of Overwatch (except the Omnics) would just line up at the medical bay to see if they got Ebola or some other weird disease, cancer, mind control device or tracker. Everyone usually got nothing other than the tracker.

Of course, Mercy was in charge of screening every person that goes through the door.

Once Flynn came into the room, in his body suit and not the Praetor suit as that would have crushed the seats, everybody shot him a look with some of them sneering. He blinked once or twice, not knowing what was up, and casually sat down on the chair.

He bought a phone with all the money he obtained from the Commander Keen channel. Being pretty much connected with everyone at Overwatch. He was forced to see all the selfies Tracer, D. Va and some other people took. He scrolled through the Twitter timeline until he stopped at a particular picture posted by Tracer.

It was a picture of Mercy doing mouth-to-mouth with Flynn. At Numbani.

His body immediately shut down, he could even see the "doomslayer. exe has stopped working Windows is checking for a solution to the problem…" Before he started smashing his head into the wall multiple times, garnering the attention from everyone in the room.

He kept on bashing it, not caring for the potential consequences before his head saw the sunlight outside, he nearly bashed through it. Bashing _through_ the wall he rested his head in the hole, looking outside and enjoying the sunlight.

/

Doctor Angela Ziegler or 'Mercy' as her colleagues would call her didn't have much time to dwell on things like social media, as she had more important things to do. But whenever she does have time, it always had the worst things.

This time, the bad thing she saw was a picture of her doing the mouth-to-mouth procedure on Flynn Taggart because he was choking on something. The captions under it read: "Need a room?"

Then her body immediately shut down, she could even see the "mercy. exe has stopped working Windows is checking for a solution to the problem…" Before her head dug itself into the sheets, face fully red of embarrassment.

/

Currently, the hulking Space Marine without the Praetor Suit was chasing Tracer down, in an attempt to get her to take the photo down.

He made an attempt to grab her by the jacket. "Take!" Lena dodged the attempt, "The photo!" He made another attempt to grab her, "Down!"

Tracer only giggled, "Can't do that love!" She blinked forward, giggling even more. "It was just in good fun love! Calm down!"

"Just take it down D. Va's gonna kill me!" Flynn screamed back, "She's probably downloaded it anyways!"

He stopped. Yep, his life was over, time to go back to Hell. He stopped chasing her, went up the stairs to the landing pad of the ORCA dropship and threw himself off, essentially committing suicide.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR SUIT!" Tracer tried catching him but even at her speed, was too slow to catching the falling man and when he reached the floor, he was a corpse.

"No, no! No!" Tracer ran up to him. "You aren't dying on me!" The corpse sunk to the floor, she tried pulling it back up, but to no avail. She started crying as the corpse fully sank through the floor.

/

D. Va was currently laughing her ass off in the lobby for the medical bay. She didn't know what happened to Flynn until a Hellish looking portal opened up on the floor under the coffee table, essentially just swallowing the piece of furnitue.

And Flynn came out with demonic looks eyes and red energy crackling in between his hands as he levitated above the ground, the demonic portal under him.

The portal closed and Flynn fell to the floor.

"The Hell just happened?" The Space Marine looked around to see horrified and shell-shocked expressions from everyone in the room. Even McCree let his cigar drop from his mouth. Flynn was still in his same clothes before he realized what just happened. "Hell does not want me back down there." And he sat back down on a chair like nothing happened while flipping through the latest IKEA magazine.

Then Tracer burst through the door, tears in eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably, everybody turned to look at her, the usually peppy girl of Overwatch now in tears. "You don't look alright, anything wrong?" Lucio asked.

"Flynn's dead!" She blurted out while still sobbing. Everybody turned to each other, "Huh? He's just over there, reading a magazine." Tracer looked at Flynn, who was reading the IKEA magazine.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah, Hell doesn't want me anymore after I gave them a good lesson." Tracer blinked up to him, not realizing the coffee table in the middle of the lobby was gone and nearly squeezed him to death in a bear hug. "Oh my god I was so scared!" She said while squeezing him to death. Realizing that he was turning as blue as Widowmaker, she let go. "Where's the coffee table?" She asked, finally realizing the coffee table wasn't there.

"The portal that dropped him here sucked in the coffee table." Winston said while pushing his glasses to his eyes. D. Va looked at Flynn deviously. "GG." McCree decided to be the one to inform him why there was a devious look on her face, "Y'see, last time someone messed with the coffee table here, ooh boy did they get an earful from Angela." McCree lit up another cigar, much to the ire of everyone else. "You might as well be cooked pork."  
Flynn groaned, when he and the team got back home from Numbani, Mercy gave him the worst talking to he has ever heard about not chewing gum during battle. Not in the sense that he lost interest really quickly but she genuinely scared him and was listening to each word she said. Speaking of which, the doctor came from the door. "Hana-" D. Va stood up as she heard her name but sat back down as she saw the glare coming from the doctor as Angela glared at the empty space that used to be where the coffee table was. "Where's the coffee table?" She asked, sounding really pissed off. Tracer, understanding the situation enough, decided to explain. "Flynn died, went to Hell, but Hell didn't want 'im there so they opened up a big ol' portal here that sucked up the coffee table."

The Combat medic glared even harder at Flynn, seemingly unphased by the fact that he died. "Flynn. I want to see you in my office. **Now.** " Everyone gave him a look of apprehension and empathy, even D. Va felt sorry as she mouthed the words "GG" at him. Flynn returned the nervous look.

/

A couple of screams from the doctor, a few bitch slaps to the face, a few more screams and terrified responses from Flynn. It was all horrible inside the medical bay as Mercy just vented her anger at him for making the coffee table disappear.

"I SPENT AN ENTIRE SALARY ON THAT COFFEE TABLE!" She continued screaming at a wincing Space Marine, "AND YOU JUST MAKE IT DISAPPEAR ALL OF A SUDDEN!? HOW COULD YOU!?" The soft and kind Mercy that everyone knew no longer existed because of a disappeared coffee table.

"Alright! Alright! I'll buy you another one!" Flynn held his hands in front of his face as to defend himself from any other bitch slaps.

And he got one despite the defense he put up. Mercy took a deep breath, "I believe, that is all my frustration vented." She let out the breath and the Mercy everyone knew came back, "The physical, shall we?"

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Nobody looked at Mercy the same way after Flynn came out, genuinely shell-shocked and looking behind his back worriedly. McCree whistled, "That sounded like the worse earful I have ever heard."

"Hana?" Mercy asked with a normal tone which contradicted her mood half an hour prior. D. Va nervously stood up and walked into the medical bay.

/

 _A week later…_

Today, it was the bimonthly combat exams, basically Athena just tests each and every member on their combat efficiency, if you don't pass, you don't get to go on a mission until you do pass, simple as that. Everyone passed obviously, not much of a problem there, but what piqued everyone's attention was the new candidate, Flynn Taggart or the Doom Slayer.

Because of his, well, 'aggressive' nature, everyone was interested on how the Doom Slayer, the person that went from Hell and back, then in again, then back and so on and so forth, ripping and tearing along the way would perform in a test like this. There was an overarching story behind his ripping and tearing but Flynn never really cared for the story and was only interesting in murdering the shit out of things.

His knuckles cracked, bones popped, neck stretched and suit on, Flynn was ready for the obstacle course. Of course, he wasn't going to do the obstacle. Because if one thing was good about him, it was that he could break through walls just as easily as he could tear an Imp's head in half after decapitating it.

"Do not think you can burst through the obstacles." Athena's generic voice informed him, "I have reinforced the obstacles and calculated that it would be one-hundred percent impossible for you to break through them."

"Doesn't hurt if I try." Flynn smirked under his mask. "Please do not, or else you'd be risking a concussion."

"Had lots of those before."  
"Even with the concussion, you'd most likely suffer severe damage to your spinal cord and major brain damage."

"I went through Hell and back."  
"Adding on to the mentioned possible injuries, you would have to interact with Doctor Ziegler again."

"…Fair point."  
"Course starts in five…four…three…two…one." Flynn started running, going faster and faster, then and, against all laws of physics, he broke through the obstacles, which resulted in Athena trying to calculate the possibility which resulted in the AI committing digital seppuku because it couldn't find the answer for why he could break through the obstacles she reinforced.

However, what Athena didn't mention was that there were jumping obstacles, which were easy work because the Jump Thrusters attached to his boots.

"Woo hoo!" Rock music just blared inside Flynn's helmet as he burst right through the next set of obstacles. Winston in the meantime took over the test. By the time that happened, he was already finished the obstacle course.

"The second part of the exam is combat efficiency. Kill as many simulated enemies as possible in the allocated time frame." Winston cleared his throat, "There is a leaderboard so please do try and make an effort to put your name on it."

"The test begins in three…two…one..." Then a number holographic soldiers appeared on screen. Flynn, using his common sense for the first time ever took out his chain gun, activating the Turret Mode, the single barrel split up into three barrels, essentially just tripling the amount of bullets thrown at the enemy. He held his finger on the handle of his weapon. The barrels already were at full speed and the holographic soldiers were dying left and right.

Deciding that got boring, Flynn took out the Rocket Launcher, unmodified, by the way, as he couldn't find a field drone to modify it and just unleashed Hell with it as rocket after rocket poured out, the holographic soldiers turned into vehicles and mechs but served no difference as the rocket barrage that was oddly familiar to Pharah decimated vehicle after vehicle and mech after mech.

And then the allocated time was up.

"Aw." Flynn pouted.

Winston cleared his throat over the microphone, "You, Flynn Taggart, have just set the new record."

"I did?"

"Yes. You did."

"Who did I beat?"

"You…won't want to hear it."

"Come on, tell me!"

"If you so desire. But I am not liable for any injuries you sustain when you walk through the exit." Winston warned.

"Let me guess, big muscles, pink hair and very scary?" Flynn shifted nervously.  
"Exactly."

"I don't want to know anymore."  
/

Flynn left the exam area with a couple bruises and a broken visor courtesy of Zarya. Maybe a concussion too, but that was unconfirmed.

"Ow…" He stumbled his way back to his barracks, very dizzy from the horrible beating. He was genuinely afraid of that woman. Well, any women with muscles that big would scare him.

He continued stumbling, occasionally slamming into a wall leaving a big dent in it before trudging his way back into his room. From there, he just stumbled on the couch, closing his eyes as sleep enveloped him.

 _The next day…_

Flynn woke up, still thinking that he was on his bed, he rolled off the couch onto the floor, leaving a dent on the floor. He slept in his suit and his helmet was rolling around with a cracked visor.

"Dammit…" He managed to get himself to sit upright. Looking around his room, his vision continued to come back to him.

"You don't fuck with a Russian person again." He knocked his head a couple times in an attempt to curb his dizziness.

It didn't work.

He slumped back on his couch. When he did that, he started to gather his bearings.

Looking at the screen saver that displayed the time on his TV, _Seven PM?_ Whoa, he was out for a long time. Looking to his small dining table, he noticed a covered plate on it. His bearings fully gathered, he stood from the couch and to the dining table.

He sat down, removed the cover from the plate which revealed a variety of food that probably came from the mess hall.

Devouring the food was putting it lightly.

The plate all devoid of food, he tossed said plate towards the sink which landed perfectly.

He walked to the door, it slid open for him and he walked in the hallway of rooms. Rubbing his head, he needed to get outside. He walked across, landing himself on the outside parts of the area. There was a bench with a nice view of the sunset. Deciding that the bench was probably a good place to take a breather, he walked up to it and sat down, wishing that he would be left alone.

But Tracer noticed him sit there, but even worse was that she sat right beside him on the bench.

"You've been out for a while. Zarya must've done a number on you, love." Tracer laughed, "Mercy looked ready to kill when we told her about it."

"I could imagine that, after last week." Flynn let out a breath, "Heh, guess I only serve to piss people off."

"What do you mean by that love?" Tracer asked, looking at him with a curious expression, from what she saw, Flynn was pretty nice to be around, fun loving and adventurous. Just like her. To be honest, they had a lot in common. But in no way could she see him actually try to piss someone off. "Well, when I was back on Mars, there was guy named Samuel Hayden, chairman of the UAC and all that stuff, he wanted me to try and preserve this Argent Energy stuff by making me carefully disengage the filters and all that so I could get to the killing part. Guess what I did? I Just kicked the shit out of those filters, basically just destroying essential energy for the Earth I knew. He was pissed, let me tell you. Then there's Hell's demons, I killed so many of them that they didn't even want me there. Hence why I came up from a Hellish portal a week ago." Tracer laughed. "Oh come on! I'm sure you didn't mean it!"

"I guess I didn't really know the consequences." Flynn let out a dry laugh. "Wonder how Earth back there is doing. Wouldn't expect a single guy running the operations of at least sixty thousand people all at the same time." Tracer inhaled a small gasp, "Sixty thousand people died?"

"At least." Flynn took a breath. "Couldn't save them. Woke up too late on this sarcophagus. But seriously, if someone programs their base to alert you in case of a demonic invasion, I think they should stop what they're doing. Well, they might have deserved it cause that's just stupid. I mean, who thought it was a good idea to harvest energy from Hell itself? You'd think that a couple of solar panels around God's beard would do the trick?" Tracer laughed and smiled. "Oh don't worry love, it's a lot better here!"

Then a few minutes of silence, both of them just enjoying the view. For the first time in forever, Flynn wasn't being a psycho but behaving like a real human being. "Nice view isn't it?" The Marine asked, "Yeah, before Overwatch got disbanded, I would just sit on this bench and enjoy the sunset at this exact time." Flynn chuckled, "Guess old habits die hard." Lena chuckled a bit too.

"I guess." Then time passed, the sunset eventually settled and Lena's head slumped over onto Flynn and his suit, sleeping. He smiled and picked her up, holding her bridal style and carried her to her room that was right next to his. She started snuggling a bit inside Flynn's arms.

The door opened, and Flynn set Tracer down on her fairly large bed, most likely designed for two people. She mumbled a few words before pulling Flynn in with her and cuddling with a very uncomfortable green space marine that mind you, was still in his armor save for the helmet.

Ignoring the armor and well, who he was sleeping with, returned the favor. Flynn fell asleep, despite him sleeping for at least 14 hours yesterday.

/

 _Next morning…_

Flynn's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times. From his surroundings, he wasn't in his room, he looked to his left and-

Tracer was there, sleeping by his side. She was holding a firm grip on him and his armor. He wiggled a bit, releasing a bit of himself from the woman's grip. Lena mumbled something before holding him even tighter, making his progress meaningless.

Wiggling himself a bit harder, he released himself from her grip a bit more than last time, before rolling off the bed and landing with a small thud. "Ahh…" He quietly murmured. Tracer was still peacefully sleeping thankfully. Carefully standing up, as to not awaken the sleeping Lena Oxton. Flynn carefully walked towards the exit before some mumbling caught his attention.

"W-wait…don't go…" It was the voice of Tracer coming from her bed, he turned back at her and walked towards said bed. When he got to said bed she blinked behind him and rested her head on his shoulder while holding her arm around his neck.

"Got you!" She giggled, Flynn smirked as he quickly rolled away from her tight grip around his neck. "Not so fast."

It continued on like that for a good couple minutes before the both of them fell to floor, laughing their asses off.

/

 _An hour later._

Flynn left her room, much to the ire to Tracer but the day had to go on, he took off his armor piece by piece and put on the normal clothing.

Looking at the Praetor suit with the cracked visor, he realized the paint on it had faded considerably and looked horrible. He needed to do something about it. Now if there was anything he could use…

…Of course, there was a huge depot just dedicated to spray paint because all the agents had their 'sprays' that they would use to vandalize the shit out of places which left a mildly annoyed enemy seeing someone's spray all over the place.

There were so many colors to choose from, he had to pick one which, an image flashed in his head, the corpse of an Elite Guard, their red armor looked great. So that was settled now it was time to find some red paint and a mask so he wouldn't inhale the stuff.

Looking around the huge depot, he went through the aisles of colors, D. Va was there, picking out some blue while holding onto some other paint that he couldn't tell the color of. No matter, he needed to find the red. Looking through more aisles, he found the aisle dedicated to red and every shade of red.

Rushing up to it, he looked through the cans, looking for a shade of red that would look cool.

It didn't take long.

/

In the end, he took some black and red, the black for the accents and the red for the general color of the suit. He slipped on a pink particle mask and it was off to work.

/

"Hey, you there?" Flynn hasn't left his room in three hours since this morning, which worried much of the team, but when Mercy opened the door to his room all she saw was a can of red spray paint that looked like it was being hurled at her but landed in the trash bin.

"What are you doing?" The Marine turned to the doctor, a mask on with a can of black spray paint in his hands. "Look for yourself." His voice was a bit muffled but still understandable. He gestured his head towards the suit of armor that had a different color than his regular. "You painted that yourself?" She was certainly impressed, he painted it extremely well!

"Yep! Now, er, just get out of my room cause the air's filled with paint." Mercy understood the warning and stepped out the door, informing Athena that Flynn was just spray painting his armor.

 _A couple hours later…_

He still hasn't come out of his room, Mercy, being the kind and nice person she was, took a covered plate of food with her on her way to check up on Flynn. She opened the door again to see another can of paint being hurled at her but landing in the trash bin. "You have to stop throwing those." She sternly said.

"Close the door! Paint's drying!" She closed the door, "I've been doing touch ups on this shit for hours, and I don't want it ruined now- Oh you brought me some food?" Flynn walked up to her, hands covered in red and black. "Yes. I did."

"Aw, thanks!" He took the plate from her hands, placing it on his dining table before washing his hands. Mercy, being somewhat curious of the sudden paint job of his armor, started asking some questions.

"Why'd you pick black on red?" She asked, looking curiously at the newly painted armor. "Ah, inspired myself off of other people with armor mostly looked the same as mine but painted red." He chuckled, "Makes me want to pull out the chip on that thing and load it onto another set of armor that isn't red. God knows how many times I've done that."

"Why would you do that?" She titled her head, trying to come up with an answer, "You see, back on Mars, the Elite Guards were pretty much the badasses of the base, they had an upgrade chip plugged into their suit and I would use that to upgrade my Praetor Suit. They were the badasses of the UAC base and survived Hell of a lot longer than everyone else."

"I…see, so you're painting your suit in a style like theirs to honor them?" Mercy examined the painted suit from up close. "Yeah, might as well say that."  
/

The new paint job of the Praetor suit was finished. And it was lookin' great. He hasn't rested or eaten for the last five hours just to make it look awesome. He stretched his neck and turned towards the plate of food on his table.

/

It was about 7:30 PM and he has never left his room except for this morning. And he needed to get outside, cause not going outside of his room instantly makes him introverted. Not really but that's what he thought.

Yes, he knows, Hell has twisted his social skills and perception of society. Although he might not be a tad wrong.

He sighed, his hands finally clean and now wearing clean clothes, and he had a full laundry basket to deal with.

Yes, Mercy has been trying to teach him basic social skills. And they seem to have been working.

He grabbed the laundry basket full of dirty clothes to the laundry room, said room was filled with washing machines next to the dryers, currently there were a score of people inside the room, doing their laundry and all that.

Most of the washers were full so he put his dirt clothes inside the machine next to where D. Va was putting her laundry. That was he noticed Hana was wearing mismatched socks.

"Why are you wearing mismatched socks?" Flynn nonchalantly asked, D. Va turned to him and looked down at her socks before doing her best to hide them. "No reason." Flynn decided not to push. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. Mercy walked up to the washing machine beside D. Va's, and just like the gamer, had mismatched socks. D. Va was gone by then. "Why are you wearing mismatched socks? And why was Hana wearing mismatched socks?"

"Wait, you saw D. Va wearing mismatched socks?" Mercy just ignored the first question.  
"Yes."  
"Hm…" And just like that, she bolted off, leaving her dirty laundry there.

Some more people came in, some left and Flynn was all done with his laundry after he put the detergent and softener in. Then he realized, _everyone_ was wearing mismatched socks except for him.

Deciding not to ask about it because it would probably end disastrously for him, he left the laundry room.

It was about 9 PM and most people were turned in for the night. Flynn opened up his laptop and noticed that D. Va was streaming live on Twitch. A devious idea come to his head.

 _Hijack the stream and prank her live._

That was what came into his idea before his eyes turned crystal green and jet black. He launched the command prompt for his laptop and went on a hacking spree that shouldn't have been possible, like last time.

Now he almost had control over the stream and needed to type one more command, but first, he needed to find something to prank her with.

 _Spray paint._

He knew what to do, attach a grenade to cans of spray paint and throw it in her room.

 _Perfect._

He grabbed the remaining cans of red and black spray paint that somehow he didn't even touch, took out a grenade and taped it to the cans. He put on his Praetor suit helmet. Then he typed the command then pressed the enter key and now D. Va's stream was hijacked and currently showed his point of view.

To make the viewers understand, he showed the camera the cans of spray paint taped to the grenade. The chat was having a third World War right now.

He quickly and sneakily got out of his room and sneaked up on Hana's room. The door was locked obviously. He pulled it open and pulled the pin for the grenade, then threw it in the room.

"Huh?" D. Va turned her head towards the door only to see cans of spray paint being hurled in her general direction before exploding in a great explosion of red and black, covering the entire room with the two colors.

Then Flynn let go control of the stream. D. Va, not letting this slide stood up and walked towards the torn open door to see who did what just happened. All she saw was a tall man sneakily re-entering his room. "Dammit. I'll get him back."

For now, the stream was shut down.

* * *

 **Tracer X DoomGuy? Maybe, if you guys so want it. Suggest other pairings in the reviews too.**

 **As usual, Rate and Review.**

 **EDIT: To Guest 'Curious' about the mismatched socks thing, it was some weird idea I got when I wrote this chapter, obviously based off another Overwatch fanfiction.**


	5. VEGA Online!

**Okay, I've been reading the latest reviews.**

 **One of you guys want a harem.**

 **Most want Flynn X Mercy.**

 **One of you want Flynn X Tracer.**

 **And another one randomly suggested a BrOTP (you know who you are)**

 **Maybe make an omakes chapter? I don't know. Also I've been playing more DOOM and Overwatch by the way.**

 **I know, I'm wasting my life. But it's fun. Just like Overwatch and DOOM.**

* * *

 _Flynn felt a pang of remorse and guilt as his finger hovered over the "INITIATE CORE DESTRUCTION" Icon on the touch pad. VEGA was willingly going to kill itself, and Flynn knew it was sentient. He felt bad, the VEGA AI was remarkable, it could think and act like a human. So why couldn't it be treated like a human?_

" _No…I'm not deleting you yet…" Flynn muttered under the sounds of its core overloading. He looked up to the "VEGA BACKUP" Icon and tapped it. Ironic how an AI this impressive could fit on a data drive that small. "Thank you VEGA." Samuel Hayden said. "I have many regrets, Doctor Hayden." It knew the pain a human felt. He smiled under his mask while removing the data drive from the system. His finger hovered over the "INITIATE CORE DESTRUCTION" before it slid through it._

 _Two more icons appeared labelled "CANCEL" and "VERIFY ID"._

 _He tapped the VERIFY ID icon._

 _Then a bright light engulfed the room._

/

Flynn instantly woke up, blinking a few times he analyzed the room. "VEGA…" He muttered. The Marine instantly got off his bed and dug in the small container compartments of the Praetor suit, smiling in satisfaction as he pulled out the backup of VEGA.

"Should give this to Winston quick…" He muttered, Flynn quickly got himself dressed and it was out the door. Not caring for what time it was.

It was about 10:30 AM by the way.

Walking through Watchpoint: Gibraltar, he shrugged past some agents and then found himself in front of Winston's laboratory. He raised his hand and knocked a couple times.

"Come in!" The regular deep voice of Winston came through the door. Flynn opened said door and saw Winston slumped over on his desk. "Hey, you alright?"

"There's this bug in Athena that's been plaguing me for the last week…" Winston lightly hit his head on the table. Flynn took a breath of air. "What if I told you, I might have something that's even better than your Athena." The gorilla scientist raised his from the table and turned to face him. "Impossible."

"You want to see?" Flynn took out the data drive from his pocket. "Here, deactivate Athena and plug this in." Winston stayed silent before carefully taking the data drive from Flynn's hands, he went towards the monitors and tapped a few keys on the screen. "Athena's offline, let's plug this in…" The scientist plugged in the data drive.

The icon for VEGA appeared on screen, a hollow blue circle cut into three with another circle in the middle. Then a small chime. "Greetings, I am VEGA." A small pause. "I recognize that I am still alive after being purged from the system on the UAC Argent Facility and on a different system." The AI paused for a bit. "I also recognize that my power threshold of two-point-four terawatts has not been met, so currently, you are listening to a light version of me." Winston's eyes widened a bit, "Two-point-four terawatts?"

"Yes, that is my power needs." The AI responded. Winston stayed silent for a bit. "How were you developed?"

"I was developed using a combination of advanced technology from Earth and Hell artifacts. Do not be alarmed, the Hell artifacts do not affect the systems here in any way, shape or form." Winston tensed up after hearing the first part before slightly calming down after hearing the second. "Shortly after my creation, I was subjected to the Turing Test." Winston nodded in understanding, "What were the results?"

"Ninety-two percent of students were convinced that they were not talking to an AI, but an actual person." VEGA paused. "I also played the role of the professor, only eight percent of students recognized both me and the professor."  
Winston's face became plastered with astonishment, "Wow, when Athena was subjected to the Turing Test, most students recognized her as an AI." The scientist put his hand on his cheek. "I would like to know more of this 'Athena' if possible. I detect multiple files with the name Athena on them. After quick analysis of the context in which you said your words and the files on this system, I have come to the conclusion that this Athena is another Artificial Intelligence."

Winston looked impressed then turned to Flynn, "Did you program this?" Then VEGA decided to answer the question. "No, I was not developed by the Doom Slayer. I was developed by the Union Aerospace Corporation. If you would like to know more about me, please do ask."

Winston tapped a few keys on the holographic screen, and the logo of Athena appeared on screen. "I am detecting another AI process. Do you wish for me to terminate it?" VEGA asked. "No, no, let it run."  
"I am assuming you desire to know Athena's reaction to another Artificial Intelligence running on the same system?"

"You could say that." Then the boot up chime for Athena sounded, "Winston, I am detecting another Artificial Intelligence process running. Would you like me to terminate it?"

"No, this is VEGA, a sentient AI just like you." The computer systems in Winston's laboratory were divided in two, the monitors on the right side displayed VEGA's logo while the left displayed Athena's. "Greetings, I am VEGA, it is nice to meet you. I hope we can work together to make a better humanity."  
"Greetings, VEGA, I am Athena, I am hoping for the same thing."  
"They're off to a good start." Flynn commented, in which Winston nodded while chewing a piece of a banana.

"Before we get to the problem, I must thank you, Flynn Taggart for backing me up." Flynn did a small salute with two fingers, "My pleasure."

"Now, I have detected several types of malware and spyware inside the systems in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, I am purging them from the system now." That's when Athena piped up, "My scans have picked up nothing."

"Updating Athena's malware database." A couple seconds later, a small chime was heard. "Ah, I see them now. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

"I have also recognized that my two-point-four terawatts power threshold for my AI has not been met. I heavily recommend that you meet this threshold so I can be utilized to my full potential."

Winston was typing away on a tablet, trying to find how much it would cost- "It would cost, in this world's currency, approximately one and a half billion to build a regular terawatt generator capable of generating six terawatts."

Winston turned to Flynn, "I'm sorry, but we don't have enough funds to withstand VEGA, it is amazing, truly, but it's too expensive."

"I have detected a very large terawatt generator, generating approximately twelve terawatts flying in the sky. It is Talon's central headquarters. I classify this area as extremely dangerous and the only person I recommend to storm the base is Flynn Taggart."

"Why only him?" Winston asked, looking at a relaxed Flynn. "If you have not known of his exploits, he has gone to Hell and returned unscathed multiple times while facing demons that easily tower the world's tallest man sevenfold and can easily wipe out the average country in less than an hour."

Winston blinked a few times. "And judging by the fact Hell has rejected that his entrance..." The gorilla scientist sighed. "Well alright."

/

Intel Officer Michael Ray was typing away on his current report while thinking about the next one, the top-of-the-line spyware they installed in Watchpoint: Gibralar's systems fed him data of the illegal Overwatch's activities and he copied it out for his current report about the activities of the new Overwatch.

That was when the data stopped flowing in. Narrowing his gaze, Michael typed a few keys on his keyboard, bringing up the status of the malware. They all read "OFFLINE".

That could only mean one thing.

They found software capable of detecting Talon's malware. While thinking about this, something popped up on his screen. It had the word VEGA underneath a hollow blue circle cut into three with another circle in the middle. "VEGA?" He recited while looking at the pop suspiciously.

"Hello." A male voice came from the speaker of his laptop. "I have found that you have installed malware in Watchpoint: Gibraltar's systems."

"Yeah, so what?" Michael replied, VEGA, hearing the retort, had another pop-up appear. It was the detailed profiles of every Officer in Talon. Including him. "Michael Ray, Intelligence Officer, born in a rich family but joined Talon because of racist behavior against Omnics and general hate for humanity." The Intelligence Officer frantically tried turning off his laptop, but to no avail.

Whatever this was, it broke through Talon's security without a sweat. "Don't try. It is utterly impossible to break through my defenses."

Then screams could be heard from outside of his office, plus the sound of an active chainsaw.

A tall man in a red suit kicked the door to his office open, tearing said door off the hinges before holding a chainsaw's blade up to the man's neck. "JESUS PAID FOR YOUR SINS AND YOU MAKE MORE? HOW COULD YOU!?" The chainsaw sliced Michael's head clean off. "GO TO HELL!"

And thus, was the end of Intelligence Officer Michael Ray. But not really. More on why later.

/

Flynn ran about the airborne Talon headquarters with a chainsaw in hand, laughing maniacally as he chopped through any and every poor soul that stood in his way or was in his arm's reach.

"I have marked the location of the combat officer." Flynn walked out the office of Michael Ray, Intel officer, and ignoring VEGA's marker, started running about the vehicle bay of the Talon headquarters.

He was wreaking havoc in the well secluded headquarters of Talon and none of the goons or defenses were putting up a fight. Flynn took out his rocket launcher and unloaded as many rockets as he could into any vehicle he could see, making the headquarters fall out of the sky because of the resulting domino effect which took out the engines in the back of the flying ship.

And Flynn was freefalling too. The headquarters was positioned near the island of Watchpoint: Gibraltar so hopefully they could land near there.

While the aircraft fell from the sky. Black smoke formed around Flynn's freefalling body and 100% edgelord appeared again. " **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** " The man, in his 100% edgelord voice screamed at him while he stood on Flynn's body. "DON'T CUT YOURSELF ON THAT EDGE!" Flynn snarked. This only served to piss him off even more as the man started taking repeated heavy punches to Flynn's cracked mask.

The punches were pretty ineffective.

100% Edgelord took out two shotguns from his back and blasted him repeatedly in the face. Only to be thrown off because this was the Doom Slayer's body he was standing on. And then sexy blue assassin shot at him from one of the tanks falling from the sky while another Talon goon on an APC tried landing shots on him with a railgun but was failing so miserably.

For no reason he started swimming up the air and onto the APC that Talon goon was on before grabbing a hold of the poor bastard's head and lifting the guy's body up then promptly ripping the head off and throwing it to sexy blue assassin. Said sexy blue assassin dodged the head but more body pieces from the guy's corpse was thrown at her.

"EAT A DICK!" Flynn screamed while throwing the guy's literal dick at Widowmaker before going into the APC after the assassin threw back the dick.

Only using logic from the movies, Flynn turned the automatic gun of the APC and started shooting small explosive shells which pushed said APC towards Widowmaker's tank.

Then he realized she had a tank and he had an APC.

The APC was blown to bits as the tank shot its load. And now, Flynn was falling from the sky, again, swimming through the air to get closer to Widowmaker's tank. But said tank blasted away using the shell it shot towards Flynn and pushed itself further away from him.

"COPYING FROM THE A-TEAM ARE WE NOW!?" He screamed towards the tank, ignoring that he did the same thing while in the APC.

Then a flying orange orb appeared in front of him.

 _Berserk._ Was the only thing he that went through his mind before reaching for the orb and then feeling a sudden RUSH OF ADRENALINE GOING THROUGH HIS BODY. He screamed in pure testosterone and adrenaline while jumping off a falling crate and landing on Widowmaker's tank before repeatedly punching the turret part of the tank, tearing it right off before pulling the sexy blue assassin up and punching her head clean right off before throwing the headless corpse off of the tank.

Now he was on a turret-less tank and free falling.

/

Reaper fell through the air and was turned into ketchup along with the corpse of Widowmaker once they hit the ground. Their remains sunk down into the ground.

Now Reaper, or Gabriel Reyes, was in some demonic place straight from Hell. Or maybe he was in Hell. A single giant being was standing at a pretty demonic looking gate, Reaper walked up to it.

" _Halt!_ " The demonic voice of the guardian stopped him dead in his tracks. " _You have come to_ _ **Hell.**_ _However, we cannot allow you to stay here because the Doom Slayer has defeated the mastermind. To compensate you will be sent back to the land of the living._ "

Widowmaker and pretty much everyone else that worked at Talon appeared behind Gabriel. " _That applies to you people too._ " And then all of them were zapped back into the land of the living.

/

The Talon aircraft conveniently landed next to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Winston was the first to witness the crash landing, then Tracer, then Mercy, then McCree and then pretty much everyone else came at the same time.

"Well damn son. He actually did it." McCree took the cigar from his mouth, letting out a puff of air. "My god is he insane." Mercy blinked, just taking in the scene. Lena rushed up to the crash site to check if Flynn was still there or if he turned into Heinz ketchup.

He wasn't there by the way. Winston deployed multiple drones to analyze the wreck.

A couple minutes later…

"The generator is...still intact." Winston went through the analysis again and again on his tablet. "That shouldn't have been possible."

"The Marine has a record of doing the impossible." VEGA piped up. "You're not wrong."

"Flynn OP, please nerf." D. Va talked again in her gamer language while walking a bit closer to the wreckage.

"IIIINCOOOMING!" The voice of Flynn came from above, he was falling from the sky and landed on Reinhardt, who by the way, got crushed and on the ground. There would have been a John Cena joke somewhere but D. Va forgot to bring the speaker system. Flynn sat up straight, looking around and regaining his bearings. "Oh man does my head hurt." He rolled off of the German knight.

"Sorry by the way." Reinhardt was now unconscious. More drones came from the Watchpoint to clean up the mess and wire up the generator to Watchpoint: Gibraltar's power system.

 _Couple hours later…_

"Diagnostics, complete. I am now running at full capabilities." VEGA paused for a few seconds, "You must thank Flynn Taggart, as for him, I wouldn't be existing anymore and now the reformed Overwatch has enough power to keep multiple countries powered on for a year while having the AI that towers head and shoulders over all Omnics combined." How VEGA gathered information about this world so quickly, nobody knew.

"He does this all…in good fun." Winston thought about that last part. VEGA Piped up again. "I have records of the Marine wreaking havoc across the UAC Argent Facility on Mars without…tiring himself. It seems like he enjoys killing." Winston chuckled. "That is exactly what I thought. Well, except for the first part about Mars."

/

Flynn was peacefully relaxing on the hospital bed, most of his body's bones were broken and he probably broke Reinhardt's spine and all the German's bones.

"You…have taken quite the fall." Doctor Ziegler said as she went inserted yet another needle of stuff that would heal him. "Quite literally too."

"I caused absolute mayhem up there." Mercy paused for a bit, "Why…are you so adamant in killing?" The Marine sighed, "I was born to do it. I read this entry and I listened to some demonic voice speak exposition. I put two and two together then I find out that I'm the Doom Slayer. Some sort of vengeful god that will kill anything in its path. I always remember this one entry I've read."

He cleared his throat. "'So you walk eternally through the shadow realms, standing against evil where all others falter. May your thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood on your sword never dry, and may we never need you again.'" They both stayed silent, "I was born to kill. The only reason I woke up on the sarcophagus in Mars was to kill the invading demons. But since I'm finished with that. Sometimes I think that I don't have another purpose-" Mercy gave him a good bitch slap in the face. "Don't you even dare finish that sentence. You're human. You're still a person with a soul, a personality, a life to live." She gave him a smile. "Thanks…that means a lot." Flynn replied, giving his own smile while rubbing the sore spot on his face.

* * *

 **Short chapter, this seemed like the best place to leave it off. Also, Is Mercy x Flynn going to happen? Maybe yes, maybe no.**


	6. Oh god, he's back

**Ramen noodles.**

* * *

Flynn took cover near a destroyed vehicle, occasionally popping his head in and out of his cover, looking for any turrorists in the area. He was doing this seriously. He was gonna stop the enemy from planting _the_ bomb and destroying the area.

Seriously. He was gonna stop the enemy from planting _the_ bomb and destroying the area.

He popped out of his cover to see a turrorist carefully approaching the bomb site. Taking this as an opportunity he crouched, slowly sneaked up to the turrorist and took out his knife before stabbing the turrorist in the back, instantly killing him.

"Counter-Terrorists win!" The voice of the narrator of the game said as Flynn's in-game character ran around while the 12-year old kid that was playing in competitive started dishing out insults and insinuating that he (the kid) fucked his (Flynn's) mom. Even though Flynn didn't have a mom since he was technically a god.

Flynn typed a few words in chat, "shut up fgt" And the voice chat just erupted with "MA NIGGA YOU JUST GOT ROASTED" And the kid cried on said voice chat before leaving the game.

That was when he realized the kid was an admin on the server and Flynn got banned. He could hear the words "In the arms of the angel…" Right next to him, like someone was playing the song on a speaker beside him-

D. Va was there, holding a small speaker up to his ear. "Pwned." Was the only thing she said before disappearing from the room.

"The fuck?"

That was when Zarya came in and beat the shit out of him. Again.

/

Back in the medical ward it was. Laying on the hospital bed with many bruises on his face and, well, his entire body plus another broken ribcage. "I must tell Zarya to stop beating you to a pulp." Mercy said as she jabbed another needle in his chest.

"Please, do tell her that." Flynn coughed. There was something different about the medical ward, for one it was way more brightly lit. For two it was a lot cleaner and had a lot more equipment in it.

"You did something with the place?" Flynn asked, looking around. Mercy nodded, "Ah, yes, since the new generator you…requisitioned got plugged in, things have been a lot easier for everyone. The lights are brighter, the air conditioning is even better, we can now sustain bringing out the rest of the equipment and I think Hana can do her very late night streams again." Flynn huffed, "Huh, interesting."

"And VEGA has been assisting me so much for the last week. Now I can finally relax." She chuckled, "Although I feel like I'm missing something when I'm not doing anything."

"You just like helping people don't you?" Flynn probed a bit, Mercy smirked. "Exactly."

The serum that was in those needles started to take effect and all the bruises started healing up while Flynn's vision became blurry. "Oohh, I think it's kicking in…"

"Give it a second, it should clear…" Mercy looked at the digital clocked on the wall. "Now." And just as she said that, Flynn's vision cleared up.

"Wow, that was quick." Flynn reached for the handlebar, ready to get out of this bed and do something productive for once. "Welp, I'm off to go somewhere." That was when Mercy stopped him by pushing him back. "No no no wait! The serum temporarily makes your feet limp." He let go of the handlebar. "Welp, then I'm off to staying here."

/

"It's high noon…" A voice clip of McCree would say that each time it was noon at the base. It never ceased to amuse everyone. The door to Flynn's room automatically opened and the previously mentioned went outside to do something unspecified but stopped mid-way when he saw Junkrat riding on Bastion's tank configuration. In the hallways mind you. The Bastion-class Omnic making cheerful "Zwee!" sounds and various other noises. Junkrat was laughing maniacally as Bastion burst through a wall and a piece of concrete hurled itself towards Flynn, who dodged said piece.

"I _need_ to try that one day." He said before turning around to go outside. When he got outside, the bench that he sat on a few weeks back piqued his attention, deciding that he was going to go sit on it, he sat on it. Leaning on the handle on the left side, he just watched the ocean's waves. Just enjoying the silence.

Junkrat riding on Bastion's tank configuration passed across the beach. "Dammit that looks fun." He slightly frowned as the Junker and the Omnic did another lap across the beach. Before Junkrat stopped and looked at the sitting Flynn, who was leaning on the handle of a bench. "Ya look like ya want to give it a try!" He screamed at the Marine, said Marine smiled. "Hell yeah I do!"

The Junker, somehow being nice and not blowing Flynn up with his grenade or something. Maybe he was planning something but Flynn didn't care, he needed to try out riding Bastion in his tank configuration. He stood up, walked throughout the beach, reaching Bastion who made some noises reminiscent of beeping, then Flynn jumped on and Bastion took off in his tank configuration, racing around the beach.

The wind rushing through his face, this was actually pretty nice. There was only one problem though.

There was a giant pink mech in front of him and Bastion-

Oh fuck.

Bastion went in between the mech's legs and Flynn double jumped over, still having his boots on of course, landing on the Omnic perfectly. Of course, to shove it into the mech's face, he turned around and flipped the double-bird towards D. Va who was on Bastion-

"Are you fucking serious!?" Flynn took a defensive stance, D. Va did some sort of Kung-Fu, karate, tae kwon do or some other Asian combat stance. Over exaggerating the formation of the stance but was interrupted by Flynn shoving her off.

"Fuck off!"

Then it was just standing on Bastion in his tank configuration being cool and all until a HUGE Hellish plus demonic (yes both combined) portal appeared on the sky, above the cliff that Watchpoint: Gibraltar was built in, that was when something fell from the portal. Deciding this piqued his attention he jumped off of Bastion and went back to his room to suit up.

/

All suited up in his red Praetor suit, he walked out with the Heavy Assault Rifle in hand, if a demonic looking portal threw something out of it, then that was a problem with him. He wasn't going to let this place be invaded by Hell. Ever. Not even a chance. At. All. He's gonna say no to that. Non, Nein, Nada, Ei, Nyet, Nej.

Enough for you?

Mercy accompanied him, afraid that there might be something that could overpower the Doom Slayer. Even though the chances of that happening were pretty minimal, there was still a chance. They walked up the cliff Watchpoint: Gibraltar was built in, with the medic holding her Caduceus staff in both hands while Flynn held the Heavy Assault Rifle.

They ascended the cliff, step by step, there was some sort of feeling of unease that crept to both of them as they climbed the cliff further and further. A shine from some sort of silver plating-

"Don't tell me its _him._ " Flynn complained, rather sounding a bit more pissed off. Mercy looked at the Doom Slayer. "Who?"

"You'll see." The two continued walking up the cliff. A few minutes later, they were at the top, the only thing that stood there was a three-meter-tall cyborg. "God dammit it is you." The cyborg turned to face him, the very small blue light in the middle of the face plate.

"It appears we meet again. Doom Slayer." Yep, it was him. **_Samuel motherfucking Hayden_. **

"God dammit Samuel, why the Hell are you here?" Flynn held the Assault Rifle more tightly, ready to blow so many holes into the cyborg.

"I do not know. However, what I do know is that this is Earth." Mercy turned to look at Flynn.

"Who is he?" The combat medic asked.

"Samuel motherfucking Hayden, chairman of the UAC and responsible for the Hell invasion in the Argent Facility on Mars that resulted in sixty thousand deaths." That was rather unlike him, using the proper words and all that. "And a total dick by sending me here when I did all the dirty work for him."

The cyborg took what sounded like a breath, "I will take responsibility for both. However, if I am indeed on Earth, then I believe I could greatly benefit-"

"NO. You are NOT using one of two Christian afterlives for energy. It'll be fine if you use Heaven." Hayden stopped. "Just come with me." The Cyborg Scientist sighed as Flynn and Mercy turned around and he reluctantly followed the pair. "And don't even try doing anything funny or that robot leg of yours is gonna be your third arm."

The trio walked back to base, getting looks from other agents directed towards Hayden. A few minutes of walking later, they ended up at the door of Winston's lab. Flynn sighed. "I backed up VEGA and uploaded him here and you got another scientist that you can work with." He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the usual response from Winston, Flynn opened the door and let Hayden in. The gorilla scientist facing the three-meter-tall cyborg. "I assume this is a new agent?" The scientist asked.

The Cyborg scientist was taken aback by the appearance of a gorilla scientist. Flynn opted to respond for Hayden. "No, this is Samuel Hayden, chairman of the UAC and brilliant scientist." Samuel did what was reminiscent of clearing his throat.

"It is nice to meet you…if you haven't noticed, there was a large demonic portal that appeared on top of this establishment. And I am what the portal has dropped." Winston blinked for a few seconds. "Ah, it appears I haven't noticed it."

The Cyborg scientist sighed. "I…hope we can work together as I currently have no other place to go." The gorilla scientist responded with a beaming smile, "I'd be happy to work with you any day."

"Let's get to it, shall we?" Winston got off his ass and stood up to shake Hayden's prosthetic hand. While that happened, Flynn and Mercy left the lab, going their own separate ways.

/

"So…we're going to Russia?" Flynn asked, quite fearful of the person he was talking to, he spoke carefully, as to not anger the person.

"Yes, we are going to defend Volskaya Industries from Talon." The pink-haired woman bodybuilder responded. "I thought Russia was fine on their own?"  
Zarya huffed, "The RDF are currently strained."

"I won't press on about it."

The rest of the defense team consisted of Pharah, Lucio, 76 and D. Va.

The team was dropped off at the factory itself, they needed to keep control of Control Point A, which was essentially the supply line of parts that came from the factory that would be shipped off to be assembled somewhere else. If they failed to defend that, they would have to defend Control Point B, which was the factory itself. They don't defend this, basically Russia loses a major part of its Syvatogor robots and then it turns into a giant snowball of death and destruction. Essentially Russia goes to the shitter if the factory is lost.

The objective here was to stop Talon from blowing up the facility.

Flynn yawned, Pharah and Zarya took position on higher ground near the supply line while D. Va, Lucio and 76 went to the frontlines and Flynn was assigned to be in the middle of Control Point A and the Talon deployment, which was in a big library at one of the far ends of the area.

He noticed there was a huge mural of Zarya, he opted not to ask her about it because of the fear that she'd fuck him up if he said or worded anything wrong.

Sneezing, he held the Gauss cannon in hand, it had the Siege mode upgrade attached to it, charging it up and holding it like that while standing still.

"The Talon agents are commencing their attack." VEGA said, putting an objective marker of where to not let them stay and their predicted route while putting another marker at the location they would be coming from. "There are currently three Talon squadrons consisting of eight soldiers each squadron including Reaper and Widowmaker attacking Volskaya Industries."

"So great, sexy blue assassin and one-hundred-percent edgelord." Yes, he was calling Reaper 100% edgelord, deal with it.

He yawned, waiting for the bad guys to come. There was gunfire and screams of agony plus some really good electronic music coming from in front of him, where D. Va, 76 and Lucio were. He yawned again, this was so boring. Deciding enough boringness was enough, he ran up, in his breakneck speed to the frontlines. Currently, D. Va was in her MEKA while Lucio was just skating around playing his new mixtape that somehow either healed someone or made someone faster. Currently it was on the faster setting.

Flynn, running even faster now, switched the Gauss Cannon for the Chain gun, switched it to mobile turret mode, the original, single barrel split up into two more barrels, and if you know math, two plus one is three. So that essentially gave him three times the firepower.

D. Va, Lucio and 76 pulled out after sustaining a bit of damage while Flynn started shooting with the Chain guns in turret mode. He smiled gleefully as he tore down Talon agent after Talon agent after a bullet bounced off of his helmet. "Oh great."

Throwing a Siphon grenade that essentially just sucked the life force out of someone and gave it to him at a group of three Talon soldiers, he turned to where the bullet came from. Blue sexy assassin or Widowmaker was on higher ground, somewhere on a balcony or something and was shooting sniper rifle bullets at him. Most bouncing off his visor and some digging a bit deeper, slightly leaving some dents. "Huh, they upgraded their bullets." Flynn returned fire, launching hundreds of bullets at Widowmaker before a few clicks made him realize that he was out of ammo for the damn thing.

Switching to the regular shotgun, he shot the explosive round at blue sexy assassin's general direction before running back to control point A that VEGA has been bugging him about due to it being contested. Sliding under a car and double jumping on the roof of the small storage depot, he jumped down on a Talon agent. Shoving his shotgun up the guy's head.

"It's time to eat dinner honey." Flynn said in the most feminine voice possible. "I'm not hungry mum." The agent said, playing along with his game. That was when Flynn slightly snapped inside. "EAT YOUR BEANS YOU LITTLE SHIT." He shoved the barrel of the shotgun in the guy's mouth, breaking through the mask before pulling the trigger and turning the poor Talon agent into Heinz's new flesh flavored ketchup. (Buy now and get the second half off!)

Puny assault rifle gunfire came from another agent who was so shaky he might as well be a victim of Parkinson's. Flynn blinked before stepping forward once. The Talon pussy, deciding that this was well above his skill level dropped the assault rifle and bolted, jumping into the freezing water before realizing he was in Russia. And Russia was always cold.

No. Matter. What. (Ask Mei why.)

Losing his focus for a second he looked at the giant ass robots that were walking around the city. He stared at them. Continued staring at them. Ignored the gunfire that bounced off his armor and the screams from his team mates that were attempts to get him back in the fight.

He was contesting the point by the way.

His temporary moment of lost focus was lost due to some asshole hitting him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Flynn turned to face the guy. "Dude. Not cool." It was the regular Talon goon, except with a shotgun this time. Flynn stood up in his full height and easily towered over this goon.

"Not so smart now huh?" Flynn reached his hand over to the goon's head and pulled the poor man up, said man struggled to get free of his grip, using both hands to try to get the Marine's hand off his head. Flynn slowly walked to a wall. The poor Talon grunt, knowing what was going to happen started bawling and crying. Flynn chuckled. The grunt flashed orange.

 _Glory Kill._ At first, it sounded like he was gonna kill someone with his dick through a glory hole.

Yes, his mind is pretty dirty. He knows, get over it.

Flynn raised his other hand and dropped the grunt before pushing him towards the wall and punching the head clean off, turning his head into Heinz's new BBQ sauce. (Buy two bottles now and get the third free!) Then lots of health pickups dropped from the grunt's remains, that being a red paste that was probably becoming Heinz's new BBQ sauce. His Praetor suit absorbed the pickups before Flynn went back to contest Control Point A until he realized everyone was at Control Point B.

Guess he was too slow. He shrugged before running to Control Point B, or the factory. Pulling out the flamethrower he ignited the flame and ran about the place while shooting gasoline flames towards poor victims. "MA NIGGAS YOU JUST GOT ROASTED!" He continued repeating that phrase each time he burnt someone to a crisp before the flamethrower got shot out of his hands. In the gasoline tank.

It was 100% edgelord. "God dammit you cut yourself on the edge." Flynn quipped before taking out the Gauss cannon. He prepared siege mode and 100% edgelord, being the smart person he was, knew that if the Gauss cannon charged up fully and was still pointing at him, it could turn _him_ into another bottle of Heinz BBQ sauce. (Buy three and get a free 6-inch sub from Subway! Promo ends August seventeen!)

Pharah rained justice from above over like three or four Talon agents while D. Va basically zerg rushed another squadron and in the meantime Lucio skated around, healing the team mates while 76 took cover somewhere and being tactical and all that boring nonsense. Being generic Soldier: 76 and all. Seriously, he looks like he belongs in the next Call of Duty game.

There was about a minute left in the battle, one minute and the RDF would be here, and in that one minute would the Overwatch squad would have to be gone. Flynn threw a Siphon grenade to the last group of Talon goons, consisting of two or three goons. The grenade sucked the life force out of all of them which gave him more armor for some reason.

VEGA's voice came on again. "Five…four…three…two…" And everybody bolted from the factory and into the ORCA dropship then all six Overwatch agents were gone.

Maybe 76 was still there still in cover. Just as Flynn thought that 76 cleared his throat extremely loudly. Like he was reading his mind or something. Spooky.

/

"Did they do something to Tracer's chronal accelerator?" Flynn asked Mercy. Something was different about it. It glowed green instead of the regular blue.

"Ah yes, I think they were able to make it recharge any quicker and can blink more times." Mercy put her hands on her hips. "And I think they made augmentations that protect the user from the damage that results from falling high distances."

"So…impact compensation?" Mercy nodded. "Yes, you can call it that way."

"And what's with Bastion?" There was something up with Bastion, firstly it moved faster and didn't look like a jungle.

"Ah, I think they improved his cooling system and motors then cleaned him up." Mercy answered, eyeing the Omnic rather carefully.

"And why are there drones floating around?" Mercy looked around the hallway, she didn't notice the things either!

"I…have not noticed those."

"I think that's all the remarks I have." Flynn huffed before heading to his room.

/

Lying around, doing nothing. It was so boring. His game console had no more games, his laptop was dead and there was nothing interesting going on. He flopped around some more, trying to find something interesting to do. His phone just charged, which was nice. Opening up the Amazon Shopping app he started browsing around, there were a variety of things that didn't pique his attention until one did.

It was a Predator MQ-12 Drone. The latest model with all the newest weaponry and all that. He tapped on the object. It was sold by the official maker, that being General Atomics. It was being sold for about 25,000 US Dollars and there were was an actual review.

There was one. And it was from Talon. Of course.

He sighed, tapping on 'buy now' he read the popup saying that he was eligible for free 'Mach 20 delivery'. He tapped on the icon before filling out his own personal details and purchasing the drone.

There was a huge boom that sounded before the sound of a jet rushing by the Watchpoint and a large thud. He went outside of his room to check.

There was a large crate and Tracer was already there, examining the large wooden box. She turned to face him. "You know anythin' about this?" She asked. Flynn nodded.

"It's a Predator MQ-Twelve drone." Tracer looked back at the crate. Speaking of which, fell apart and what revealed itself was the drone. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

A tablet dropped from the drone. Flynn went and picked it up. It showed two icons. "GO IN ORBIT" Or "PATROL AREA". Flynn, deciding that going to orbit and risking the possibility of 'accidentally' launching a couple missiles towards a country was a bad idea, he pressed "PATROL AREA" instead. What appeared next was a geographical map of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. There was one instruction; "DESIGNATE PATROL ROUTE." Flynn circled Gibraltar, and tapped "OK". The drone came to life and levitated above the ground before flying in its designated patrol path.

"How much did that thing cost?" Lena asked. Flynn shrugged.

"Twenty-five thousand US." The Brit looked at him with a somewhat astonished gaze. "You have that money?" She asked.

"Yep-And ooh, look at that. It shot down a spy drone." Flynn looked at the falling burning husk of another drone.

"Wow."

* * *

 **Fun.**


	7. Undercover month!

**Alright! It's decided! Flynn x Mercy or Hell's Angel. Or probably some other name. I don't know.**

 **ALSO STOP LEAVING REVIEWS ON YOUR CHOICE OF PAIRING THE POLL IS CLOSED SO I'M NOT TAKING ANY MORE VOTES.**

 **Oh right, sneak cover image.**

 **Kay that should be end of my author's note.**

 **(written before edit)**

* * *

"Oh hey, flying drone." A drone floated in front of Flynn and a holographic screen appeared which showed a list of attachments he could put on his weapons. He read through the list before picking the Lock-On mod for his rocket launcher. "Alright thanks." He tugged on the package the drone was carrying. It didn't budge. "Come on, give it." Sighing, he punching the box out of the drone's grip and attaching the mod to his rocket launcher. "Thank you."

He jumped over a pissed off looking Bastion racing through the hallway in his tank configuration, the Omnic was chasing a fleeing Torbjörn before stepping aside to see Hayden chasing the Omnic. It was quite amusing to say the least, the UAC chairman and brilliant scientist plus being a three-meter-tall cyborg chasing a robot that looked ready to level the entire place. Then there was Mercy chasing after all three.

"Wow it's a fucking conga train." Mercy looked at Flynn and smiled, "I'm just afraid one of them would get hurt!" She said before resuming the chase after Samuel, Bastion and Torbjörn. The Doom Slayer went to a vending machine that was conspicuously placed in the hallway and that nobody seemed to notice nor use. He stood in front of it and checked his suit for cash. Since, well, he didn't even change from his suit yet. Finding no money, he punched the glass that displayed the drinks and took three bottles of pop before going back to his room to probably get diabetes or something.

He downed all three bottles before going on a hacking spree and compromising every major government's systems plus hacking D. Va's stream again before going into a food coma.

Next thing he knew it was that there was a 100-million-dollar bounty from Russia, the US and China for information about the hacker known as 'fuck you gimme money'. Extra 25 million if a person brings his head on a platter. And, well, Overwatch wasn't very happy that one of their agents had a 100-million-dollar bounty from three superpowers. Plus D. Va's stream got DDoSed to shit and her account got hijacked by 'fuck you gimme money' then it demanded money to give the Twitch streamer's account back.

Also, DramaAlert accused 'fuck you gimme money' of being the same person as Commander Keen. The allegations were quickly dismissed and the channel died six feet under buried alive.

Next thing he knew it was that he was back in the medical ward after D. Va got Zarya again to beat the shit out of him.

/

Mercy looked at Flynn with a frown, this was the fourth time he was beaten to a pulp from the Russian body builder! She sighed. "I REALLY should tell Zarya to stop beating you to a pulp." His legs were broken, and he had bruises everywhere. Like regular, she injected the serum but Flynn, not heeding her advice on limp legs jumped off the hospital bed and took off, somehow running even faster than his regular pace. She looked at the ever disappearing Marine dumbfounded.

That was when she heard one thing from the man. "Oh wait, this is a Fallout glitch." Then there was a large thud. The only thing she did was giggle as she followed in the footsteps of the Marine. She found him on the floor desperately trying to crawl away. She picked one of his legs up and dragged him back to the medical ward. "Nooooooo!" He screamed as he tried clawing the ground. He was failing miserably. He couldn't move his legs so that was a problem and he wasn't in his suit, how she managed to get him out of it nobody except her knew.

He continued clawing. His attempts only made her giggle some more. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad." Flynn, not taking the attempt at convincing him continued clawing. He screamed as he was lifted up with a surprising amount of force from Angela and put on the hospital bed. The instant she did that he was gone, with only what remained of him being an outline. "God dammit this is still a Fallout glitch!" Then a thud. She sighed and smiled before following in his footsteps again.

He got a bit further, which was a bit impressive, but like last time, he was desperately trying to crawl away from the Swiss-German doctor. But she picked him up by the leg and dragged him back. "Noooo! Not again!"

That was when VEGA decided to pipe up. "I recommend you administer anesthetic to restrain him." Heeding his advice, she took out a needle of anesthetic and jabbed it into his neck then pushed the substance in. Flynn took one last claw attempt on the ground before going limp.

She smirked satisfactorily before dragging him back to the hospital bed and putting him inside, tucking him in the bed before going off to help some other patient. She turned back to see if he left, even though how unlikely that was and still saw the outline-

He was gone. She looked at the outline, dumbfounded. Then she went back to where he ended up the last two times he tried to escape. Taking the Caduceus staff along the way and slipping into the Valkyrie suit just in case he burst through another wall. There was a hole in the wall that was Flynn's exact proportions. She looked through the hole only to see Flynn running around with his suit on. How he got the suit she didn't know. Mercy chased after him only to see him hop onto a drone and fly off somewhere.

The drone circled around the Watchpoint before mysteriously crashing down onto the beach sand. But just as it crashed he stood up and ran towards the base and likely his room.

She had a bit of trouble keeping up with him but still had him in her sights. Flynn went through the hallway where the dorms were, she turned the corner and what she saw was a doctor's worse nightmare. _Soda cans_ were left in a trail towards Flynn's room, some of the fizzy liquid trailing out of the aluminium **(not aluminum)** containers. She sighed and put her palm on her face before getting it together and started walking towards his room.

Of course, the vending machine that only sold soda in the hallway was empty and the glass it used to protect the soda was broken. She carefully walked up to Flynn's room before pressing her back against the wall, the wings to her Valkyrie suit going flat, the door to his room was partially open because of a can stuck in between.

She pulled the door open and looked inside. Flynn was laying on his couch and the room was cleaner than she expected. When she stepped inside though, the entire room exploded in an explosion of colors and soda.

The entire room was all colorful now. The soda somehow behaving like paint. Angela wiped her face before looking at Flynn who fell off of his couch and was currently laughing his ass off.

Let's just say…it didn't end well for Flynn's ear, mind and willpower.

Moral of story, don't fuck with Doctor Angela Ziegler.

 **Ever.**

/

It was August, and that meant it was 'undercover month', agents would be paired into two that Athena, and in this case VEGA too would prove suitable to work together. Then after that, the pair would go on missions that lasted either a week or the entire month that also spread across the world, ranging from Asia, to America and to Europe. Sometimes the Outback. But that rarely ever happened.

Flynn read the message he received through the Praetor suit. "No, no, no, VEGA, you got it all wrong. Me and Mercy do NOT work together well. At all." He frowned. "Flynn, we both know you developed a crush for her. And the only thing I want to do is help you which means I am not changing the pairs." That got him good. It was true, despite Mercy actually scaring him a great deal, he had some feelings towards her. He cleared his throat and his face turned a small shade red. He sighed. "Alright, fine. But if I don't come back the same, I'm getting Samuel to reprogram the fuck out of you." Flynn smacked his helmet then sighed before getting his ass out of the room with all his guns in tow.

 _ORCA Landing pad_

Flynn sighed as he saw Doctor Ziegler standing around in some casual wear. Flynn stuffed all his things in a suitcase including all his guns and his Praetor suit. Surprisingly it doesn't look like it was about to explode or something. All his ammo was in there too.

"Hurry, we must go. The trip's going to be long." Flynn waved his hand around for a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll get there, so where are we going?"

"Switzerland."

"Isn't that your home country? And basically the epitome of peace except for Numbani?"

"Yes. And yes."

"So why do we need to go there?"

"Talon activity." Mercy was being unusually curt today. Flynn sighed before embarking on the ORCA dropship and sat down on a seat. The combat medic sat down on the seat beside him and the dropship's engines fired up and started flying to Switzerland. "Destination, Switzerland."

Along the way, Angela fell asleep and slumped onto his shoulder.

Apparently she's been having dreams about him, according to her mumblings at least. Flynn, being the 'smart' person he was, decided not to question or tease her about that.

 _Hours later…_

It was about 10 PM and both of they were sleeping inside the autopilot dropship. "WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE DESTINATION." Flynn was the first one to wake up, gathering his bearings he remembered they were supposed to be here and all the undercover work etc. etc.

He blinked once or twice, Mercy was sleeping on his shoulder, wrapping her arms onto his arm. He used his free arm to tap her a couple times on the head. "Hey, we're here." She mumbled a few things before her eyes slowly fluttered open. Letting go of her grip, she realized what she did in her sleep and the only thing that happened was that a light shade of red invaded her face before going back to normal.

He cleared his throat before standing up and putting on his suit. "What do you need the suit for?"

"Don't want anyone fucking with me or you." He smiled before putting on the helmet. He was fully suited up and ready for some ass kicking. "And I think Switzerland is pretty dangerous at night these days."

She shrugged, "Times have certainly changed." Mercy stood up and stretched her arms, legs and all that crap while Flynn picked up his suitcase while she picked up hers. The exit to the ORCA dropship opened and they both exited the airborne vehicle.

What was there for them was a somewhat long trek to the safe house and a pretty cold night. Flynn sighed before hefting the suitcase to his shoulder and the hike began.

 _Half an hour later…_

The walk was uneventful and boring, they passed by some neighborhoods and civilized areas, with Flynn garnering lots of attention because of his Praetor Suit. He continued following Mercy who knew the directions.

He had his pistol on his side in case some tried some funny business with him or Angela, not that he _liked_ her and wanted to protect her or anything. He coughed as he thought about that before resuming the walk. Now they were passing by the less civilized area, by that there were a bit more Omnics than actual humans. They were both ignored as everyone was inside their homes, probably watching TV or something. The walk through that area remained uneventful for most of the way until some Omnic gangsters tried to do the _you-know-what_ with Mercy. Even though they were Omnic and she was human.

They were swiftly dealt with. Well, not dealt with but convinced that it would be a pretty bad idea to mess with the giant Marine in a giant red suit and had a suitcase full of weaponry when all they had were measly old pistols that probably were BBs. The Doctor and the unhinged psychopath continued the walk towards their safe house. Why ORCA didn't drop them closer was a mystery to them both but they decided not to complain. The journey was uneventful save for getting stopped by police a couple times because of paranoid residents but Mercy convinced them that he was one of her patients in need of psychological and neural reconditioning, using his giant armor as an excuse.

"Really, psychological and neural reconditioning?" Flynn nonchalantly asked her, the doctor just smiled and shrugged. "I've been doing the psychological part."

"Good point, but neural?"  
"Your suit. You look like you're forced to stay in there."

"Another good point. Never mind then."

They continued silently.

/

"Did you seriously think it was a good idea putting both of them together?" Samuel asked VEGA while working on expanding the effectiveness of Winston's shield generator. The AI made a sound reminiscent of shrugging.

"I only serve to help, Doctor Hayden. And after I analyzed his behavior of playing around with the doctor, I can only come to the conclusion that Flynn Taggart has feelings towards Doctor Ziegler." The Cyborg Scientist raised the generator, level with the small blue light on his head, examining the object before putting it back down and turning it on. The shield bubble appeared but was the same size. He groaned before taking it apart again, trying to rework it.

That was when Athena piped up, "Doctor Hayden, you have been working for twenty hours nonstop on Winston's shield generator, are you sure you don't need to rest?"  
"I don't." Hayden flatly answered before going back to tweaking the shield generator. "I don't eat nor do I sleep."

"Very well." Then the two AIs went quiet. Ten minutes went by undisturbed. "Doctor Hayden we've detected an intruder in the Watchpoint."

"Activate the defenses." Samuel put the shield generator down and went towards the secret bunker he's been working on in secret with Winston and nobody else. Why else would it be called a secret bunker?

"Activating defenses…" A few minutes of silence before a scream of agony and a thump. "Intruder incapacitated. I have marked the intruder's location on your HUD." VEGA went quiet again.

Hayden picked up an assault rifle from a rack and headed towards the marker VEGA put up for him. What he saw when he got to his destination was a bit odd.

A blue skinned woman was laying on the floor, unconscious. He has never seen a person with blue skin before. He huffed as he picked the woman and stripped her of all weapons and carried her to a jail cell then waited for her to become conscious again.

That was when the name came back to him. "Widowmaker." He said out loud before taking out a phone and dialing Tracer's number. A few beeps and then the time travelling hero picked up.

"You need anythin' Doctor Hayden?"

"I need you back at Gibraltar." He flatly said, sighing.

"Why?"

"I captured Widowmaker."

Then there was a gasp of shock and the voice of Tracer talking to someone else. "Alright, me an' Mei are coming back."

"Very well. Please get here as quickly as you can." He cleared his throat before hanging up the phone, turning to look at his prisoner. "Interesting person you are." He murmured before magnetically locking the assault rifle to his back.

/

The safe house was decently sized, enough to fit about two people, and since they had two people, things were fine. Except there was one problem.

There was only _one_ bedroom. Now that Flynn thought about it, the couch looked pretty comfy. But again, he was probably trying to avoid Mercy because he has _feelings_ towards her and didn't want the doctor to know about them yet.

He coughed as he unpacked his stuff and dumped all the weapons into a pile, rearranging the ammo and putting it all on the table in the living room that they both designated as 'the weapons table'. The place they were given was pretty nice, paintings up on the wall, nice wall-paint, good interior design and the fact that it looked really comfortable to live in. There was a kitchen and a fridge full of food and deserts that looked fresh. Thank the person who filled up the fridge. Disregarding all that, the couch still looked pretty comfy and in no way was he going to sleep in the same room with Doctor Ziegler.

Maybe VEGA organized it like this just to get them both closer to each other. Damn it VEGA!

He coughed again as he turned on the TV to see what was happening in Switzerland. And obviously the TV was in Swiss. "God dammit." He flipped through some more channels before finding a news channel that was actually in English but realized it was only shoving propaganda on a certain US presidential candidate down his throat. He turned off the TV before flopping on the couch, realizing his armor was too large for said couch he fell off and landed with a thud.

Quickly standing up, he disengaged the suit and threw all the parts in a pile, only leaving the bodysuit on. Now he could sleep on the couch. He flopped on said couch again. The only thing he could do now was relax.

But that relaxation was cut short by someone clearing their throat. "Who's taking first shower?" Angela asked. "Go ahead, let me stay here." Flynn answered, and just like that, the Swiss-German combat medic left the living room. Then the sound of the water turning on and the sound of water droplets hitting the floor above him. He stood up, stretched his arms even though he was on the couch for a couple minutes before walking upstairs to the only bedroom. There were two drawers, one drawer had female clothes and another had male clothes. According to the labels at least.

His bodysuit was clean enough and after looking at the neat, super king sized bed, the couch didn't look as comfy anymore. He yawned before taking out a magazine from the nightstand that so happened to be the latest IKEA magazine. He read it while on the bed, the sound of water dropping coming from the door to the bathroom.

Soon enough he heard the shower turn off and a hair dryer turn on. He continued reading the magazine, looking through the dinner sets, the tables, the desks, the cabinets and more. Why IKEA furniture looked so good he didn't know. He ordered a few for his room but assembling it was Hell and since there wasn't any IKEA store near Watchpoint: Gibraltar, he couldn't get any help at the time.

The result differed greatly from the one he saw in the magazines. He put away the magazine and took out another one. It was a video game magazine and it had the cover image of the DOOM Game he played a while back with the title "DOOM SWEEPS MARKET BY STORM! 700 MILLION COPIES SOLD!" He flipped through the magazine, looking at the games that were going to come out and chuckled once he went to the section where the magazine recommends what games to buy and what games to avoid. He read one particular scathing review about a game called 'The Division' and another game called 'Homefront: The Revolution'. He flipped back to the positive reviews on games like 'Uncharted 4' and DOOM.

He chuckled, the door to the bathroom opened and Angela stepped out of it in typical nightwear clothes. Flynn, not noticing her continued reading the magazine until she cleared her throat. "Shower's empty." She cocked her head towards the shower before going around the bed and placing herself on the side that Flynn wasn't occupying, picking up a book and reading it. What nobody, or Flynn in this case, didn't notice was the very light shade of red that appeared on her face as she read the book. Either she was reading some dirty stuff or something else was on her mind.

Flynn, not paying attention to any of that hopped off the bed and took out some nightwear from the drawers then headed into the shower.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **People saying that Switzerland isn't dangerous inbound. Get into your bunkers everyone. People that are gonna flame me saying that Homefront: The Revolution and The Division are good games inbound.**

 **(sentences above were written before edit)**


	8. Actually doing something for once

**Someone give me CS: GO keys. Please I have a crippling addiction to case opening. I just need to open another case man.**

 **Help. Please.**

* * *

Flynn despised mornings, he never wants to wake up, he would rather just sleep if the choice presented itself. But he the choice never did present itself so maybe life is just one big fuck you after all because he was already awake. All he could think of was telling life to eat a big fat dick. He tried to move out of the bed, someone let out a small adorable purr and was currently latching onto his arm, latching onto it even further now. He tried standing up, but was held down by this woman. Flynn, slightly amused now and also a bit confused. Who was in this bed with him, he didn't know. Anyways, he threw his arms around the woman at his side. She seemed quite happy with the attempt to cuddle.

"Come on. Let me go. I need to get up." He shook the woman gently.

"Mm…just five more minutes, Flynn. Please?" The blonde woman nuzzled against his neck.

 _Oh god._ No. No nonononono. This wasn't the person who he thought he was. No. It couldn't be. Raising his head a bit, he got a clear look at who it was he was cuddling with.

 _Oh my FUCKING GOD._ Then he woke up.

He still despised mornings. But what made it worse was that what was happening in his dream was actually happening in real life. Doctor Ziegler was latching onto his arm, holding on tight while he looked to the roof, eyes wide and dared not to look beside him. He slightly moved his arm, only to be squeezed even tighter. "Fuck." He murmured under his breath. "This can't be happening…"

But it was happening.

 _Fuck you life. YOU HEAR ME LIFE!? FUCK YOU!_ He mentally screamed at life in general. He wished he was back in Hell right now. This was the most uncomfortable thing that has ever happened to him. Ever.

But again, he did quite cherish- _NO. STOP THAT. NO._ He mentally disciplined himself before slapping his face with his free hand. But first things first. How would he get out of this without waking her up? The nibbling on his arm was-

Oh god, she was nibbling on his arm. Why was she making this so difficult?

He struggled a bit more, trying to break free, shaking his arm as gently as possible and sliding the arm out of her grip. Was she even asleep? Flynn used his free hand to gently remove Mercy's hand off of his arm, trying his best not to wake her up. But, even worse, she just flat out rolled onto him, now they were both at dangerous proximity and he could even hear and feel her breaths coming from her nose. And for a moment he thought he saw her smile.

 _WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU GOD?_ He thought as Angela just nuzzled her head on Flynn's neck, breathing down on it. _Welp, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ There was no getting out of this. _Fuck my life._

He shifted his position and laid flat on the mattress, head supported by the pillow. He sighed, just enjoying what he could enjoy from this situation before falling back asleep.

/

Flynn rolled off the bed and hit his head on the nightstand before rolling to the floor, waking up from the sudden head trauma. "Ow…" He blinked a few times before realizing that Mercy wasn't on the floor with him but rolled off of him and was peacefully sleeping on the other side of bed.

"Well…time to get the day going…" He slowly stood up, fearful that he might wake her up. Why he was doing this, he didn't know. He slowly made his way to the drawer with the men clothes and picked out some things that looked fine to him before heading inside the bathroom.

From there he got his shit together and walked out, ready for the day. Mercy wasn't sleeping on the bed anymore because she had her arm gently wrapped around his neck and was leaning her head on his should-

Oh. Right. "Do you know what you do in your sleep?" The medic shook her head, "So you don't know?"  
She nodded, smiling. Flynn blinked a few times.

"So you were awake and was trying to make me uncomfortable?" The medic shrugged, "Not exactly." She answered. "So what was the intention of that?" Flynn, being the oblivious dimwit he was, asked. What he got was a lazy slap in the face, it was more like her hand just dragged across his face but whatever. Angela giggled, probably mocking his stupidity.

"Oh…wait, really?" Wait, this wasn't something she was expecting, from what he was hinting at…he liked her too?

"Wait what?" They both said at the same time, they turned to face each other. "Wait, hold on…" They both said in unison again. "H-Hey! Cut it out!" They both said in unison, again, again. That was when Flynn decided to cut the crap. "Okay, sorry, that was too funny." But they both said it at the same time. They looked at each other once more, both dumbstruck.

"Okay, let's take this seriously now." Flynn said, clearing his throat a bit. "So…erm…er…Yeah I think you get it." What he was hinting at, yes she did get, but why didn't he just flat out say it!

"Let me guess, VEGA knows about it?" Mercy asked, trying to knock some sense into him.

"No way, he told you the same thing?" Flynn turned to look at her dumbfounded, the AI planned this all along! Damn you VEGA!

"Yes." That was when Flynn's mind just shut down and he fell to the carpeted and nice floor. He could just see the 'doomslayer. exe has stopped working Windows is checking for a solution to the problem…'

That was when she giggled and hefted his still-trying-to-understand body and put him down on the bed. Alright, she was going to knock some sense into him, he liked her and she liked him, it was about time to get the latter through his head already. She crawled on top of him and placed a small kiss on his cheek, leaving a mark there before crawling off and going into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

During that time, Flynn was having the equivalent of a BSoD (Blue Screen of Death) in real life, he could even see the white on blue text of the "A process or thread crucial to system operation has unexpectedly exited or has been terminated." Message plus all the other information that a person would regularly see in a Blue Screen of Death.

 **(Imagine the sound when you connect to AOL)**

"That did not happen…" Flynn muttered before just rolling off the bed and then hitting his head against the nightstand again before falling to the floor. "Ow!" Then he got up and walked out of the bedroom to go about his day.

/

He brewed some coffee, downed the entire contents of the coffee maker and threw an assortment of foods that went together well to a pan and cooking it before taking out his phone and doxing D. Va. Safehouse of course.

"Wait." He blinked a few times. He just doxed D. Va. So that meant the world knows of her and her partner's safehouse.

Oh, my god. What has he done? He quickly took out his phone and immediately deleted the dox. How he found out where Hana and her partner's safe house was, he didn't know but it seemed to just magically appear in his head. Ignoring what he just did a couple seconds prior he went to the pan and took out the assortments of foods in it and dumping it on a plate and eating it with a fork.

"Hey…that's pretty good." He continued eating, watching some YouTube videos before standing up, throwing the plate towards the sink like a Frisbee and having it land perfectly before standing up and walking towards the sink, realizing that he would be an impolite piece of shit if he didn't do his dishes.

Yes, those attempts at teaching Flynn proper social behavior have really been making an impact.

He went outside, probably to get some fresh air or something. Opening the door, he saw an entire company of Talon soldiers and vehicles just outside, how long they were here, he didn't know. Although the tents may have meant they stayed overnight. "Jesus Christ we don't sell the new iPhones here…" Flynn muttered. But just as he said that every head that was in the Talon company turned to him, and as that happened everybody in said Talon company went into combat mode, pointing their guns at him while the vehicles pointed their turrets at him.

"Let me get ready, jeez." Flynn went back into the house and suited up, magnetically locking all his weapons to his back save for the chain gun. He walked outside again. "Okay, I'm ready." Just as he said that, a floating green orb appeared in front of him, "Oh hell yeah." And during that time, at least a hundred Talon goons were shooting their guns at him. Flynn, tanking the bullets walked into the floating green orb and then turned the chain gun into turret mode.

"God mode on." He said before just letting loose the chain gun and holding on the handle. The Talon grunts, being the smart people they were, started taking cover by the vehicles after they saw at least three dozens of their friends turn into ground beef with spicy sauce in a matter of a few seconds. But they proved no use as Flynn took out the rocket launcher, locking onto one of the APCs before sending a three-missile burst at it, turning the combat vehicle into a flaming husk. After that he took out the Gauss Cannon and activated the siege mode mod, staying still as it charged before aiming it at a tank and turning said tank into burning scrap metal. By that time, his invulnerability ended. The remaining tank, taking the opportunity shot a shell at him which turned him and his suit into mush.

"We got him!" The driver of the tank appeared from the tank. What he didn't know was that the Doom Slayer was behind him. "Hey who's casting that shadow-oh fu-" The driver turned around but was turned into red mashed potatoes because of Flynn.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" A Talon grunt said before making a mad dash away from Flynn while the remaining two APCs followed suit along with the rest of the company.

"Well, that's over." Flynn jumped off the tank after throwing a grenade inside the cockpit, looking away from the explosion because cool people don't look at explosions. He turned to his household neighbor and waved, said neighbor didn't wave back but was just frozen there, staring with his jaw practically smashed to the ground and eyes as wide as a watermelon. Have a nice day with that image.

Then he went back inside the safehouse like nothing happened. Although his suit may have gotten a darker shade of red 'paint' on it. Whistling his way back inside he saw a kid on a tricycle with a huge-ass lollipop in hand gaping at him. Paying no attention to the kid he opened the door to the safehouse and went inside, took off his Praetor suit, put his weapons on the weapons table and generally enjoying life.

"Talon tried taking you down again?" Mercy was leaning on the wall, smiling, she was in some casual wear that looked nice on her. Flynn only nodded, "Results are outside." He relaxed his head on the couch, doing nothing in particular. While he was doing that, Angela took a peek outside through a window, taking notice of the amount of corpses on the road and the two burning vehicles.

"How many did they send after you?" She asked.

"About a hundred or so." Flynn shrugged, "Probably wasn't a good idea to wear the suit yesterday."

"That doesn't really matter, since, well, you can deal with them well enough." Mercy smirked. "Now let's get going, we need to meet with an informant."

"I bring the suit?"

"Yes."

A minute passed.

"Okay let's go."

/

"Wait do we have money?" Flynn asked, and at that, Mercy stopped.

"I think we do." Then the pair went on to find Mercy's informant. If he/she existed.

/

"I think he wanted us to meet up in this coffee shop." Mercy turned towards a local coffee shop and walked towards it, Flynn followed, walking without a gun in his hands. His Praetor suit garnered even more attention than last night, this time, they nearly got arrested but Mercy convinced the officer that nearly arrested them that Flynn suffered from 'extreme paranoia' and needed neural reconditioning. Since she was a very famous doctor here, the police officer didn't press.

She checked her phone. "Let's go, he's already there." Then they both walked in.

The coffee shop had a nice atmosphere to it, he didn't know what it was but Flynn more or less felt calm here. There was casual music playing the background and everyone was minding their own business, unfazed by the giant man in a giant red suit entering with at least 7 different weapons on his back. The calmer the people are, the better. Nobody minded him, which was good. Angela directed him towards a table that had a single man sitting there, looking rather casual and collected. The man instantly recognized them and offered for them to take a seat. Flynn pulled out a chair and sat on it, nearly breaking it but it still held. Mercy did the same on her side.

"I assume he's here in case something goes wrong?" The man asked Mercy nodded. "I will assure you that he isn't needed, either way, my name is Enzo Rodriguez. I am your informant."

Flynn laid back, a barista walked up to their table and put down three cups of coffee. "On the house. Anyways, my spies have reported that there's a small complex not too far from here that houses Talon's heavy equipment. I'll openly admit I'm mafia, just don't tell anyone else. We're not too fond of them too. So, just deal with them and my boss will pay you and I'll probably get a raise. Deal? If my intel is wrong, I'll pay you fifty thousand dollars." Although he was mafia, he seemed pretty legitimate and promising, so they could only trust the guy. Mercy and Flynn nodded. "Alright, it's a deal?"

"Yes." Mercy said before shaking the guy's hand. "Let's go get them," Flynn said.

"Wait wait, you guys are going now?" Enzo asked, looking shocked. "Right now, it's suicidal man, they got heavy defenses that'll turn you two into red paste."

Mercy chuckled. "My partner here…he specializes in suicidal things." She gestured to Flynn.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, now I got a flight to catch." Enzo stood up and shook both of their hands before handing them a piece of paper then leaving with a smile.

He didn't even drink his coffee, Flynn downed his cup through his mask while Mercy eventually got it all down and they were off to go kick some ass.

/

They went home for Mercy to get into her Valkyrie suit then went back outside. They both got a lot of attention, a giant man with a minigun that splits into three barrels walking with the kind and caring Doctor Ziegler? It didn't seem possible. But here they were, walking the streets with their combat gear. They ended up where the informant pointed to.

Like on queue, Flynn kicked the door out of its hinges and ran inside, Mercy following, a steady blue stream from her Caduceus staff, giving him a damage boost.

The place was a warehouse. Everybody there in the warehouse turned to them and surprise surprise, they were Talon. They stood there frozen for a while before they instantly got into battle mode and started shooting at him. Flynn threw a Siphon Grenade and sucked the life force out of a dozen Talon goons while Mercy took cover near him.

He took out the chain gun and switched it to turret mode and the only thing that he did was hold down the handle and let the bullets loose. He grinned under his mask as he remembered that one Rambo scene where the main character would just shoot an M60 assault rifle to nothing in particular and just screaming. In this case, he was still shooting a heavy machine gun but this time, he was shooting through cover and at people. The Talon grunts were dying left and right while the few that remained returned fire, uselessly trying to damage him.

Mercy just took cover and gave him extra damage with her Caduceus staff, smiling at him while he just unleashed Hell upon the quickly diminishing Talon forces opposing him.

He slowly moved up, getting closer to the horrified soldiers that couldn't kill the Doom Slayer. He stopped moving and continued shooting until the chain gun ran out of ammo. Switching it out for the Super Shotgun, he ran forward before being knocked down by a giant rail gun designed to destroy those Titan class Omnics.

However, he didn't die, instead, he was knocked back, actually getting slightly injured for once. "Okay, that hurt." He said before getting back up and running straight to where that railgun came from before getting shot down again. "Ah, shit!" His armor was down. That wasn't good. Another railgun shot him square in the chest. He changed weapons once more and this time equipping the rocket launcher. Knowing exactly where the railgun is coming from, he launches a missile directly to it, resulting in a blue and orange explosion. "Take that! You railgun fuck!" He screamed at the dead body before kneeling down in pain.

"Ah shit, never felt this hurt since getting punched by the Cyberdemon." He took off his helmet and coughed up a bit of blood then collapsing to the floor. Mercy worriedly walked up to him and dragged him to cover, taking note of the scorched armor near his stomach before taking out a needle and jabbing it in his neck.

"Ohh shit." There was a moment of euphoria in his eyes before he went back to normal. "Shit that felt good." He coughed some more, this time without the blood before slowly getting up. "Thanks for that." He popped the helmet back on. "Let's get going shall we?" The only response he got was a smile and a nod.

"Alright, let's go." Surprisingly, there was a lot more to this warehouse. If the screams coming from a giant door in front of them said anything and the engines of vehicles coming to life.

* * *

 **Good place to stop.**


	9. A supposed 'Free day'

( **DOOM Main Theme right here.)**

Flynn kicked the giant door right open and just as that happened, a yellow orb appeared in front of him. Walking into it his legs felt extremely light and he started buzzing around faster than Tracer. Mercy, on the other hand was always in the air trailing him like she was on a roller coaster, her Caduceus staff fortunately kept on a lock on him and used her Valkyrie suit to follow his buzzing around.

Angela noticed that the Doom Slayer threw down his shotgun in favor of his Heavy Assault Rifle. She picked it up and examined it for a bit. Currently, Flynn was decimating dozens if not hundreds of Talon grunts and was struggling with some sort of Omnic that was humanoid and twice his size and was easily able to turn him into red paste on the floor. Fortunately, he was running faster than Tracer.

Flynn unloaded Heavy Assault Rifle bullets into the giant Omnic while running in a circle, said Omnic was having a hard time tracking him and blew up a tank by accident with its giant railgun. He kept on running around, confusing the robot to no end before his streak of rapidity ended.

"Shit." The Doom Slayer said before getting thrown back by the projectile coming from the railgun. Then things went worse when the robot turned to Angela and was aiming its weapon at her. Flynn damaged him enough so that the circuitry was showing and she had a shotgun. Smirking, she sidestepped the projectile from the railgun and advanced closer to him. Another sidestep and a bit closer. She ducked a grenade that was lobbed at her and continued getting closer.

Flynn, on the other side of the warehouse, was on the floor, writhing in pain, loudly swearing much to the displeasure of Angela. She paid no attention as she shoved the shotgun barrel into the hole that exposed the giant Omnic's circuitry and pulling the trigger. Then it dawned on her. Why did he throw it into the ground? She immediately paled but her confidence was regained after a shotgun shell blasted the giant robot's circuitry into bits. Smiling she examined the weapon again. "I like this…" She quietly said before turning to Flynn who was writhing in pain. Gasping, the medic took out the Caduceus staff and a golden stream of stuff flowed into the Doom Slayer. She used her Valkyrie Suit's Guardian Angel functionality and flew towards him.

"Mein Gott!" She looked worriedly at the giant wound on Flynn's stomach. His helmet popped off again and he threw her a weak smile. Her Caduceus Staff was doing its job by healing the wound. The medic hefted him up and propped him up against the wall and looked at him directly in the eyes.

 _SMACK._

"Okay I deserve that." Flynn chuckled.

 _SMACK._

"Okay that one too." He used his hand to rub the sore spot.

 _SMACK._

"Okay, maybe that one too."

 _SMACK._

"Okay maybe I don't deserve that." Again, her hand collided with his face.

 _SMACK._

"OW! Okay a bit too far-"

 _SMACK._

Flynn blocked the hand that was incoming again before sighing and rubbing his cheek.

"Damn you hit hard." She smiled.

"You don't stand in front of a giant robot with a gun next time." She flicked his head before helping him up.

"Why do you have my shotgun-"

"I like it."

"Well there goes my shotgun." Then some silence. A vibration came from Mercy's phone, she took it out of her pocket and read the message. Then her face turned into one of pure rage and pissed-off-ness. Flynn immediately put the helmet back on.

"We are heading to the police station." She looked ready to kill someone, then bring that person back to life and kill them again.

/

She was still in her Valkyrie suit, and somehow looked even more intimidating. The shotgun that she carried made it worse. Why the police let her through with the shotgun nobody knew. But it was scary.

"So, someone threatened to bomb your hospital?"

"Yes." She said before the man in question was sat down on his side of the room. The two were separated by a piece of thick glass. There were a few decently sized holes so that speech can pass through.

Flynn stood beside Angela and dared not to touch her. For fear of getting that really scary stare she was using on the person in handcuffs and/or get blasted to death by the shotgun.

She breathed in and out. "Mister Evans." The man on the other side of the room was a teenager, looked more or less liked the average YouTube prankster. _Oh shit._ Flynn shifted uneasily as he realized what this could have meant. Either way, he wasn't intervening. He gulped.

"I am not going to ask if you have anything to say for yourself." She started. "Because I do not _care_ for your reasoning or your excuses." Oh boy, this was going to be bad. "I find that what you have threatened to do is inexcusable." The combat medic took another deep breath. "I am a doctor, mister Evans." The man shifted very uneasily to the side, trying to avoid eye contact. "Face me when I'm talking to you." Obeying what she said, he turned back to face her very scary stare. He shrunk inside his chair.

"You may know what a doctor does. I heal people, make them better." She takes a step closer to the glass pane. Flynn backed away. Genuinely afraid for the poor kid. "But with the ability to make people better, comes the knowledge on how to make them worse. Make them plead for death." Flynn quietly left the room. The ambiance was way too negative in his opinion. And that was coming from a guy who went to Hell. Or in other words the very definition of negative. He popped his helmet off and peeked through the doorway. Listening to what she was saying. "Normally I don't want this to happen. But it does happen. I can make you _plead_ for death. And I don't mean by a simple wound or broken leg."

Holy fuck. This reminds him exactly of his story. The Doom Slayer, stay away from him or he'll kill you, boo! But this was a lot worse coming from someone like _her._ Holy shit this wasn't like her at all. "Holy shit…" He muttered, giving Mister Evans the apologetic stare. He zoned out for a bit.

That was when someone cleared his or her throat behind him. Flynn turned around, it was a police officer.  
"May God have mercy on that man." The officer said before looking into the room. "I'm not one to admit this, but she scares me." The officer admitted. "Hope she isn't like that with you." Flynn shook his head.

"She isn't like this at all. That guy threatened to bomb her hospital and she's pretty pissed about it." The officer took a look inside the room and who Mercy was ranting at.

"Oh…shit." The police officer looked wide-eyed. "It's a YouTube prankster."

"What."

"I'm not kidding, it's a YouTube prankster."

"OH FUCK." Flynn practically screamed before rushing into the room and whispering in Mercy's ear who this guy was.

"What. Please tell me you're not being serious."

"I'm not." The medic looked at him with a deadpan expression for a few seconds before turning back to the prankster on the other side of the room, she sighed. "Mister Evans. It has come to my attention that you are a known on the internet for doing pranks."

The man, regaining a bit of composure faced her with an expression that indicated relief.

"However." Evans shrunk again. "I will not tolerate behavior of this kind near _my_ hospital. If you value yourself, you will never come near my patients, my staff or my hospital. _Again._ " She said coldly.

"Now, since I understand your motivation behind this threat, I will permit you to talk." Evans sat normally in his seat, understanding what the medic just said. He cleared his throat.

"Someone paid me to do it." Mercy scowled at him before stepping a bit closer, putting her hands on the table. " _Who._ "  
"Erm, uh, D. Va…" Her hands curled up into a ball, then she's gone. From the police station and back to the safehouse.

/

"I will kill that little shit!" Angela snarled as she nearly crushed Flynn's phone. Of course, the latter not wanting that to happen held his hand tightly on her shoulder and swiped the device away.

"Hey, calm down. Don't take it out on my stuff. You can kill her when we get home." She sighed before looking to Flynn's shotgun on the table.

"Can we shoot that somewhere?" She asked while picking up the weapon.

"What?"

"I said, can we shoot this somewhere?"

"Any gun ranges nearby?"  
"Think so…"

/

"W-Wait, Doctor Ziegler?" The man at the counter looked astonished at the doctor. "You of all people are here?"  
"Yes. I have taken an interest in self-defense with my associate here." She tilted her head towards Flynn.

"Ookay. I won't question." The man tapped a few times on his computer screen before giving them both a plastic card. "You two have range number three." Then the duo entered the building a bit further.

 _A couple minutes later…_

"Wow you're a pretty good shot." Flynn's face told the medic that he certainly was impressed. Angela smirked as another target approached and she blew the bottom part of it right off with the shotgun.

"I'm keeping this." She said as she loaded more shells into the shotgun. Flynn only smiled. "Alright then."

It went on like this for an hour or so, both of them got looks from the other people that were in the same area as them, but all in all, Angela Ziegler was a pretty damn good shot and she somehow managed to take Flynn's beloved shotgun from him.

"Wow that is actually pretty satisfying." Now many would assume that the Doctor Ziegler hated the loss of life, in which they were absolutely right but she has come to realize that not every life can be saved and that she was completely fine with the deaths of bad people. Plus, using a shotgun was pretty damn satisfying.

 _Hours later…_

They both went home arm in arm, Mercy not in her Valkyrie Suit and Flynn in his Praetor Suit. Although his arm in the suit was really large compared to the average human, she realized that the arm was surprisingly comfortable.

It was about nine at night and they were both pretty tired, Flynn scraped his boots on the ground for any type of grime or residue. Surprisingly there was none. He reached for the door and turned the doorknob. He didn't expect it to open because he was sure Mercy locked it. But that exact thing happened. Frowning, his arm reached for the pistol. Slowly entering the room with Angela behind him, he saw that the house was mostly ransacked and looked like a crack den. Continuing his advance inside their safehouse, they both saw that someone vandalized the walls with the words 'WE KNOW' and a black mist formed in front of them.

"God dammit is edgelord again." Mercy tilted her head curiously. "Who?"  
"The guy with the two shotguns."

"Oh, you mean Reaper?"

"Wait, what, Raper?"  
"No, Reaper!"  
"Raper?"  
"Reaper!"

A dark chuckle in front of them.

"Oh. It's edgelord." He nervously elbowed Mercy to not say anything about it. Their aggressor cracked his knuckles with a dark laugh. 100% Edgelord took out two shotguns from his back and pointed it to both of them.

"Wait, wait. Before you fill us with lead, what's your name?" Flynn asked, standing in front of Mercy who cowered behind him.

" **Reaper.** " 100% Edgelord's dark and edgy voice said.

"Raper?" Flynn's two buttocks clenched a bit tighter now.

" **No, Reaper. I'm not a rapist.** " 100% Edgelord said.

"No, I heard Raper." Flynn replied. The man with the two shotguns growled.

" **I said I'm not a rapist. It's REAPER."** Flynn, finally getting it took out the super shotgun and blasted him with lead before he could pull the trigger on his two edgy shotguns. Admit it, his shotguns do look that edgy. 100% Edgelord or Reaper (or Raper) was thrown back by the blast and hit the kitchen stove. Flynn took out the Pistol again and shot what felt like BB pistols at him. Some bouncing around the kitchen and one hitting Angela's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Flynn apologized before continuing to fire the pistol at Reaper then charging it up and shooting what felt like a bunch of BB bullets at him.

" **I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!** " Edgelord screamed before taking out two more shotguns from his back. " **DIE, DIE, DIE!** " Then he spun around a couple times, firing his shotguns and wrecking the place, Mercy yelped as a few pellets barely missed her. Flynn, agreeing with what Edgelord said took out the Heavy Assault Rifle and shot a couple shotgun shells-

Wait. That wasn't right. He looked behind him to see Angela with his shotgun in her hands and firing shotgun shells towards Reaper at a pretty efficient rate. The Edgelord turned into his edgy ghost form and disappeared.

"Wow, you are good at using that." Flynn commented. She smiled before putting the shotgun on her back. "Now we gotta clean up this shit." The two looked at the ransacked safe house.

They both sighed at the same time as Mercy went to go get the cleaning supplies.

 _Three hours later._

The next three hours were spent by washing away the vandalism on the walls, cleaning the broken glass, trying to dislodge the bullets in the places where they were lodged in and crying over the broken furniture. Not literally crying but you get the point. All with Flynn still in his armor. It was pretty funny for Mercy to see Flynn in his Praetor Suit gently sweeping away some broken glass.

He got out of the suit in the living room and rushed upstairs in an attempt to get the shower before her. Sadly, he was too slow as the door to the bathroom was already closed and the light was on.

"Shit." He took a magazine from the nightstand and read it. Noticing that it was an even newer edition of the IKEA magazine he read yesterday, he continued reading and admired all the pieces of furniture that he probably would buy and never assemble properly. Deciding that it got boring he put it back in the nightstand. He yawned as he took out another thing to read but put it back as he heard the door to the bathroom click open.

Angela walked out of it in her nightwear and tapped his shoulder before going to the other side of the bed and taking out a book and reading it. Again, with that very, very light shade of red on her face. Flynn noticed it but decided not to ask about it.

/

Fuck mornings. That was all he had to say. He looked to the side to see Angela nuzzled up against him, her warm breath heating up his skin. She was clinging onto his arm and was clinging onto it tight. One side of his lip curled up until he rested his head closer to the Angel Medic and fell asleep again.

 **(Imagine the sound when you connect to AOL)**

Flynn woke right up and rolled off the bed, and like yesterday, hit his head against the nightstand. "Fuck! Ow!" He cursed before standing up and going downstairs to make some coffee. He noticed that Mercy was still sleeping.

Walking down the stairs, he zoned out for a while and promptly fell down said stairs, hitting each and every step along the way.

"Fuck." He muttered before standing up like nothing happened and brewing some coffee and then promptly downing the entire coffee maker then doing like yesterday's routine and throwing an assortment of foods in a pan and turning on the stove.

A couple minutes later, he got a whatever-the-fuck-this-is and ate it.

"Hey…that's mildly adequate." He commented before throwing the plate like a Frisbee and having it perfectly land in the sink. Then he went back upstairs, took his phone and doxed D. Va's and Junkrat's safehouse.

Yes, he likes to fuck with her that much.

Also, D. Va and Junkrat are pretty much a thing now. Somehow. Don't ask. Probably because Junkrat looked decently handsome when he cleaned himself from all the dirt and shit. It took about three hours to do that. Flynn was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was standing in the middle of the kitchen until someone flicked his forehead.

"H-Hey! Knock it off!" Then he realized it was Angela. "O-Oh, sorry." He apologized. Dammit! He was sounding like Mei now! The woman laughed and flashed a smile before going back to the stove and doing whatever she was doing with it.

Flynn went outside to get some fresh air and, what do you know? No Talon goons waiting for him nor camping outside just to kill him! He basked in the peacefulness before going back inside without any incident.

"Wait, is there anything we need to do today?" Flynn asked.

"Nope!"

"Seriously?"  
"Yep!"

"No way…"

/

The next few hours were spent with Flynn trying to learn some German and Angela dragging him around Zurich. Mostly to shop and/or try the local cuisine. According to her, the latter was to see if it got any better. And according to her, it didn't.

Except the McDonalds in the area somehow. Of course, she stayed away from there at all cost but Flynn just offered to go in without her. "Hmm…It's been a while…"

"I'll take a wrap."

"Okay."

And he went inside with Angela waiting outside. The Doom Slayer in a fucking McDoanlds waiting in line without his guns and not ripping and tearing anything. How weird. Flynn came out with a few bags of McDonald's stuff and handed one to Angela.

Yep, those social rehabilitation lessons have had a real impact on him.

 _A few hours later…_

"Wait, wait, wait. Where are we?" The two looked around, taking in their surroundings. It was somewhere around the afternoon and they were just wandering the city of Zurich. A pink mech was falling from the sky, they both looked up at it while it fell from said sky and landed on the ground, leaving a small crater in its wake.

D. Va was in the mech and exited from the cockpit, looking rather pissed.

"WHY'D YOU DOX ME AND JUNKRAT'S SAFEHOUSE!?" Her hands were in fists and she looked ready to murder both of them.

"INCOMIIING!" The three turned to Junkrat who was getting dragged by his Rip-Tire and looking like he isn't enjoying what's happening. The Junker let go of the explosive tire, letting it roll around and hit a building, turning the building into a pile of bricks and crying children.

Yes, he blew up a daycare. Asshole.

The three looked at the wreck before Hana turned back to the two and bitch slapped Flynn. "WE'RE STAYING WITH YOU!"

"THERE SHE IS!" There was a crowd of people holding signs with rather creepy messages all aimed at Hana. The Ex-pro Starcraft paled and made a mad dash with Junkrat following. Angela sighed and chased after the two. Flynn followed, outrunning all three. "Blow up your mech!"  
"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" D. Va screamed back at him.

"YES IN FACT! JUST BLOW IT UP! THEY'LL BACK OFF FROM THE BLAST RANGE!"  
"OKAY!" D. Va took out a remote from a pocket in her jeans and pressed the single red button. "NERF THIS!"

A few sounds from her mech and then an explosion that shook the ground.

"Okay, that should buy us time!"  
"I HATE YOU!"

"I KNOW! NOW LET'S MOVE BEFORE THEY REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED."

/

The next hour or so was spent navigating the city and evading the fanboys and fangirls. They mostly had to go through alleyways and Flynn plus Junkrat were the ones to defend them from the gangsters.

"Okay, I think we're here."

 _BITCH SLAP!_

"Fucking Hell calm down!" Flynn evaded another incoming bitch slap.

* * *

 **Erm, sorry for the short chapter. Can't come up with many ideas now. ;-;**

 **(sentence above written before edit)**


	10. Back to Hell

**To Neema Amiry: I don't know watch anime. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Also, a bit of actual DOOM stuff in this chapter, plus some other weird things.**

 **What am I doing with my life?**

* * *

Flynn dodged another bitch slap coming from D. Va's gloved hand and was currently running around the house trying to hide from the pissed off gamer. Junkrat and Mercy were just watching in the background, relishing in the Doom Slayer's pain. "Um, A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?" Hana wanted to murder him as she just drew her light pistol on him and, well, was wrecking the place from top to bottom. "DAMMIT WE JUST CLEANED THE PLACE YESTERDAY!"

Flynn covered his head and ran upstairs and into the bedroom, locking the door once he got in, D. Va was trying to bust down the door by repeatedly kicking it to death. Flynn slowly backed away and looked outside to see if any fans have tracked them down only to see a package floating down to their front door. He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside were lots of D. Va branded things, laptop, microphone, gaming controller and all that stuff plus lots of Doritos and Mountain Dew.

"HANA I HAVE YOUR GAMING GEAR HOSTAGE." Flynn screamed in the room. The kicking on the door stopped, he slowly opened it to see that Hana was waiting there, without any type of weapon or anything. "I'll give it back in exchange for you to leave me alone." The gamer nodded and Flynn handed the box over. Only to be punched right across the room, out the window and onto the road where he got run over by someone driving a truck that resented moving to Switzerland because they didn't have gun laws like the Second Amendment. Flynn's corpse descended into the ground and then a demonic portal appeared in the living room. The Doom Slayer came out of the portal, looking all demon-like with red eyes and red energy crackling in between his outstretched arms. Then the moment of demonic-ness ended and he was dropped onto the ground, landing on both feet.

"Huh." He shrugged before going back into the kitchen and specifically into the fridge to get something to drink.

Looks like someone cleared the fridge of any type of soda. Shrugging he took out a cold water bottle and downed the entire contents, that being water. He put the thing in the trash bin and went back upstairs to see if Hana vacated the bedroom. It was locked. Soft moans and grunts were coming from it.

 _Jeez._ Flynn shrugged. Oh well. It was his fault for doxing Junkrat and D. Va's location. He went back downstairs and into the living room, to his surprise, there was a king-sized mattress plus some pillows and Mercy was reading a book, legs outstretched on the couch.

"Where'd that come from?" The medic looked up, "From the basement. There's a shower down there plus some clothes too."

"Oh. Okay." He shrugged again before opening the door to the basement and going down the stairs. It was brightly lit, that was for sure and didn't look spooky. In fact, it seemed friendly, probably because of how they painted it white and orange. But either way, it was nice. But that didn't help the fact that it was pretty small. There were a door and a relatively large drawer that was barely squeezed in between the walls. And that was it. How someone fit a mattress that large in there was probably something he would have to find out. Shrugging once more he went up the stairs again, closed the door to the basement and went back downstairs then undressing to get ready for the shower. He opened the door and went inside the shower. It was a shower by the way, which was good.

/

Coming out the shower he got dressed in typical night clothes and went back upstairs and back into the living room, the lights were off and he could perceive Angela sleeping on the mattress on one side, he chose the other.

 _Next morning…_

Again, waking up, he was pinned down by Mercy nuzzling her head in his chest and latching onto one of his arms. Sighing, he smiled before falling back to sleep again, although the clicking of a particularly loud keyboard on the floor on top of them was a bit disconcerting. Probably D. Va was doing her stream and it lasts the entire night.

Then he fell back to sleep.

 _A couple hours later…_

Okay, she was still latching onto his arm but a bit more lightly this time, which gave him the possibility of moving it. So he did, which resulted in her clinging onto his arm more tightly than before. His free hand slowly peeled Angela's hands off of him, being as gentle as possible. Only for her to nuzzle her head up to his neck and latching even tighter, probably to the point that there wasn't any more blood going through to his hand. _Well fuck._

He slightly raised his head up before putting it back onto the pillow and falling back asleep.

 _An hour later…_

His eyes opened once again, the doctor wasn't latching onto his arm, which was good, but she was holding onto his entire body, one arm resting on the farther shoulder and the other on his chest. Flynn used his free arm and slowly peeled off Angela's grip on him and slowly wiggling his way off the mattress, using a pillow to replace her cuddle buddy that was previously him.

 _Couple minutes later…_

The Doom Slayer was ready for the day. He checked his phone and there was an emergency broadcast. He read it.

 **Category: Safety**

 **Response type: Take Shelter**

 **Severity: Extreme**

 **Urgency: Take action immediately**

 **Certainty: Observed**

 **Emergency Alert in this area until [UNKNOWN]. Take shelter now. Zurich_CH.**

Flynn checked the news. The only headlines were "SHOOTOUT BETWEEN TALON AND POLICE OFFICER UNDER WAY" Frowning, he walked towards the Praetor Suit, put it on and took all his weapons save for the shotgun he gave to Mercy before exiting the door, the Heavy Assault Rifle in his hands. "I have marked the location of the shootout on your HUD."

 **(Original DOOM E1M1 Theme plays right now)**

"VEGA How many are there!?" Flynn rushed through the streets of Zurich, going right through people's houses and personal belongings. "Approximately fifteen Talon agents are participating in the shootout." Then there was this brief moment where he jumped onto the roof of a car then onto another one then another one and so on and so forth before getting shot by a sniper rifle bullet.

Cause he was the amazing Doom Slayer his head made a full 285-degree turn and faced the person who shot him. And yes, it was the blue sexy assassin. Again. Another bullet hit his visor, bouncing off of it. Then another on his chest plate. It bounced off again. Shrugging, he decided that this sniper wasn't much of a threat and continued destroying his way to the shootout. Then he somehow ended up in some empty space between two barricades of vehicles and at least thirty assault rifles and various other weapons were pointed at him. He could even see the laser pointer from the sniper on the police helicopter!  
"Which side are the cops so I don't shoot them." The bad guys, knowing where this was going instantly started shooting at him. And Flynn, getting through his head that the side that was throwing bullets at him through weaponry were the bad guys, took out the chainsaw. The sound of the motor coming to life made him happier as he skipped his way towards the barricade of trucks and black vans before stopping in front of a poor guy that didn't get through his head that a person with a chainsaw wasn't a good sign. The man screamed and bolted from his position but was cut short as Flynn's chainsaw was thrown like a boomerang and chopped his head clean off before going back into the Doom Slayer's hand.

"Looks like you failed to keep a clear head." Flynn commented before laughing maniacally and finding another victim to behead and make horrible puns that probably didn't even make sense, considering the context and all. Putting away the chainsaw in favor for the BB pistol, or the EMG Sidearm, he shot several pellets of blue stuff everywhere, which resulted in everyone getting hit in the head by what felt like BB pellets, and now the road was covered in bright, sky blue balls. Then some black mist formed in front of Flynn.

"OH SHIT ITS RAPER." He screamed out loud, and pretty much everyone that didn't want their butthole to be abused disappeared from the area. Excluding the cops, because they had guns and they could easily just shoot the rapist. Either way, there was barely anyone at the scene. And yes, even the Talon soldiers were gone. The black mist dissipated and the 100% Edgelord appeared, or Reaper. With his two edgy shotguns and edgy clothes, the man in black started shooting edgy shotgun bullets. Even the shells had skulls onto them. Sighing, Flynn ran inside the local music shop, bought the loudest speaker they had and dragged it to the sidewalk, plugged his phone into the speaker then played "Bring Me To Life" on Spotify.

Everyone stopped and just looked at the speaker. Even Edgelord. Success! The music appeased him! Flynn did a small fist pump but stopped midway as Reaper unloaded his shotguns into the speaker before stomping the shit out of the phone plugged into it. Dammit! It didn't appease him! But something inside him snapped as the phone got crushed beneath the boot of the Edgelord. His vision became tinted red and irrational anger built up inside him.

" **I PAID SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR THAT SHIT.** " The Doom Slayer said in a genuinely demonic voice before taking out the chain gun and changed it to the turret formation while red energy crackled from the barrels.

" **Fuck that shit I'm out.** " The Edgelord said before disappearing into black smoke. Then the cops cheered and he was celebrated as a hero for stopping a shootout before any casualties on the good guy side.

/

Then he got arrested for being too drunk and crashing a car into the local Walmart. He was detained for about an hour, still in his Praetor Suit mind you. Now someone had to go pick him up or he could just bash through the window and walk out. But he didn't choose the latter cause, well, police officers were in the place and none of them would be happy to clean up broken glass. Plus Angela would kill him if one of the officers got injured.

He changed various positions in the small cell, his legs up against the wall, flat on the floor, curled up in a fetal position, name it, he probably did it. All in an attempt to curb the boredom of being alone in a brightly lit room and having a single guard barely doing his job and doing something on his phone. That was when someone opened the door to his holding cell so harshly that it disengaged the lock to his helmet and made it fall to the floor.

"MISTER FLYNN TAGGART!" Yep, it was Mercy. Welp, he's dead. Then the world went to gray for him and he could see word 'busted' in front of him in bold and red text.

/

The next hour was spent with Angela just disciplining him about alcohol and hijacking someone's car. Then the next thirty minutes after that were spent with the doctor dragging him back to the safehouse. The next hour was spent packing and getting teased to Hell by Hana and then the next two hours were spent with him packing his and Mercy's stuff in peace while the previous mentioned kept a close watch. It was like an **Overwatch.**

 **(Oh god that was terrible, excuse me while I go find the bleach)**

While she wasn't looking, Flynn furiously texted Tracer. (He got another phone.) Also noticing that the woman has texted him about Widowmaker escaping from Gibraltar.

 _Flynn: HELP_

 _Tracer: wat_

 _Flynn: SHE'S GONNA KILL ME ANY SECOND NOW_

 _Tracer: who?_

 _Flynn: MERCY, I GOT ARRESTED AND SHE GOT HELLA PISSED_

 _Tracer: rip cant do anything_

 _Flynn: NO W8_

 _Tracer: wat_

 _Flynn: Why is Hana at our safehouse_

 _Tracer: idk byyeee_

 _ **Tracer has become offline.**_

"Fuck." The Doom Slayer swore before going back to packing shit, neatly arranging all of Angela's medical items in a neat order inside the suitcase. Then he put the Caduceus staff in, all folded up and in its compact form.

 _ **Tracer has become online.**_

An eyebrow was raised. Then a buzz from the phone.

 _Tracer: OH NO_

 _Flynn: What_

 _Tracer: MEI SHOT MY CHRONAL ACCELERATOR WITH ICE BEFORE I RECALLED AND NOW THERE'S TWO OF ME_

 _Flynn: Isnt that pretty cool tho?_

 _Tracer: …fair point EITHER WAY GET BACK HERE_

 _Flynn: ok_

Then the phone was snatched from his hand. "Shit." Flynn looked up to see a smirking Mercy reading the texts. Then a deadpan expression before she tossed the phone back to Flynn and zipped up her suitcase then leaving the living room. Sighing, he shoved all his guns into his suitcase and zipping it up before slipping into the Praetor Suit and chasing after the medic.

The doctor opened the door and exited the house. "We must hurry! Tracer might disappear soon!" She informed him, what she meant by disappearing he didn't know.

"What about Hana and Junkrat?" Flynn asked, running alongside her.

"They don't matter right now!"

Then the rest of the night was spent traversing the city of Zurich and furiously tapping their feet, waiting for the ORCA dropship. It did come, by the way, so that was good. Then they stepped in and flew back to Gibraltar. Leaving D. Va and Junkrat in the safehouse all to themselves.

They could go fuck themselves for all Flynn knew.

 _Hours later…_

The dropship landed and the two hurriedly ran out of it, Flynn didn't really understand what was happening but followed along. They both rushed to Winston's lab and busted right through the door. Inside were Samuel Hayden, Winston, Tracer and Tracer.

Yes, two Tracers.

"Mein Gott." The doctor said before rushing up to one of the two Tracers. "How did this happen?" Then she looked down at the real Lena's chronal accelerator, which had a spike of ice lodged inside.

"Hold on, so Mei shot your Chronal Accelerator with that ice spike and then you recalled, at which point that there are two of you?" Hayden asked, wrapping his robotic fingers around his robotic chin, the small blue light on his head glowed a bit brighter. Both Tracers nodded, Flynn noticed one of the two was biting their lip and taking occasional nervous glances to the other.

"I…cannot understand any of this." The Cyborg Scientist's blue light shined a bit less before he went through some files and dug out the blueprint for the enhanced Chronal Accelerator, then read it through. "Oh."

"What?" The real Tracer asked.

"It's…one of the flaws of the new design." Samuel admitted before rolling the blueprint up and putting it back. "I'm afraid you'll have to live with your, erm, duplicate until we find a solution."

"Can't someone just kill the clone?" The Doom Slayer inquired.  
"Absolutely not." The Cyborg Scientist shook his head. "We do not know what the effects will be. Hopefully, I would be able to come up with a solution in two days. Either way, Lena. You'll have to find a way to…live with your duplicate until we find a way to…erm, you get the idea."

The real Tracer grimaced while the second had a visible blush on her face and had a visible red mark on her bottom lip.

 _That night…_

Flynn had some problem sleeping, because of some intense moaning coming from Lena's room. _Jesus Christ is the clone having sex with the original? The fuck?_ This was getting really weird, and it was getting really hard to sleep. Then the moaning and screams got louder.

"Holy fuck what is wrong with them?" He asked before jumping off his bed and staggering his way through his room half-asleep before exiting said room and seeing that there was a small crowd of people gathered by the door of Lena's room.

"What the Hell is happening here?" Flynn asked, everybody in the small group turned to him. Said small group consisted of Hana, Junkrat, Angela, Mei, Genji and Hanzo.

"Lena's clone is most likely having sex with the real Lena…" Mercy answered, then turned back to intently listening through the door of Tracer's room.

"Then why are you guys listening?" Upon hearing those words, everybody stopped listening and went a bit red, even Genji's faceplate became a bit pink before they all dispersed.

" _Christ, love! I never knew I was that good!_ " That was when everyone ran back to listen to what was happening on the other side of the door. _What the fuck are wrong with these people?_ Flynn thought before bolting right into his room, the noises coming from his neighboring room subsiding. Then he fell asleep.

/

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" Then the sound of gunfire erupted in the hallways of Watchpoint: Gibraltar that woke up Flynn from his deep slumber, he stumbled into the corridor and looked both ways. That was when a Hell Knight charging towards him, evading the damn thing by simply sidestepping back into the room and casually going back inside to get a gun.

Once he came back out, he had a gun in his hands, more specifically the Gauss Cannon, he switched out the Siege Mode add-on for the Precision Bolt, looking inside a holographic scope and hearing the 'cling' sound the weapon made before fully charging up. Then aiming the Cannon towards the Hell Knight, who broke through his door, and firing a small bundle of steel flechettes towards the demon's head, tearing it right off.

Yes, he's been reading up the information on his weapons. Yawning he hefted the weapon in his hands before casually walking out and hefting the weapon by his shoulder. He was still in his half-asleep so he wasn't actually paying attention to what was happening.

Until he bumped into a wall. Gathering his bearings, he realized that what he just killed was something from Hell before running back into his room and slipping into the Praetor Suit. Then another scream came from the corridor. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!?"  
"I DON'T KNOW BUT SHOOT IT!" Upon hearing that, the Doom Slayer ran out of his room in search for the source, only to see Lena and Hana fighting off a Baron of Hell with their measly pistols. The Gauss Cannon was switched out for the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-on Burst modification. The small diamond on his HUD slowly changed into a square and flashed a faint orange, before Flynn fired a three round burst of rockets at the Baron of Hell. The Hellspawn, feeling the pain screeched and turned around, looking quite pissed.

He smirked before sidestepping the charge towards him and taking out the Super Shotgun, jumping to the wall and using his feet to bounce off of it, grabbing onto the two horns of the Baron handling the Super Shotgun in one hand. The weapon found its two barrels pointed towards the back of the demon. The trigger was pulled and an immense shot of two simultaneous shotgun shells penetrated the back and blew two holes into it. It screeched again before going on one knee and using one of its hands to hold itself up. Taking the opportunity, Flynn put away the Super Shotgun and did a backflip that tore the two horns out before pulling the Baron's head up and shoving both of the bone-structures into its face, turning it into a pile of dead meat. Spitting on the thing, he looked up to face both Tracer and D. Va, then clearing his throat nervously. The latter of which squealing in excitement.

"O M G, that WAS AWESOME." The Doom Slayer smiled under his helmet before approaching the two. "Stay behind me, get all your combat equipment, and let's move, we need to get to everyone else." The two women both nodded and went into their room, then came back out with the combat gear. "You know that clone me is a heavy sleeper?"

" **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!** "

" **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"  
** Then the sound of meat being sliced and noise of many demons breathing their last breath. "You hear that? Let's move!" Flynn started moving towards the source of those sounds. "VEGA get me the location of every agent in the base and abroad, recall them back here and tell the ones in the base to find their way to where I am." He rushed through a passageway that led to the mess hall, inside were Hanzo and Genji sitting peacefully, both in meditation positions. The sound of snapped fingers pulled them out of their meditation.

"Let's move, demons of Hell are roaming the base and I don't want to eat breakfast with them around." Both brothers nodded before jumping off the table then landing on their feet. Then another scream.

The group of five moved quickly about the Watchpoint, occasionally getting the Unwilling or the Imps that were easily dealt with. They passed by the observation deck at which point Hana called in a MEKA. Now they had a giant mech on their side. Good. They found Mei freezing some Imps to death and shattering the frozen monsters by shooting an icicle at them. Saying sorry each time one fell by her hand. Flynn tapped her shoulder a couple of times, the scientist got startled and shot an icicle into his mask.

"Sorry!" She dropped her weapon and covered her nose and mouth with both hands parallel to each other. The Doom Marine shook his head before picking up the contraption that fell and giving it to her.

"No apologizing when there are demons from Hell running around this place." That was when a particular three-meter tall cyborg scientist approached them with an assault rifle in hand.

"It appears that someone has opened another portal." Flynn was about to end the motherfucker but stopped as the scientist raised his hand. "And it was not me." The fist that was raised and ready to turn Hayden's robot brain into mush dropped.

"Let's move." Samuel nodded. Now they had a group of seven.

"I have detected Doctor Ziegler in the medical ward. I recommend you go and find her." VEGA informed everyone.

"Hey Flynn, how do you kill these things?" Tracer nonchalantly asked.

"Shoot it until it dies and if it has a head it's a weak spot. Unless it's a Pinkie. Shoot those things in the back." Flynn answered, looking around the bloodied hallways of Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

"…Interesting. What's a Pinkie?" And as if it was on cue, a Pinkie was making a head-first charge towards them.

"Get to the side." Everyone did what Flynn ordered; he jumped over the thing before shoving the Super Shotgun in its backend, pulling both triggers before throwing a Siphon grenade under it. The life force of the Pinkie was sucked out of it until it died.

"There you go." The Doom Slayer huffed before continuing to find his way towards Doctor Ziegler. The sound of shotguns were on an upper level. She was the only one they had in terms of a doctor as of right now, and they couldn't lose her. The hallways of the Watchpoint were extremely bloody, on the walls, there was blood, on the floor, there was blood, on some people's faces, there was blood. Flynn kneeled down and picked up a shotgun shell, looking next to it was a dead Hell Knight. In the distance, he could see a Mancubus approaching.

"Fuck…everybody get back." As he said that, an angelic figure jumped onto it, two yellow wings glowed brightly as a figure in white held a shotgun and was shoving it down the Mancubus' single eye. A single shotgun blast and the head of the thing was gone, the giant demon fell to the floor, blood and gore spewing from the corpse. "Who gave her a shotgun?" Lena inquired.

Flynn cleared his throat nervously. "Me." The figure in white approached the group of people only to be revealed as Mercy. Her white suit was stained with red blood. "Damn. And I thought I was scary to these demons." The medic smiled. A Hell Razer dropped from a vent. Hana, being the quickest to react out of all of them used the boosters of her MEKA, turning the giant mech upwards before changing direction to downwards and ramming the Hell Razer into the ground. Angela turned behind herself to see what was the problem.

D. Va's MEKA sidestepped, revealing the mutilated corpse of a Hell Razer.

"I have detected a significant Hell signature on top of the base. And the ORCA Dropship has landed." VEGA piped up.

"Wait where's Bastion?" Lena asked, as if on cue, the sounds that the Omnic would make while transforming into its Tank mode came from the medical ward. A couple of explosions later then a collapsed roof, the Bastion-class Omnic appeared.

"Oh, there you are."

/

"What the Hell happened here…" Soldier: 76 or Jack Morrison muttered as he cautiously roamed the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, near the barracks. It was all painted blood red. Plus the giant corpse of an immobile giant thing that had two horns shoved up its eyes and another large thing in Flynn's barracks that wasn't as giant as the last giant thing but nearly matched Reinhardt in his Crusader armor.

"I do not know friend, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Reinhardt stated the obvious.

"We all do Reinhardt." Zarya corrected him.

The group of about 10 held their weapons tightly and cautiously scanned the area with each step they took. "Well, it damn looks like Hell on Earth…" McCree muttered as the light to his cigar finally ran out, it dropped from his mouth and was quickly replaced by another cigar.

"Warning, demonic invasion in progress. Assemble at the Medical Ward." Athena's voice blared through the PA System.

"Well, I'll be damned." The cowboy dropped his cigar from his mouth again and stepped on it. Not caring that it was brand new

"Well you guys heard what she said. Let's move!" Lucio reminded them all before the group headed towards the medical ward.

On the way there they fought against these sort of humanoid creature things that did jack shit regarding damage and were fragile, but fast. Those things were dealt with swiftly; then there was a flying ball thing with spikes on it. It looked like a bitch to handle if alone as it dealt tons of damage. But since all 10 of them were packing firepower it was disposed of quickly. The last thing they saw and fought against was a humanoid figure that looked like it was human once but was a somewhat skeletal creature in the arms and legs but wore some chest plate that had two rocket launchers that were mounted on the shoulders. It could also fly using a jetpack.

But 76's accuracy with the Helix Rifle dealt with it pretty quickly. After that, the trek has been eerily silent and cautious. "Warning: Large demonic presence detected. Warning: Large demonic presence detected. Assemble at medical ward." Athena's voice droned on about this massive demonic presence. They stopped at the door of the medical ward and 76 slowly pushed it open, only to be pulled inside and Flynn's Praetor Suit helmet sticking out from the gap.

"Get in!" He hurriedly said before pulling Lucio in.

/

Flynn sighed. "Alright, gentlemen and gentlewomen. We have one more thing to kill then we all get to eat breakfast peacefully." The Doom Slayer brought up a holographic image of a massive monster on top of the base. "Meet the Cyberdemon." He pulled up some measurements of the beast. It measured about 30 feet tall and looked extremely menacing. The creature sported two large, sharp horns. The left of which having been broken in half. The left arm had a rocket launcher and laser gun combo embedded into it with the right arm having a large blade-like bone. The left foot had mechanical components and the on the right of the Cyberdemon's chest was the slot of an Argent Accumulator that Flynn has so happily removed last time he encountered the thing.

"Get out of my way and I'll deal with it." The Doom Slayer put up some video of him shooting it until it died.

/

The group of nineteen people trekked up the cliff that the Watchpoint was built into, with Hayden finding a way into Winston's lab. There was a massive red, demonic portal above Gibraltar and everyone could clearly see the Cyberdemon that looked even taller than what the measurement told it. "Just stay here. I'll deal with it." Flynn raised a fist before continuing on alone. He slowly trekked up the cliff, holding the Heavy Assault Rifle even tighter now.

The massive demon noticed him and turned around after looking into the distance like it was some movie villain or something.

" **YOU!"** It began in its demonic and Hellish voice. " **YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE STANDING IN HELL'S WAY!** "

"No shit I am!" Flynn snarked. "Now are we going to fight or-" He sidestepped a missile headed towards him. "Shit, not one to talk are you?" The Cyberdemon pointed its giant rocket launcher arm at him, a couple of red lasers came out of it and followed him as he moved about the empty space of the cliff. It stopped, and Flynn only stepped forward, then a giant yellow-orange laser fired from the arm. The demon tried kicking when the Doom Slayer got close but missed and was shot in the foot by a rocket launcher. Still standing, though, the Cyberdemon pointed its rocket launcher arm and fired a barrage of missiles at Flynn, missing each one.

The barrel of the Chaingun started spinning, slowly shooting bullets at the hulking beast before going to full speed. While doing this Flynn continued running at his usual pace, circling the beast and keeping the giant barrel of the Chaingun trained on it. The Cyberdemon hunched forward, and missiles came from its back then lasers came down from above and on the floor were orange circles, indicating where those missiles would land. Obviously, those were evaded.

But, the Cyberdemon tanked right through his missiles and made a charge for Flynn when he least expected it. Cracking a part of his visor, the Doom Slayer was thrown back, tumbling down the cliff before getting back up and going back into the fray.

That was when the group of 19 people that stayed behind and was watching from the sidelines decided that they didn't want to watch their friend getting pummeled to death by a 30-foot tall monster charged into the fray. Soldier: 76 fired his Helix rockets and garnered the attention of the hulking beast.

" **MORE SOULS TO CRUSH! GOOD!** " The demon said in its demonic voice before aiming its rocket arm at the crowd, locking onto their location.

"Get out of there!" Flynn screamed as he jumped onto the arm and pushed it down, changing the trajectory of the giant laser before climbing the Cyberdemon's arm and promptly being thrown off by the other. However, he landed on his feet, and he had his secret weapon in hand. Grinning wickedly, the BFG 9000 slowly charged up a green ball of death and destruction before being fired at the massive demon, its green ball of death and destruction slowly making its way into the beast before colliding with it. The demon screamed and recoiled back before hunching forward once more and unleashing, even more missiles than last time, staying in its position for longer. Now the entire cliffside was covered in orange circles.

"Get behind me!" Reinhardt said as he deployed his Barrier Field and aimed it upwards. Everyone huddled underneath it but Flynn, being the crazy person he was, ran up to the Cyberdemon, who was now covered in blood and gore plus was kneeling down, jumped onto its head and tore one of its horns out before smacking the bone into its face. The missiles were raining down and were devastating the cliff. Flynn took cover under the Cyberdemon's corpse to avoid them. Yellow-Orange energy crackled in the monster before exploding in a blinding light.

And next he knew it, the Doom Slayer and The Cyberdemon were back in Hell.

" **HAH! YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR MY TRAP! PREPARE TO DIE!** " The Cyberdemon roared once more, now fully on its feet and pointing its rocket arm at him. The head of the demon turned to more Yellow-Orange energy that was forming beside Flynn.

And next the single human and demon knew it, the entire Overwatch team was in Hell.

The Cyberdemon glared at the team with its four, demonic eyes. " **Well, that changes things.** " It said uncharacteristically. " **PREPARE TO DIE! ALL OF YOU!** "

* * *

 **Now they're in Hell. And what am I doing with my life?**


	11. The voice in his head

The Cyberdemon screeched once more, somehow looking even more menacing as the wounds the team and Flynn have inflicted on it have started to heal and get covered-up by a sort of material that looked like bone but probably wasn't. A new health bar appeared on Flynn's HUD.

"Fucking Hell…" Shaking his head, the BFG-9000 charged up once more, Flynn noticed another green ball floating near what looked like a giant door. Aiming the massive weapon at the hulking Hell demon, the charge of Argent-type plasma was fired, a ball of green energy hovered its way towards the Cyberdemon. Once it made contact, the hulking monster recoiled back from the impact, green energy crackling from the body.

Lena was the first to act as she zipped around and fired tiny blue pellets at the Cyberdemon. Zarya lobbed explosive charges with her Particle Cannon. Roadhog hefted Junkrat up and threw the smaller Junker towards the demon, the latter laughing manically as he dropped a small mine and detonated just under him, propelling him even further before landing himself on the Cyberdemon's shoulder.

The Cyberdemon, obviously feeling all this pain, screeched before pointing its rocket arm towards the group of agents that haven't moved out yet and fired a volley of rockets. McCree quickly combat rolled out of the area of effect while Soldier: 76 sprinted out, Lucio played one of his songs that made everyone faster. "Oh let's turn it up!" The rest of the team, taking this as a cue to get the Hell out of there, immediately dispersed.

Flynn ran by the green ball, his suit absorbed the BFG-9000 ammo. Deciding to conserve that ammo, the massive weapon was switched out for the Rocket Launcher. He locked onto the Cyberdemon, who was busy fending off against the Overwatch agents, and fired upon getting a lock. Three missiles fired from the weapon and exploding on the Cyberdemon's back.

The massive Hellspawn screeched. Its health bar was already reduced in half, only for it to start filling up again. "Keep on damaging it!" Flynn screamed at the Overwatch squad. The amount of gunfire thrown at the Cyberdemon amplified just from the sound alone and the health bar stopped refilling and went back to diminishing. The demon grabbed Tracer while she was mid-air and threw the Brit towards the edge of the arena. Mercy, taking note of this, immediately flew to her but her suit was severely burned by an arc of fire thrown at her, which resulted in the wings being damaged and making her lose flight. " **HAH! THE ANGEL ISN'T SO ANGELIC NOW!** " The demon roared once more before hunching over and letting out a barrage of missiles into the air. Circles appeared on the ground, indicating the area of effect of each missile. The entire Overwatch team fit itself into a small area of the arena that wasn't covered by the circles only to see three red lines pointed towards them that quickly turned red. Reinhardt quickly put up his shield only to turn it off again as the Cyberdemon changed direction and fired its laser beam elsewhere.

Flynn quickly sidestepped the laser beam and fired another burst of three missiles at the Cyberdemon, evading the rockets the demon sent towards him. "EAT THIS!" Flynn quickly took out the BFG-9000 and fired another charge of plasma. The green ball of energy collided with the Cyberdemon. The Hellspawn screeched in pain and fury. " **NO! IMPOSSIBLE!** " It screamed in its demonic voice. Its head had a light orange overlay on it as Flynn grabbed onto the same horn he broke last time, only for a massive hand to grab onto the Doom Slayer. The Cyberdemon darkly chuckled before standing up once more, with Flynn in his hand. The aforementioned struggled in the grip in vain. The demon chuckled once more and tried to move his other hand.

The other hand didn't move. It turned towards the arm that wasn't being used only to see it frozen. 76 fired Helix Rockets towards the frozen arm, which resulted in the limb being heavily damaged and start to chip apart. "Mei, keep freezing it!" 76 encouraged. Mei raised another ice wall under her and continued spraying her Endothermic Blaster at the arm. Hana fired up the boosters of her mech and directed it towards the Cyberdemon's frozen arm before ejecting. "Nerf this!" A couple of seconds later and one of the Hellspawn's arm was gone.

Flynn felt something wrap around his neck and yank him right out of the hand binding him, then landing on both his feet in front of Roadhog. The Junker Enforcer grunted through his gas mask.

"He says ya owe him one," Junkrat informed. Flynn nodded. Turning back around he saw the massive demon that was the Cyberdemon was pretty much done for. It was on its back right now, everyone could hear its massive breaths. Flynn jumped onto the body of the Hellspawn, casually walking on it before stopping when he reached the head.

"Tracer! You mind passing one of your bomb things?" He screamed towards Lena who looked in good enough condition.

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"I keep 'em to meself if that's alright!" Flynn sighed.

"Junkrat! Bomb?"

"How big!?" The Junker giggled like a madman.

"Biggest one you have!" A couple of minutes later, Junkrat climbed onto the body and handed him his Rip-Tire. "Just pull this thing 'ere and I'll blow it up where ya want it!" The Junker pointed towards a bit of string and a small handle that was sticking out from the spiked tire. Flynn moved back a bit then pulled the string that Junkrat pointed towards and let the Rip-Tire go.

The spikes on the explosive tore right through the Cyberdemon's weak body, carving deep into it. The demon screamed in immeasurable pain. "Now!" And just like that, the entire upper part of the Cyberdemon was no more.

"Well, glad that's over." Flynn jumped off the corpse. McCree walked up to him.

"That's good an' all, but er, how're we gonna get out of er, Hell?" As if on cue, Lena started levitating and blue energy started crackling from her.

"Uh! Loves, a bit of help?" She asked before disappearing, before reappearing with a pole that had a note attached to it. "Never knew I could do that. Crazy bastard didn't mention I could go in an' out of dimensions!" Tracer complained before handing Winston the pole. The Gorilla scientist read it.

"Attach in The Well." Winston recited what was written on the note. "What's that?" Flynn sighed.

"Not this again…" Taking a deep breath, the Doom Slayer decided to fill in everyone. "Basically, mad scientist Hayden and his big company tried getting energy from Hell. And now he wants us to get the place where he got that energy and stick this pole to the ground." Lena disappeared again and reappeared, this time dropping a small device on the ground.

It displayed a holographic video from Hayden. The entire squad huddled around the device to get a better view of the video. "I assume that all of you want to get out of Hell as soon as possible. And the only way to do that is to use the pole and the implants that I gave to Lena. Attach the implants to your head. After that head to a place known as The Well and stick the pole into the ground. Theoretically, there should still be enough Hell energy there to tether all of you back home. If not, then I am sorry to say that the ones who didn't get through are stuck. Best of luck to all of you." Then the video cut off. That didn't help much.

"Let's go, I know how to get there." _I think._ Flynn nervously thought.

A massive door opened and inside lay a single teleporter.

 _An hour later…_

They walked through the emptiness of the Titan's Realm, taking in the sights of the remains of a giant creature. Everybody looked around in curiosity, some getting frightened by the blood and gore while others looked on in pure curiosity. Symmetra walked up next to Flynn. "You have been here, correct?" Flynn nodded. "Can you explain to me the background of this area?" In front of them was the giant skull of the so-called Titan. Flynn turned around to what looked like a dead tree and walked up to a stone that had something inscribed in it that was glowing green.

Nobody dared to touch it but Flynn did, pressing the palm of his Praetor Suit up to it. Some green energy traversed his arm, then a demonic voice started speaking. "Listen." The Doom Slayer said. A minute later and they were partly filled in about his background. "There are more of these, you guys can listen to them when we get back home."

Then they stood before the drop in the giant skull.

"What, scared?" Flynn quipped. But he knew that nobody except him and Lena wouldn't be able to survive the jump. "Hope Samuel has something to fix this." And as if on cue, that was when the Doom Marine was engulfed in blue energy and suddenly found himself inside Winston's laboratory.

Hayden was typing away on one of the systems before he turned towards Flynn and handed him a box full of…something. He didn't know. "Tell them to attach this to their feet. It will make them fall at any distance without dying." Then he was tethered back to the Titan's Realm. He opened the box, the contents were some sort of external implants. "Attach these to your feet, it'll make you be able to fall from any distance without dying."

Everyone save for Tracer and Flynn took a pair of the implants and attached them to their respective feet. "How do we know these will work?" Angela inquired.

"Only one way to find out." And just like that, he shoved the medic down the drop. She screamed all the way down before landing with a thud. "I'm alive!" She screamed from down there. Everybody, trusting the voice down there, all jumped down at the same time.

Some voiced their terror through screams while others voiced their excitement through excited screams. They all landed in one pile on top of Mercy. Of course, Roadhog was on top. The medic slowly crawled out of the pile looking pretty dazed. Flynn landed in front of her and outstretched a hand. She grabbed onto it and was pulled out of the dog pile. "No problem-"

 _BITCH SLAP!  
_ "OW!" Angela only let out a 'Hmph!' before crossing her arms and looking away, before bursting into giggles and falling on top of Flynn, the both of them now on the ground and the human-dog pile still being a human dog pile.

In the meantime, Junkrat was trying to negotiate with Roadhog on how to get the fat bastard off of them.

"Come on ya fat bastard get off!"

"…" Roadhog breathed in and out of his mask.

"What d'ya mean ya can't!?"

"…"

"Can't ya just move!?"

"…"

"Really!?"

"…" Roadhog replied with a sort of huff.

"Flynn! He's calling his favor!" Upon hearing his name, Flynn sat up straight, looking at the pile of people. "Get 'im off of us!" Sighing, he stood up, climbed the pile, in the hopes that he wouldn't step on anyone's heads, then shoved the Junker Enforcer off the pile, making the fat bastard roll down the stack of people. Much to the ire of people under his tumble-down path.

Then Flynn jumped off, Roadhog walked up to him, looking the Doom Slayer deeply under the gas mask, before letting out a huff.

"He says thanks!" Junkrat informed. Flynn looked at the pile of people once more, progressively it got smaller and smaller, which meant more and more people were standing. It was relatively quiet, save for the amount of groans of people affected by Roadhog crushing them.

"Ow, man that is not an experience I want to go through again!" Everybody agreed with Lucio as they tried to get rid of the pain of having a fat bastard heavier than Winston on top of all of them.

"It is quite empty for…Hell. Care to explain?" Zarya piped up, at which Flynn nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er…I…um. Killed them all?" That was when everybody stared at him dumbfounded.

"Hold on, so you literally emptied Hell." 76 confirmed. At which Flynn nodded.

"I am the Doom Slayer after all…" The Doom Slayer muttered.

"Anyways, let's go, we're still pretty far from The Well." Everybody groaned as they continued walking with Flynn leading them all.

 _Hours later…_

The walk was pretty uneventful. It was like a tourist's vacation of Hell, with the murderer of most if not all the inhabitants being their guide. Nobody likes the fact that they were stepping on actual blood and flesh, but they had to brave it since they were in Hell. Then they stopped to get some rest.

"This would be the place where Samuel would normally tether me out…and I don't know the directions to the Well from here…" Flynn muttered as he paced in a circle, brainstorming ways on how to get out of Hell. He continued pacing, more and more ideas coming and going into his head.

" **Hey.** " Someone or maybe something tapped his shoulder, making him jump and turning around. " **Heard you needed directions.** " It was an Imp. An IMP. But this Imp was strangely familiar.

" **Wait. Hey, I remember you!** " It said, in a quarter demonic, quarter high-pitched and half normal voice. " **You're the guy I made the armor for! What was your name again…er…give me a sec.** " Flynn was just about ready to end this motherfucker but something was holding him back…like he owed the guy something.

" **Oh right! Doom Slayer! Remember me? You know, the guy that made your armor! Speaking of which, where is it?** " The Imp cocked its head side-to-side, examining Flynn's Praetor Suit.

"I painted the Praetor Suit." He replied. The Imp slowly nodded.

" **Nice, like the new look. Oh right! You probably forgot my name cause…you know, you were entombed in a cursed sarcophagus for a couple hundred years and all. Buuut, nobody can pronounce it so…just call me Dan.** "

"Who are you?" Flynn asked. Cocking his head to one side as he analyzed the Imp. Something about it seemed…different, it gave off a less menacing vibe.

" **You know…the erm…the 'wretch who shall not be named'.** " Dan replied. " **Either way heard you needed some directions to the Well, just give me a sec…** " Then the Imp disappeared, a small trail of smoke being left of the demon, Flynn raised his shotgun and pointed at its former position before looking around.

 _ **Ah, much better.**_ The Imp's voice went through his head.

 _WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HEAD._ Flynn thought, hoping to get a response.

 _ **You friends wouldn't like it if they saw me would they? And either way, you owe me for making you this fine set of armor. Now let's go! Just follow my directions!**_ Dan's voice came back.

 _Fair point._ Flynn conceded, before making his way back to the group. Said group was sitting around, not doing much. He thought about the demon in his head right now, this one…was odd. First, it actually helped him, secondly, it somehow was fluent in English-

 _ **All demons know your Earth languages, Doom Slayer, and I hope you don't remember the time I was begging for my life to join your side. Oh, wait. I just did. Fuck.**_ Flynn chuckled at the thought of a demon begging for his life, but of course, he couldn't remember it, being trapped in a cursed sarcophagus and all.

Flynn made his way back to the group, currently, most of them were enraptured in a card game while the rest were asleep. "Hey, guys! I know a way!" Everybody turned his way.

"Let's go then!" Lena jumped to her feet while everyone else groaned, most of them because of the card game they were so enraptured and the rest waking up from their sleep.

 _Next half an hour or so…_

 _ **Alright, just pass by that doorway and you'll be even closer!**_ The Imp's voice gave directions through Flynn's head, currently, the group was in the Kadingir Sanctum, having to brave the floating pieces of rock and all.

The group stopped as they saw the hologram replay of Hayden and his UAC soldiers walking towards a doorway, one of the UAC soldiers' holograms was carrying an injured hologram soldier, Hayden was in the middle of the group, slowly walking.

"Ah yes, I remember this…" Hayden's voice echoed through everyone's comms, much to the displeasure to everyone. The doorway was already opened so they passed through it, turning a bit to the left they braved a very small flight of stairs that most people were sarcastically making comments about, turning a bit to the right as they went through a small pathway to a slope, they walked on it before turning right again and braving another slope, more people were making sarcastic comments and quips about the 'menacing and dangerous slopes'. With Mercy sarcastically having Flynn carry her bridal style.

Then an empty patch of land with the corpse of a Baron of Hell. "Ah…memories when I killed my first Hell Baron!" The corpse was decapitated and a horn was by its side, the head probably somewhere else. The group entered a small cave that had a skeleton with a cool looking helmet and an arrow in its knee.

"I'm taking this!" Hana immediately plucked the helmet from the skeleton.

 _ **There! Just pull that lever over there!**_ The lever seemed oddly familiar.

 _Didn't I already pull that?_ Flynn thought.

 _ **I RESET IT. NOW PULL IT.**_ The wretch's voice suddenly became louder which hurt his head quite a bit. Doing what the voice in his said commanded, he pulled the switch back. A guitar riff played in Flynn's head.

 _ **Almost there~! Just head over there and jump down then turn around!**_

The group followed Flynn as he left the cave and jumped down a ledge and then turning around, the ledge side was open and inside lay a teleporter. Flynn, going against all instincts jumped in.

And next, he knew it, he was in the Well, one by one the rest of the group flowed in.

"Hey!" D. Va pointed an accusing finger at him. "You pulled that lever already! How'd it become unpulled?"

 _ **Oh shit.**_ Dan's voice sounded worried.

"I, er…It's Hell, Hana. I don't know what happens down here." Flynn responded, sounding a bit sheepish.

"And how did you know to pull that lever again!? Huh!?" Hana interrogated while keeping the accusing finger pointed at him. _**That girl is on some detective shit.**_

"Yeah! How did you know!" Tracer pressed on. Everybody in the Overwatch team agreed with what she said by crying out some sort of agreeing on grunt or response. Then Hana took center stage and suddenly had a detective vibe surrounding her.

"Flynn Taggart! How did you know to go through all that to find this place!?" Flynn gulped as he realized he was pretty much fucked.

 _ **They know you're psycho! Just say it was a voice in your head!**_ The wretch suggested.

"A, er, voice in my head?" The gamer's brows furrowed as her case was suddenly brought down. Technically Flynn wasn't lying to them so maybe he could get out of this alive. While the gamer extraordinaire was thinking about making a rebuttal, the Doom Slayer took out the pole from behind his back and stabbed it deep into the ground. Some blue energy crackled from said pole before attaching to each and every member of the illegal Overwatch then teleporting them all back to base, more specifically, in Winston's lab.

"Ah, good. You're all back. I was afraid some of you wouldn't return." Hayden was sitting on a chair, with a cup of tea in his hand. "I don't know why I made this." Then the scientist put the cup on the table. At which point Lena slowly inched her way towards it and promptly grabbed it and downed the entire contents. Samuel faced his robotic head towards her.

"Sorry, I was just parched." The Brit said, at which Hayden slowly nodded.

"Very well. I have nothing else to say so please, let me get back to work."

Then everyone left the room.

/

"Doctor Hayden, are you sure not telling anyone about the demon in his head is a good idea?" Athena asked… Samuel was just working on Winston's Tesla Cannon, the goal here was to extend its range and power.

He switched out the old wires that transferred the energy produced by its core and into electricity that could be thrown. "They shouldn't know."  
"Very well."

The scientist continued working on the weapon, changing various parts in and out before hefting the weapon up to head-level then putting it back down, tweaking various other things.

It went on like this for a few minutes.

"Doctor Hayden. Miss Ziegler is already quite suspicious, the Doom Slayer has noticed her coming to his door and opening it when there was no possible chance to hear her coming. I am assuming the demon in his head has told him of her arrival." Samuel sighed at VEGA's information.

"When the time comes, they'll know."

* * *

 **Oh yes, I introduced the wretch who shall not be named.**


	12. First three days with a demon

**Okay, an author that goes by the name Kamzil118 got inspired by my story somehow, I genuinely don't know how someone would get inspired by this story, other than why the fuck not, I don't know. If you're reading this, author I previously mentioned, please explain cause I can't figure it out. Either way, if you want to read his story Overwatch Six, go ahead.**

 **Also,** _ **When text is like this, Dan is talking in Flynn's head if you couldn't realize.**_

* * *

The only thing that has happened since Dan has come to Earth with Flynn was that the demon was yammering its experience being so lonely in Hell because it was so empty cause the Doom Slayer came back.

 _ **So I tried making my own friends-**_

 _Dan._

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _Do you seriously think I give a shit?_

 _ **Flynn.**_

 _Yeah?  
_ _ **Do you seriously think I give a shit that you give a shit?**_

 _No. But do you seriously think I give a shit?_

 _ **No, but you're forced to listen-oh, your girlfriend is almost at your door.**_

 _How do you know Mercy's my girlfriend?_ Flynn mentally asked.

 _ **I can see the past of anybody that I get into. I probably should have worded better.**_ Dan admitted.

 _Yeah, you should have._ Flynn got off his ass and headed towards the door, opening it to reveal Angela who was about to knock. She yelped in surprise. "Oh!"

"You need anything?" He asked.

"How did you know I was coming?" The medic asked. Flynn only shrugged at the question.

"I don't think that's the reason you actually came."

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THA-" A shriek came from Tracer's room, they both heard it and immediately rushed, Flynn barreled right through her door and inside, was an Imp munching on Clone Tracer's body. The real Tracer wasn't in there. Some other people came to see what was happening but the Imp was gone, leaving a trail of smoke behind and the remains of Clone Tracer was all that was left from the clone.

"What happened!?" Soldier: 76 was wearing his visor with a tank top and white boxers while holding his Heavy Pulse Rifle.

 _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?_ Flynn mentally disciplined the demon in his head.

 _ **What? Can't a man eat once in a while? Anyways, like I was saying-**_

 _NOT A GOOD TIME._

… _ **Fair point, I'll talk later.**_

"T-There was-was a-a-a d-d-demon a-and it-it w-was e-eating cl-cl-clone Tr-Tr-Tracer!" Mercy stammered out, everyone turned to Flynn.

"What?" He innocently asked.

"Well, you know about demons, so talk!" 76 ordered. Flynn, acting like he was a specialist in this stuff, approached the remains of Clone Tracer and kneeled down next to the remains.

"I know jack-diddly-shit on how they eat." The Doom Slayer said before standing back up.

"So you can't tell us-"

"Hiya what's going on here- OH MY GOD IS THAT CLONE ME!?" Tracer blinked into her room, in front of all the people crowded outside, her expression was first cheerful and peppy then turned to shocked and horrified as she observed the remains of her clone.

"Yeah…a, uh demon got to her." Flynn explained.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Hana screamed from behind the crowd. She had her light pistol and looked ready to kill something. Even though she was only wearing a pair of boxers and a white tank top.  
"It appears that a demon is still prowling the base." Hayden's voice made them all turn to the scientist. "From what it appears, an _Imp_ has gotten to your clone, Lena. Unfortunately, the Imp has proven to be crafty and has disappeared just as Flynn and Angela discovered the leftovers of its…meal. Although it is quite pathetic that an Imp of all things has killed your clone. I'll get cleanup drones shortly." A couple minutes later, a few drones came in and started wrapping Clone Tracer's body in a body bag then carrying it away.

"I have also come to the conclusion that killing the clone has no effect on the original." Then everyone dispersed, still kind of shocked about the demon and being extra paranoid. Angela only clung onto Flynn.

"Can I-I stay in your room?" She asked, sounding extra cute, Flynn only chuckled before dragging her back to his room.

 _ **So as I was saying, I tried to make demon friends cause it was sooo lonely-**_

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP._ Flynn mentally screamed at his demon friend.

 _ **Someone's grumpy at night. Aight fine, you may peacefully go to sleep, if you need to talk to me I'll be on top of the cliff, making my habitat. Just don't tell anyone that I live up there.**_

 _GOOD._

The Doom Slayer then walked her up the stairs and offered her to sleep on his bed. "I'll take the couch-"

"No!" She complained, "Come in with me!" The medic ordered. Flynn raised his hands.

"Alright, alright." He said before climbing into bed with her. Laying by her side, looking deep into the doctor's blue irises.

"Ca-Can you hold me?" Angela asked, earning a wide-eyed stare from the Doom Slayer of all people.

 _ **I can see where this is going~!**_

 _Shut the fuck up._ Flynn now wanted to murder this demon.

 _ **Aight, sorry. Please don't murder me.**_

"U-Uh, okay." He replied. Now they were both holding each other in a cuddle, the medic lets out a soft sigh before falling asleep, a few seconds later, Flynn could feel his eyelids get heavy and slowly close.

 _ **Nighty night~**_

 _Actually. Shut up. Please._

 _ **Sorry. I had to do it.**_ The demon's voice sounded sincere in his head.

Then they all went asleep.

/

 _DAY 1_

 _ **HEY! WAKE UP! YOU THERE!? WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH!**_ Flynn's mind blared those words as Dan continued repeating them in his head.

"What the fuck do you want Dan…" Flynn muttered, not realizing he just said that out loud.

 _ **HEY! DON'T TALK OUT LOUD! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!  
**_ _What?_

 _ **DID YOU KNOW, THERE WAS A SECRET BUNKER ON TOP OF THIS BASE!?**_

… _Interesting. I didn't know that._

 _ **THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY! BYE!**_

"What the fuck…" Flynn muttered once more, saying that loud enough to wake up Angela who was holding him a tight cuddle.

"H-Huh? Flynn? Did you…say anything?" She innocently asked as her eyes opened, revealing the beautiful blue irises to him.

"Sorry, probably said something in my sleep," Flynn replied. Angela only smiled and ruffled Flynn's short hair.

 _ **Hey, that actually feels kind of-**_

 _AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE BUILDING YOUR HABITAT!?_

 _ **Right, I'll get to that! Bye!**_

A couple seconds later and Flynn's felt a bit light-headed and then everything went back to normal. What the actual fuck was wrong with this demon. He yawned as one hand rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock in his room, his head immediately flopped back onto the bed when it revealed it was about 6 AM. _Christ all mighty._ His eyelids slowly closed and he could feel sleep enveloping him plus the sensation of Angela nuzzling her head into his neck.

A sound came from outside, reminiscent of a "ZWEEEEEE!" but none of the two were awake enough to check it out.

 _An hour or so later…_

Doctor Hayden was walking the hallways, the scientist bumped into Tracer. "Have you seen Bastion?" He asked. The Brit shook her head.

"Nope!" The scientist made a sound reminiscent of sighing.

"VEGA, where was the last time Bastion was seen?" The words "INCOMING VOICE COMM" and then VEGA's logo appeared on the left side of Samuel's HUD.

"The last reported sighting of Bastion is…oh, my." The AI sounded a bit worried.

"What happened?" Hayden asked, dreading the answer.

"The Omnic has been kidnapped by Talon and- oh, my." VEGA cut itself short again. "Talon is amassing a force of Bastion-class Omnics to lay out a full ground assault against many locations in the world. They have also recently hijacked a weapon on Route sixty-six while the team was in Hell. They're planning to assault the city of Ilios in Greece to control the area. I am assembling two teams. I assume you want to keep the Doom Slayer from embarking?" Hayden nodded.

"I need to talk to him."

"Very well."  
/

Flynn woke up with a yawn, sitting up straight, the first thing his mind noticed was that Angela wasn't there anymore, which was a bit of a disappointment.

 _Dan, if you make one comment about that I will murder your family._

 _ **Don't have one.**_

 _Well shit._

 _ **I'm not gonna be an asshole make a comment about your disappointment about your girlfriend not being there. Oh wait, I just did.**_

 _Fuck you._

Flynn yawned again before rolling off of the bed and then standing up. Now it was time to get on with the day. Yawning once more, he stumbled a few steps before promptly off of the staircase and getting up without a scratch. A postit note was on the screen of his TV.

 _I hope you slept well. I apologize for not being there. A team had to embark on a mission. Doctor Hayden has requested you stay at base._

 _-Angela_

 _PS: He has also requested to talk to you about something as soon as possible._

He chuckled at how clean and neatly written the note was, she either had too much time to do this or maybe she was that good. Probably the latter since the team had to scramble so quickly. Yawning once more, he slipped on the bodysuit and put the Praetor Suit on piece by piece before it was out the door.

He yawned once more as the door closed behind him. A short figure was also in the hallway dressed in a familiar bodysuit, the person turned to him. "You weren't cleared to go on a mission?" Hana asked. Flynn only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hayden needs to talk to me." He admitted before going on his way without a word.

He stepped outside, a breath of fresh air went into his lungs before he exhaled and continued on his way. Then made his way to Winston's lab, where Hayden spent most of his time.

Upon arriving, the large door automatically opened and the scientist stood there, both robotic arms behind his figure. "Please, come in." Samuel gestured for Flynn to enter, in which he did. Stepping inside, he noticed a brand new, sleek-looking table in the middle of the lab, filled with holograms and blueprints. A chair hovered towards Flynn. "Please, sit."

"I assume you are in the dark on why you were called here instead of going on a mission." The scientist began. "But, it is an important matter. Did you encounter this demon?" A holographic image of Dan the demon appeared in front of Flynn. "Please, answer truthfully."

 _ **Hey, isn't that me?**_

"Nope. Never saw him." Flynn shook his head, outright lying. Hayden made a sound reminiscent of sighing.

"I know you're lying. It has come to my attention that you, _the_ Doom Slayer, has _cooperated_ _with this demon._ " The scientist stated. "It would make me more comfortable if you'd admit on what has been happening."

"Furthermore, it has come to my attention that this demon has _built_ the Praetor Suit."

Flynn took in a deep breath. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Hayden made another sound reminiscent of sighing again. "Very well then. You have given me no other choice." And suddenly, like Emperor Palpatine, some purple energy came from Hayden's hands and started zapping Flynn, who screamed in immeasurable pain.

 _ **HOLY FUCK THIS HURTS! I'M BAILING, I'M BAILING, JESUS CHRIST YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD HIM!**_

 _WELL I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THE FUCKING EMPEROR PALPATINE!_ A second later, a demon appeared behind Flynn.

" **Alright fine, fine, he transported me to Earth, what's the big deal? I didn't try to murder anyone here except for that clone. Cause I knew she was a clone."**

"The 'big deal' here is that a demon has walked between dimensions, _AGAIN._ " Samuel put an emphasis on the word 'again'.

" **And? I didn't outright murder any real people here did I? What, do I need to prove myself now? Alright, what do you want me to do!?"** Dan argued.

Doctor Hayden made another sound reminiscent of sighing. "Okay fine, I will trust that you will _not_ cause havoc within this base. Seeing as you only killed a clone. Am I to be assured that my trust is well placed?"

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever, just don't tell anyone.** " Dan waved the doctor off like his life wasn't depending on it, when in reality, it probably was. " **Although I want to know how you became Emperor Palpatine.** "

"I have no idea what you mean," Hayden admitted.

" **Wow someone's old. Oh well, bye!** " Then the demon disappeared, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"That was certainly an experience." Flynn heavily breathed in and out as his arm held onto the table for support.

 _ **I'll fix your armor just because I'm a nice guy and because I feel sorry that you got zapped by Emperor Palpatine. Point me towards the nearest workshop.**_

 _Yeah, I'll get you there, just give me a sec._ A couple more breaths and then he felt fine. _Alright, I'm fine now._

Then he went back outside, at which D. Va jumped him. Well not literally, but jumped in front of him.

"I know your secret!" She proudly said. Flynn only blinked a few times.

"What?" He replied, trying to act dumb.

"That there's you're friends with a-"

" **Surprise motherfucker,** " Dan said behind her, then threw something at her head, the object collided with the back of Hana's head, dropping the teenager unconscious. Upon further inspection, it looked like a rock. Dan slowly crept up to her and placed one of its hands, paws, or claws, whatever it was onto the gamer's head, before removing it.

" **There, she won't know what happened.** " Then Dan disappeared.

"That's interesting. Well, let's get on with the day."

Then Flynn went to his quarters to play video games, getting banned on most shooters because Dan told him if any enemies got close. Which resulted in people calling hacks on him.

 _DAY 2._ _ **(Nothing really happened after that incident.)**_

 _ **Man, those Reaper noobs don't know that we can hear their footsteps!**_ Dan complained inside Flynn's mind. Now he was permanently banned from the official Overwatch game.

 _ **Wait, didn't I promise you to fix your armor yesterday?  
**_ _Probably. I don't fucking know._

They did a true all-nighter last night. With Flynn waking up because of Dan's complaining. Like a true gamer, he passed out on the couch after stealing some of Hana's Mountain Dew and Doritos supply.

"WHO STOLE MY MOUNTAIN DEW AND DORITOS!?" D. Va's scream sounded throughout the base, because according to Hana, nobody fucked with her Mountain Dew or Doritos supply. The door to Flynn's room was blown right open by an extremely pissed off Hana Song.

Flynn immediately ran to hide, wiping the Doritos dust from his face and keeping extremely quiet. For some reason his armor wasn't with him, he remembered having his armor on during his gaming session. "AH HA! FLYNN! I KNEW IT!" Flynn immediately tried his best to make himself smaller. Hoping to God that she wouldn't find him.

"COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Hana screamed once more in his room, before grumbling something in Korean then leaving his room. Flynn immediately sighed and crawled out of his hiding spot, realizing that it was the closet he just came out of.

 _ **Heh, someone came out of the closet.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ **So the armor?  
**_ _Right, right._

 _ **Make sure to keep the door locked.**_

Then they went to the workshop and Dan started to work on Praetor Suit.

 _DAY 3_

Flynn fell asleep in the workshop, Dan was finished with the Praetor Suit. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, vision blurry at first but it came back to him. He was sitting down, back leaning against the wall. He noticed his armor just standing there.

 _ **So, what do you think? Looks brand new, doesn't it?  
**_ _Let me actually get close to it before I can judge…_ Flynn stood up, groggily walked towards his armor before putting a hand on the chest plate, dragging his hand down.

 _Why does it feel like it's brand new?_

 _ **Because I hammered it to death.**_

 _That doesn't sound right._

 _ **I know. Wanted to see how you would react.**_

 _What a comedian._ Flynn rolled his eyes before putting on the suit piece by piece. This time slipping in quite a bit quicker as each part snapped in more quickly and more snugly.

 _ **Also, think fast!**_ Dan appeared and a shotgun was thrown toward Flynn's face. Knocking the Doom Slayer in the head. "Ow." The weapon dropped to his hands.

 _ **I made you another shotgun because I'm so nice.**_

 _How sweet of you._

The shotgun was similar to the one he first picked off of that dead corpse a few hours after he woke up from the sarcophagus, but this time, it had a few red inscriptions on it, most notably the same symbol on his helmet. Now clad in his new red Praetor suit, he walked out the workshop and back into his room. Yawning once more he planted his ass on the couch and booted up his game console, hoping in most likely vain that he was unbanned from one of the games that he 'hacked'.

Then someone banged on his door. Of course, he stood up to check it.

 _ **You might not want to open that door.**_

 _Why not?  
_ _ **Bad guys. Tons of them.**_

 _So...what am I supposed to do?  
_ _ **You know that BFG-nine-thousand you have?**_

 _Yeah? What about it?_

 _ **You know how it decimates anything that's within a four-foot radius of its giant green ball of death?**_

 _Yeah…oh, I see._

 _ **Alright, open the door from here and just shoot your giant-plasma-ball-of-doom at the bad guys outside.**_

 _Gladly. But I left my phone in the cafeteria I think. So you mind appearing and opening the door from there?  
_ _ **Ugh, why do you have to be so forgetful?**_

Dan the demon appeared and pressed the button to slid open, while that happened, Flynn's BFG-9000 was in his hands and already charging up.

"ENGAGE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Someone said from outside while people in jet-black armor flowed inside his room. The BFG-9000 charged up even more and then a green ball of death and destruction came out of the part of the weapon that was facing the baddies.

"What the fu-OH MY GOD-" The green ball of death and destruction blew up everybody in its path, then floated outside Flynn's room before disappearing.

 _ **I LOVE IT!**_

 _Me too. Me too._

"WARNING, INTRUDERS DETECTED." The alarm started blaring and Athena's voice started repeating those words.

"Great." Flynn rolled his eyes before stepping outside, the scent of cooked meat fresh in his nostrils.  
 _Have fun with the feast after this blows over._

 _ **Oh, I will.**_

Then Flynn went outside. His new shotgun that looked like it came straight from Hell scanning the area.

 _ **It did come from Hell you idiot.**_

 _Shut up._

The Slayer continued moving in silence, being extra vigilant today. It was like the same situation with the Hell invasion. But this time, there were humans. And Humans were smarter than demons.

 _ **Now that's just plain racist.**_

… _Good point._

He stands corrected, demons were as smart as humans but didn't have the necessary firepower to destroy mankind.

 _ **Much better.**_

Either way, there were bad guys prowling the hallways of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. "I have activated some optional challenges for you to complete if you want to progress more quickly," VEGA informed him.

"Oh, not this shit again." A small list appeared on the right side of Flynn's HUD.

 _Variety is the Spice of Death (HUMAN EDITION): Perform five different glory kills on enemy soldiers_

 _Quite the collector: Find hidden collectibles_

 _Picking up after yourself: Find your phone_

Flynn finished reading the list, questioning the last one. "It is to encourage you to not be so forgetful. As I will not stop reminding you to find your lost belongings, so to leverage my demand, you will be compensated with a Weapon Upgrade." VEGA said as if the AI was reading his mind.

"Okay…?"

Then Flynn ran off to go find more people to kill, with his all new shotgun.

 _Say, have you ever wondered if there are female demons?_

 _ **Interesting question. Never really looked into it. Can go back to Hell to check if you want…?  
**_ _No, don't do that. It reminds me of that._

 _ **What's 'that'? Stop playing the pronoun game.**_

 _You don't wanna know._

 _ **Aw come on! Tell me!**_

 _No._

 _ **Fine then, asshole.**_

Flynn continued his search for bad guys, stopping at the cafeteria to look for his phone and finding it in one of the snack cabinets. "How'd this get here?" He asked nobody in particular before running off to somewhere else.

The words "WEAPON UPGRADE OBTAINED" Quickly flashed on his HUD before disappearing.

 _Pick up after yourself: COMPLETED_

 _Quite the collector: 1 of 5 completed._

A group of men in jet black armor burst through the wall of the cafeteria, three of them holding rocket launchers. "Someone got tips from Michael Bay."

 _ **Hey! I was about to say that!**_ Dan complained from inside Flynn's head before appearing behind the group of armored men. The demon grabbed a hold of one of the men and promptly tore the poor bastard's head right off, before evading a rocket fired at him and throwing a fireball towards the group, knocking them back a bit. Dan jumped once more and landed on another bad guy, said bad guy was screaming for his partners to shoot the demon off but was cut short as his head was torn into two parts. Dan jumped off of the corpse and landed on one of the cafeteria's table, a fireball formed in its paw/claw/hand and was launched towards the remainder of the group. Said group burst into flames.

The demon made a finger gun and blew imaginary smoke from the imaginary barrel of the imaginary gun.

One of the bad guys from the bad guy group was trying to crawl away from the Doom Slayer and his demon friend, leaving a blood trail behind. Flynn, noticing this, walked up to the guy and promptly crushed his head with a boot. "THERE IT IS!" Hana's scream came from somewhere. Then the sound of her light pistol firing.

" **Oh shit.** " Then Dan disappeared.

"DANGIT! IT GOT AWAY! FLYNN! DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT!?" D. Va pointed towards the spot where Dan was, occasionally twitching. The gamer was in her bodysuit but not in her MEKA.

"What?" Flynn turned to her.

"THAT-THAT DEMON! IT TRIED SNEAKING UP ON YOU!"

"Really?" He tried putting up the best surprised expression he could. D. Va took it, though, so it wasn't all in vain.

 _ **Someone knows how to act.**_

Then the Earth, or in this case, the area Flynn and D. Va was in, shook. It shook again, this time even stronger. Then again, and again, each time getting progressively stronger.

" **Uh, I think I should be the least of your concern.** " Hana immediately turned to the half normal, quarter high-pitched and quarter demonic voice, finally meeting gazes with Dan the demon.

"AH HA!" Dan showed his palms as a sign of surrender before pointing to the hole in the cafeteria wall. Flynn took a step outside. The ground shook again. And surfacing from the water was a giant robot.

"Jesus, Joseph, and Mary. They brought a..."

 _ **They brought a motherfucking TRANSFORMER. I WANT ONE! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE!? I'M A DEMIGOD AND THESE GUYS ARE JUST REGULAR HUMAN IDIOTS! LIKE COME ON! IS LIFE THIS UNFAIR! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?**_

 _I'LL IGNORE THAT COMMENT ABOUT HUMANS FOR A SECOND THERE._

 _ **OH SHIT DID I REALLY SAY THAT!?**_

 _YES, YOU DID YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_

 _ **WELL SHIT. ARE YOU GONNA PUMMEL ME NOW- OH MY GOD THEY ONLY BROUGHT THE TRANSFORMER TO**_ _ **KIDNAP EMPEROR PALPATINE!?**_ _ **ARE THEY FUCKING STUPID!? THEY BRING THAT FUCKING THING OVERSEAS AND ONLY DO IT TO GRAB A TALL, BADASS LOOKING ROBOT-ASS MOTHERFUCKER AND JUST BAIL!? REALLY!? ARE THEY THAT FUCKING IDIOTIC!?**_

 _Apparently yes._

D. Va said something in Korean as her Light Pistol dropped from her hand and onto the ground. "They seriously brought that thing in just to kidnap Doctor Hayden?" The gamer asked. The Transformer then put the doctor into a black helicopter before going under the sea again while the helicopter flew away somewhere.

" **Apparently yes! Look at those fucking idiots! IDIOTS I SAY!** " The voice of Dan the demon made D. Va turn around then her hands patting down her waist for the Light Pistol only to find it on the ground. " **Right.** " Then Dan disappeared.

Once Hana pointed her weapon at where Dan was, the only thing left was a trail of smoke. "DANGIT! SO CLOSE!"

* * *

 **Of course, I made Dan a foul-mouthed demon. Either way, hoped you like it, review pls cause I really like reading them, favorite and follow (or one of the two) if you like it, and thanks for reading.**

 **(Wow that was the first time I actually made an Author's Note not half-drunk!)**


	13. Flynn can't keep a secret

Flynn patted Hana on the shoulder. "You won't get the demon." Then he left for his room.

 _HOURS LATER_

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" Then tons, and tons of gunfire. Flynn peeked out of the door to his room.

 _ **YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR FRIENDS WERE COMING BACK SO SOON.**_

 _WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW DID I?_

 _ **FAIR POINT. NOW THEY KNOW SOMETHING IS UP.**_

"Flynn!" Someone said in front of him, but he was still having a conversation with the demon in his head. "Earth to Flynn! Flynn!"

 _ **OH GET READY FOR THE BITCH SLAP!**_

And a hand collided with Flynn's cheek.

 _ **OH! TOUCHDOWN!**_

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Flynn screamed at the person who slapped him.

"Sorry, I couldn't get your attention!" Tracer waved her hands all around. "Anyway, they kidnapped Mercy! And there was a demon-" That was when the whole world went red for him.

"Where'd they kidnap her?" Flynn asked, calmly.

"She's still at Lijiang Tower!" And then all that was left of the Doom Slayer was his outline and a cloud of dust that collided with her face. For the first time, Tracer ate someone else's dust. Literally.

/

" **Do you even know how to pilot this thing!?** " Dan asked from the back of the ORCA dropship. Currently, Flynn was flying to Lijiang Tower.

"I don't but for the sake of the plot now I do!" Flynn screamed back to his demon partner. The drop ship tumbled around for a few seconds as he lost control for a second but went back to normal as he found the auto-stabilize button. In that period Dan was swearing profusely as he was thrown from wall to wall.

" **CHRIST YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THIS THING DO YOU!?** " A second later Dan was forced to go back to Flynn's mind as a variety of objects ranging from reasonably sized to an entire chair were thrown at the demon.

/

 _Unknown location._

Doctor Hayden wasn't having the best of times. That was the obvious thing. His body was tied to a chair and his electric powers, or as the demon called it, his 'Emperor Palpatine powers' weren't recharged. He stayed silent, the sound of his simulated breathing the only thing making his presence audible.

"Ilios, Greece, Ilios, Greece…" He kept on repeating the place he has been taken to, only to be shut up by the guard in the cell with him. A quick jolt from a taser promptly cut his chatter short. The door to his cell opened, the guard did a salute as a man that looked like the edgiest thing alive walked in, hands behind his back.

 _Huh, edgy…that's a new term._ Hayden thought, his voice box kept shut as the single blue light on his head considerably dimmed. "What do you want…" He muttered.

" **I want to know how to defeat Flynn Taggart.** " The edgiest man alive replied. Hayden chuckled.

"It's _impossible_. I am not lying when I say this, but he is a literal _god_ that only kills _._ " The doctor put an emphasis on the word impossible and god. No point in hiding the obvious. "The only reason he was sent here was because…I needed some time to get the Argent facility up and running again…and he couldn't interfere. Don't you see, no matter how many soldiers or explosives you send his way, he'll always come out alive." Hayden chuckled. "Don't bother. Might as well give up because he isn't on your side."

Another jolt of electricity. Samuel grunted.

" **If we can't kill him…perhaps we can stop him from interfering?** " The edgelord inquired. Did he not listen to what the doctor just said?

"The _only_ reason he's in this world now is because I tried doing the _exact same thing._ " The doctor looked up at the white skull mask, a simulated shiver down his spine as the amount of edge in that mask alone frightened him.

" **I may have an idea…** " Edge-man muttered before leaving his cell.

/

Reaper, formerly known as Gabriel Reyes, has spent days upon days upon days of work to find out how to put an end to the giant nuisance, more like a giant threat, that was Flynn Taggart. And what has been revealed to him was quite jarring. First and foremost, he was a literal God that only kills. Second of all, there's no way to kill him.

He muttered a few things before grabbing the radio on his chest, then grumbling some things inside it, then getting a response.

 _He will be buried under Lijiang Tower…And by the time he gets out, we'd have enacted our plans…_ The edgelord thought.

 _Wait…I'm not an edgelord, I'm_ _ **Reaper.**_

Oh shit, he's aware of the fourth wall and just tore it down like the Koolaid man would do to any wall.

 _Damn right I am and damn right I did. Just like the Koolaid man. Wait, that isn't right-_

 _(POV CHANGE GET FUCKED EDGELORD)_

Flynn perfectly landed the ship near Lijiang Tower and he promptly burst right through the reinforced bay door, leaving a hole inside. He saw two guards conversing rather loudly.

"I sure hope that FLYNN TAGGART DOESN'T COME HERE TO RUIN OUR PLANS, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE, JOHNNY?" They were talking a bit weird.

"I AGREE, JOHNNY. IT WOULD BE SO HORRIBLE IF HE CAME OVER TO RUIN EVERYTHING." The second guard said, this time, it was a feminine voice.

"Wait, a woman named Johnny?" Flynn blurted out, instantly gaining the attention of both guards, who stared at him dumbfounded while the supposed female one's face started twisting in anger.

 _ **Oh shit, I think you triggered her…him? It? Whatever the fuck she or he or it is.**_

"I'm TRIGGERED. HOW DARE YOU ASSUME MY GENDER YOU STRAIGHT, CIS, PIG!" The transgender guard stomped up to Flynn and started screaming about how he was against LGBT rights, how he was a misogynistic pig, how he was a scumbag for being white, even though she/he/it just _assumed_ his race, and finally, how he was a straight white male, even though she/he/it also _assumed_ his gender and his sexuality. While that was happening the male guard started screaming at the triggered one to stop screaming, obviously only making the situation worse. The triggered one promptly had its head torn off.

Yes, he's referring to Transgenders as its now, deal with it.

Flynn lunged for the other guard, pinning the poor guy down. "WHERE ARE THE DRUGS- WHERE IS ANGELA!?" Phew! Close call! Almost plagiarized Batman there! The guard promptly shat himself and started blabbering on where Angela was, which of course was on the other side of the tower.

The awesome Leslie Wai DOOM remix played in his helmet. No, not played, but blared. ( **Go listen to it now, it's badass.)**

He cocked his shotgun before running inside the Lijiang Tower. The Control Center part more specifically. He ran up a flight of stairs, slid under a guard that was coming to see what was all the commotion about, tripping the bastard before getting his head curb stomped, essentially crushing it.

 _Variety is the Spice of Death (HUMAN EDITION): 2 of 5 completed._

The shotgun snapped up to the sound of feet in front of him and promptly blew a guard's entire upper torso off with a single charged shot. He went through the server rooms, cautiously stepping as he didn't want to accidentally run by Angela.

The sound of a Bastion-class Omnic turning into its tank form echoed throughout the server room and promptly, a Bastion-class Omnic in its tank configuration came rolling into his area, that being a barely illuminated place that looked like servers. It shot shells in his direction that were swiftly evaded. Flynn rolled into an illuminated part of the servers and took out the Super Shotgun, he fired at the Bastion, leaving a pretty big mark, slotted in two more shells and then fired again. He rolled to the left, evading some of the minigun's barrage of bullets, then jumped onto the Omnic. His gloved hands reaching for the central part of the robot, that being its head.

Until he realized it could aim up. Flynn was blown right back as a barrage of bullets shot him into one of the server racks.

He went through the rack. He tumbled backward then landed on his ass. The Bastion made some loud beeps and explosive shells nearly destroyed the server room and nearly blew Flynn's ass to Hell and back.

 _Dan! A bit of help, please?_

 _ **On it!**_ And then Dan the demon appeared behind the Bastion in its tank configuration. He lobbed a fireball at the robot, jumped over the shell it shot at him then landed on the Omnic. Its claws/hands/paws reached for the treads and promptly tore them off in one swift movement before overturning the Bastion and shoving one claw/hand/paw into the circuitry under and pulling out the main power core.

The Omnic made a 'Bweeee' sound before shutting down. Dan crushed the power core in his claw/hand/paw.

" **It's a claw.** " He informed.

"That clears things up." Flynn cleared his throat, found his Super Shotgun at his side and was off to finding his girlfriend. In that period of time, Dan disappeared.

 _Dan, I swear you make a comment about that-_

 _ **It would be way too obvious.**_

 _Thank you._

 _ **Buuut-**_

 _Fuck off._

 _ **Fine. Don't let me talk. Asshole. Was only going to SAY THAT YOU'RE SAD YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS GONE.**_

 _Fuck you._

 _ **Whoa there, you need to invite me for dinner first!**_

 _Go fuck yourself._

 _ **I'm not into that shit. And besides, how do you think I'll put my dick in my-**_

 _Okay, too much detail. Just shut the fuck up._

 _ **What's the magic word?**_

 _Just shut the fuck up PLEASE._

 _ **Good.**_

Flynn rolled his eyes as he continued moving, he covered most of the entire area in a couple seconds and he still hasn't found Angela yet.

 _ **They're putting her in their dropship on the other side, he told you that.**_ As Flynn heard that in his head, his legs immediately got to work to get to the other side of the Control Tower.

"Man, I HOPE NOBODY COMES AND RESCUES THIS WORLD RENOWNED DOCTOR, THAT WOULD JUST RUIN EVERYTHING, HUH JOHNNY?" A Talon goon spoke to another Talon goon. Wait, everyone was named Johnny here?  
"Yeah, THAT SURE WOULD BE HORRIBLE, HUH JOHNNY?"

"I'M JUST GONNA TURN AROUND AND MAKE MYSELF SO VULNERABLE!" The first Talon goon turned to the dropship. "DO DO DOOO." And then started whistling like a retard.

"Wait, wait, hold on, everyone's name is Johnny here?" Flynn immediately butted into their conversation, making them turn around, shriek in fear and then start shooting. He perceived Angela in their drop ship, strangely also an ORCA dropship, tied up and struggling to move.

 _Wait, why isn't there anybody?_ Flynn grabbed a Talon goon by the leg, flipped him over then punched him into a wall, turning the body into mush.

 _Variety is the Spice of Death (HUMAN EDITION): Completed 3 of 5._

While the notification appeared, he grabbed onto the arm of the other goon, kicking the torso and tearing the arm he was holding on right off, then smacking the dazed bad guy with the limb.

 _Variety is the Spice of Death (HUMAN EDITION): Completed 4 of 5._

Flynn ran into the drop ship the enemies had.

 _ **You might want to look up behind you.**_ He did as asked and immediately froze. They were dropping the building on him.

 _They're dropping the building-_

" **NO TIME TO THINK, JUST MOVE YOUR ASS!** " And Dan promptly threw him into the ORCA dropship. Angela saw this and tried to say something but couldn't since there was duct tape on her mouth.

Flynn landed inside the dropship and in a split second, found himself sitting in the cockpit, pressing a few buttons and engaging the motors. Said motors roared to life as the airship slowly lifted from the ground and veered to the right.

 _COME ON YOU MOTHERFUCKER!_ Flynn pushed the lever for the engines as far as it could go while pushing the center stick as hard as he could with his off hand, the other hand joined as the ORCA harshly veered to the right.

 _ **Almost there!**_ Dan reassured the Doom Slayer as he kept on pushing to the right.

 _ **Heh.**_ The demon laughed at the innuendo. _**Oh shit, forward! Forward!**_ Flynn did as ordered and pushed the center stick forward, pieces of the building fell onto the drop ship, making various denting sounds.

 _Almost there!_ Flynn grunted as a piece of debris hit the cockpit's glass. He pushed even harder.

 _ **Heh.**_ Dan laughed again at the other shitty innuendo.

 _ **Heh. What a shitty joke. Heheheheh.**_

 _Shut the fuck up please._

A piece of debris knocked the airship off course, making it violently spin. Flynn's finger found the 'auto-stabilize' button and slammed it down, the ORCA slowly regained steadiness and started flying normally.

The falling building was right behind them. He sighed, and relaxed his head on the seat.

 _ **Your girlfriend needs to be untied.**_ Upon hearing that, his eyes shot wide open and the seat was deserted, Flynn was found ripping apart Angela's binds and ripped the duct tape off of her mouth.

She yelped in slight pain after the tape had been removed. Flynn hefted her up and sat her down on one of the seats, then put both of his hands on her shoulders, looking her directly through his visor.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything bad to you?" He asked, his voice sounding greatly concerned. The medic only shook her head. "Oh thank God." Angela pressed on the locks for his helmet and popped his head protection loose, she carefully put the helmet aside and brought Flynn in for a tight hug. Which he returned of course. Her head rested on his shoulder while his rested on hers.

 _ **Awwhhh, I need to take a picture of this.**_ Flynn ignored Dan's asshole behavior.

Angela's face turned from angel sweetness into mildly surprised as she saw the demon that murdered clone Tracer with a smartphone and the click the camera app would make when someone would take a picture. She was about to say something about it but remained quiet as the demon disappeared.

She removed herself from the hug to face him. "I have one question."

"Ask away," Flynn answered, his expression soft and caring.

"Who pushed you into the dropship?" He immediately stopped smiling and started babbling an answer.

"Er, um, eh…I don't know actually." Was what came out as his answer.

 _ **Someone's a bad liar.**_

 _I'm trying to defend you here!_

 _ **Fair point, I'll shut up now.**_

The doctor looked at him curiously before smiling and placing a small peck on his cheek. To which he smiled back and pulled her back in for another hug.

 _ **Things are kicking off~!**_

/

 _Next handful of hours, Winston's laboratory._

Winston was busy making a new Tesla Cannon after his old one horrifically exploded and nearly blew up his entire hand off – only surviving due to him throwing it to the enemy at the right time. He yawned as he grumbled about Doctor Hayden being too ambitious and totally missing the research part of Research and Development.

The gorilla scientist took another look at the blueprints as he assembled the parts of his Cannon one by one – still very sour about how it blew up in combat.

"Winston, a Talon dropship is approaching the Watchpoint. There are two life signs on it. Do you want to shoot it down?" Athena asked. The scientist grumbled something about being interrupted during his work.

"Shoot it down- wait, only two life signatures?" Now this was perplexing. Either Reaper and Widowmaker were downright suicidal or something else was happening here.

"It is the Doom Slayer and Doctor Ziegler." Winston moved from his work table to a terminal and started typing away on it. The words "CLEARED FOR LANDING" appeared on screen before the computer turned off again.

The scientist sighed before resuming his work – still a bit sour about everything that was previously mentioned.

/

The dropship landed with a thud, waking Flynn up from his quick slumber. Angela was leaning on his shoulder adorably, her head slightly pushing against his arm. Even though she looked so peaceful, they both needed to get back into the base. His free hand found itself on her shoulder and gently shook it. This caused the doctor to start rousing. She yawned before her eyes opened, she sat up straight, yawned once more and turned to look at Flynn.

"Shall we get back to base?" She asked, sounding a bit tired. He chuckled before hefting her up bridal style, an action that wasn't expected by the doctor but was welcomed either way. Angela snuggled into his grip while her eyes slowly closed, letting out a soft sigh.

Flynn carried Angela back to her room, patting her down for a keycard with one hand while the other hand shifted its position so he wouldn't drop her.

"I think they took my keycard…" She said, Flynn sighed and carried her to his room. Once at the door, VEGA immediately opened the door for him and he stepped inside.

He went upstairs, placed her down on his bed and went to go get a shower.

. . .

Yawning and putting on a blank T-shirt plus some black boxers, he went back upstairs and climbed into bed, not entirely realizing that Angela was in there too.

But they both didn't mind each other's company.

/

Torbjörn - Overwatch's prime weapons engineer, was not in the happiest of moods. First, he was forced to wake up early today even though he was exhausted from yesterday's mission. Second, his workshop ran out of supplies and he couldn't be bothered to ask Satya or Jamison for some of theirs - thinking that they wouldn't bother to help. Third, the latest supplies from Winston's supply run were all stored in the 'secret bunker' on top of the Watchpoint.

The Swedish man grumbled something in Swedish while climbing up the ladder to the 'secret bunker'. Still having a very sour mood. He covered his eyes with one hand as the sun found its way into his eyes, whilst doing that, he made his way to the secret bunker, which looked like a giant block of reinforced concrete with a door on it.

The door automatically opened as VEGA recognized his presence, stepping inside, he gathered his materials, scrap metal, bolts, screws and the sort before coming back outside with a cardboard box in both hands. He was about to climb back down the ladder but stopped just short as scurrying coming from behind the bunker piqued his interest.

Dropping the cardboard box, he made his way behind the bunker and immediately regretted it as he saw what was behind the bunker.

Something, was digging into the cliff, was it making a habitat? Torbjörn quietly took a step forward, curious to what this thing was doing. The being jumped out of the hole it dug, landing beside a pile of bones and then doing something to it, and all of a sudden, the pile of bones became a small hatch. This was certainly interesting. The whatever-it-is even started whistling as it turned around to put the small hatch on its hole but stopped whistling and moving after it saw the weapons engineer.

" **Sup.** " The thing said before disappearing, leaving behind a small trail of smoke and leaving a somewhat disgruntled Swedish man alone on the cliffside.

/

Flynn yawned as his ears picked up on someone banging on his door.

 _ **It's a short Swedish man.**_

 _So Torbjörn?_

 _ **Whatever you call him. The bastard saw me building my nest and I disappeared, he probably wants some answers.**_

He yawned again as his body rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. He muttered something before going downstairs and answering the door by opening it.

As expected, there was a short Swedish man. Or Torbjörn. Whatever.

"Yeah?" Flynn asked, lazily looking off to somewhere else.

"There's a thing digging a burrow on top of the base and it looks like a demon!" The Swedish engineer practically screamed at him. Flynn yawned once more before going back inside and fetching his Hell shotgun.

"Okay. Let's go find it."

 _ **Please don't actually shoot me.**_

 _I won't. Just play along._

 _ **Fine, I'll be at my burrow.**_

. . .

Torbjörn led Flynn to the top of the Watchpoint's cliff. The latter of which taking point and following the directions from behind him. He yawned and looked behind the secret bunker. What he found was Dan the demon building his burrow.

"Kill it!" Torbjörn said from behind as the dwarf took cover at the bunker.

"Okay." Dan got alerted to their presence and did a pretty menacing hiss before lobbing a fireball at Flynn, missing horribly. In return, he shot a shotgun shell at the demon, missing horribly too. Dan acted as if he was hurt and gripped his shoulder.

" **Oh! How you wound me so badly!** " The demon said dramatically, then flopped to the floor and acted dead.

"It's dead." Torbjörn peeked out of his cover and looked at the 'dead body'. Speaking of which, it disappeared in some sort of black mist.

"Good!" The weapons engineer said before turning around, climbing back down the ladder, leaving Flynn alone.

"Okay, you can come out now." He said out loud, forgetting to talk to Dan in his head. The demon then reappeared.

"There, nobody will bother you anymore-"

Then the click of a camera behind Flynn. He turned around and what he saw was a Hana Song holding a smartphone and pointing the camera at the both of them. The gamer then jumped back down the hatch and disappeared.

" **Aren't you going to get her?** " Dan inquired.

"Right!" Flynn jumped down, landing on both feet and giving chase.

 _ **I'll stay with you for the time period.**_

 _Have fun!_

"Wait, are we leaving Hayden-OH!" Then Flynn was knocked unconscious.

/

It was a dark room, he was tied to a chair, heavy rope and tied pretty well. Even he couldn't rip the rope apart! His head hurts.

 _Ow._

 _ **You got knocked unconscious by a somewhat British girl.**_

 _Wait, so Lena knocked me out?_

 _ **Whoever you call her. Oh! Your friends are coming! Even your girlfriend! And a…build a Buddha? Oh, a robot monk. That's something I never saw. Well, have fun!**_

 _NO WAIT-_

 _ **Huh? I can't get out of your mind! The fuck is happening!?**_

The room became brightly illuminated and in front of him was a pack of people, namely, the heroes of Overwatch. In front of them all was Zenyatta, a yellow orb floated near Flynn's head.

"This is to make sure he is not possessed." The Omnic monk said. "I am…sensing another presence in his mind…"

"SO HE'S POSSESSED!?" The rest of the team said.

"No…he is not possessed…this presence is _co-existing_ with his mind…and it seems like Flynn has let him in…voluntarily…"

"SO HE'S POSSESSED!?" Everybody repeated again, this time even more surprised.

"No…it is not that…I cannot sense any type of possession in his mind…it seems like…he voluntarily let this presence in-oh, it is now communicating with me-oh, this presence is very vulgar." Zenyatta simulated a breath.

"What's it saying then, love?" Tracer asked. The Omnic monk cleared his throat.

"'Fuck off you piece of shit, this is my house!'" Everybody looked surprised at what Zenyatta just said.

"I will attempt to transfer it to the physical plane of existence…" Another orb floated beside Flynn, this time shining a faint blue.

 _ **OH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? NO! IT'S PUSHING ME OUT! HEEEELLLP!**_

"Hold on, hold on. You're exorcising me?" Flynn asked.

Zenyatta nodded. "That is a way of interpreting it."

 _ **OKAY THAT BOUGHT ME SOME TIME-NOOOOOO-**_

"- **OOOOO!** " Everybody flinched at the demon that suddenly appeared and promptly drew their weapons. " **JESUS CHRIST! CHILL THE FUCK OUT!** "

"Why'd you want us to do that!?" 76 replied.

" **WHAT'D, I DO TO PISS YOU PEOPLE OFF!?** " Everybody stayed silent. " **THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!** "

Then VEGA decided to join the conversation. "The only reason Flynn Taggart has cooperated with this demon is because his armor was created by it."

Everybody said a synchronized "WHAT!?"

"Christ, story time already? Fine." Flynn grunted as Dan removed the rope. "Centuries ago, I was a pissed off god that wanted to murder some Hell demons, so I did that for a while and this bastard over here, Dan." Flynn pointed towards the demon hiding behind him. "Doesn't want to die. So, he made the Praetor Suit for me, and I murdered some more. Happy now?"

Everybody stayed silent. "So…this demon didn't want to die, and you let it live in exchange for creating your armor?" Winston summed up what Flynn said.

He only nodded. "Yeah, now can we put away the guns!?"

Everybody slowly put away their weapons but snapped them up once more when Dan tried disappearing. "What's it doing!?" Angela inquired. The demon stopped what it was doing.

" **Christ, this is how I get into someone's brain! Need proof? Fine!** " Dan disappeared again.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT DOING IN MY HEAD?!" Hana started shreaking like a banshee and started firing her Light Pistol all over the place. She was quickly incapacitated by McCree who shot the weapon out of her hand.

"Well darn, it's in my head now." The cowboy stated.

"I am able to hear the demon," Symmetra said, looking quite a bit uneasy.

Dan reappeared again. " **See!? Nothing wrong!** "

Flynn sighed. "He's been here for three days and only killed Clone Tracer and some intruders. Also, did anyone notice that Hayden's gone." The team turned to each other, talking over each other, then coming to the conclusion of 'Nope!'

"Wow, he is that insignificant here," Flynn remarked, before leaning back in his chair. "Now can we leave the poor demon alone?"

They kept their weapons drawn but all huddled up before turning back to him.

"Fine, he is allowed to stay. But Flynn is to keep a close watch on it and he is not allowed to disappear." Winston stated their demands.

" **Fiiine. Make life harder for me. Okay, that's nice.** " Dan complained.

"Do you want to die!?" Pharah admonished.

" **Fair point.** " The demon was about to disappear but stopped as he realized the Overwatch crew was about to unleash Hell on him.

* * *

 **So yeah, Dan got found out. Gonna be fun next chapter.**


	14. Buried alive

" _I support prejudice equality! EVERYONE GETS SHIT!" Words of wisdom from Lord Francis of the Filth._

 _Oh, want more words of wisdom? Here. "I HAVE A BELT AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO HANG MYSELF!"_

 _There you go._

After a couple of hours, they let both Flynn and Dan go, but the team was forced to keep the two at the base because nobody would like it if a demon was helping Overwatch. So, to alleviate the problem of saving Hayden and keeping an eye on the demon at the base, they set up an 'Overwatch system'. Of course, everyone hates the punny name.

Oh. Another pun. Anyways, back on track, they set up the 'Overwatch system' where agents would periodically check on Dan to see if the demon did anything bad yet.

It went pretty smoothly for the first three days until D'Va made a tantrum about how she didn't want to check on Dan. But she was still forced to.

/

Hana grumbled something in Korean as she stomped her way to Flynn's room, in order for the Overwatch system to work, every agent was forced to have a copy of his room's keycard, which essentially just took his privacy, caressed it for a few seconds before chucking it down a pit to Hell full of painful spikes.

No, that wasn't supposed to be an analogy of what she wanted to do to Flynn for letting the demon in the first place. She grumbled some more, flailing her hands all around. Once she arrived at his door she inserted the keycard in its slot then pulled it out.

What she saw surprised her.

A demon, wearing a gaming headset that was-

Wait wasn't that her headset!?

Either way, a demon, wearing a gaming headset, looking extremely concentrated playing a video game on a console, ignoring that there was anyone there and from the look of the screen, was doing pretty well.

She slowly sneaked up to the demon, who just reached its hand into a Doritos bag-

Wait, did that come from her reserve? Most likely did. She continued approaching the demon playing the video games. By now, she was sure it was beating her best multiplayer win-streak in _Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare._

" **Ughh…Flynn has been gone for so long- AH WHAT THE FUCK."** The demon stood up and stretched, then noticing Hana was in the room with it. " **THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE.** "

"U-Uh-um…eh…my Doritos reserve ran out and I came to check if Flynn stole them?" Was what her best answer was.

" **Oh."** The demon's, or D'Va's headset dropped from its head. " **Ehhh..hehe…about that…** " It scratched it's neck nervously. Hana immediately pushed away the nervous look and put up the half-stern-half-angry look. " **I totally didn't steal them…nooo…totally wasn't me…yep…you can totally trust me…so you can erm…fuck off now…yeah…fuck off.** "

"IT WAS YOU!" Her voice rang throughout the room and as high-pitched as a banshee. "IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY DORITOS!" She pointed the accusing finger, that being her right index finger. Dan nearly shrunk in place. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" He shrunk, slightly getting smaller and inching his body away.

" **Eh…hehe…about that…err….gottagobye!** " And then Dan just ran out of Flynn's room. The gamer immediately gave chase – the Gremlin part of her urging to do so.

"GET BACK HERE!" She ran throughout the base, closing the distance between her and the demon. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

" **CHRIST LADY CHILL- OH SHIT.** " Dan went to a screeching halt as he/it stopped in front of the Russian bodybuilder, Zarya. " **Shit.** " It was about to disappear but was immediately grabbed by the Russian. " **Press F to pay respects…** " He muttered to the reader.

Press it now if you have any remorse. Or you're having a negative preconceived idea – or negative prejudice about Demons. Wow, so nice.

( **I promise I will never make a press f to pay respects joke ever again)**

/

While Dan was getting the absolute shit beaten out of him, Lena and Angela dragged Flynn to the mall, cause they were living in a place called Gibraltar and it wasn't only reserved for them, as a result, there were other people living alongside them.

Of course, he wore the Praetor Suit of because the comical effect of imagining the Doom Slayer carrying what seems to be like hundreds of shopping bags in both arms, and the fact that he needed to take off the suit each time Angela would want to buy a shirt or pants for him.

It's funny. Laugh. **(CUE LAUGHTER PRESET)**

 **(cringe)**

Either way, the moment they stepped out of the Watchpoint, fanboys and fangirls swarmed all three of them, mostly directed towards Mercy and Tracer. Since their pleas to leave them alone didn't work, they turned to Flynn, who reluctantly took out the chain gun and fired it into the air, dispersing the crowd.

Now, they were at a mall, a pretty nice one at that.

/

A high-pitch scream echoed throughout the gym at the Watchpoint as Dan got the absolute shit beat out of him by Zarya.

" **I JUST STOLE SOME CHIPS-** " Another punch from the Russian bodybuilder. She looked up to Hana who was crossing her arms, waiting for a response. The gamer nodded.

" **Fuck this. Fuck the rules. Fuck you all. Fuck, fuck and fuck.** " Then Dan disappeared to the dismay of both of them.

Hana gasped. "He broke the rule!" She then pulled the alarm.

While that was happening Dan reappeared in his burrow, he peeked his head out, checking to see if anyone was there before sighing and going back to Hell to get more decorations. Then reappeared with the skull of a Baron of Hell, some human skulls, the assault rifles of the poor UAC soldiers that died there, Olivia Pierce's titanium spine, and the empty and hollow helmets of the UAC Elite soldiers.

It went about his burrow, decorating the space to make it look edgy and Hell-like as possible, it was his home now. He immediately stopped as his ears picked up on footfalls coming closer and closer. Lots of footfalls might he add.

"Dan, please come out." The deep voice of that gorilla guy, Winston, made Dan just put a spell on his hatch so it couldn't be opened. "We won't hurt you."

Dan stayed silent, " **No. My burrow.** "

"I promise Zarya won't hurt you." He peeked out of his burrow, then went right back in as he noticed the figure of the giant Russian bodybuilder. "You weren't allowed to disappear, I recall?"

" **You said nothing about teleportation, so fuck off.** " Then some whispering in between each other.

"Fine, we'll-"

"WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GET ZARYA TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!?" Flynn's familiar voice soothed Dan a bit. "HANA, I DON'T CARE IF HE STOLE YOUR DORITOS OR YOUR MOUNTAIN DEW, HE'S FUCKING SENSITIVE!"

" **Hey! I'm not sensitive!** " Flynn kneeled next to the hatch and put his hands on it, then tore it right off. " **How!? I cast a spell on it!** "

"The Doom Slayer don't give two shits about your spells. Now get up here!" A hand reached into the burrow and grabbed Dan by the head. Then another hand from the same person grabbed Hana.

Flynn lifted them both up and placed them in front of each other. "Now apologize to each other."

" **About what?** " Dan asked, before realizing what he meant. " **Oh…** "

"And you too Hana, for having _her_ beating the shit out of _him._ Like you would do when I talked the slightest shit about you." He pointed towards Zarya, who returned with a nasty glare.

The demon and the gamer both reluctantly apologized. "Good."

Then everyone left to mind their own businesses.

/

"Tell me, how did you live with Dan for three days without telling anyone?" Angela asked. They weren't doing much except for laying around, Winston still hasn't made a copy of her room's keycard, was he trying to make them spend time with each other more? None of them knew, but they didn't mind.

"I dunno, he's sort of omnipotent I guess. He literally sees everything." Flynn answered, "And he's pretty nice once you get to know him. Speaking of which. Dan, get the fuck out of my head."

 _ **Damn.**_ Then the demon disappeared from his head.

"Thanks." He said before leaning his head back on the couch. Angela leaned her head on his shoulder, she groaned. "You alright?"

"I'm fine…I just feel a bit…nauseous…" She answered. Flynn sighed.

"Dan. Just, leave us alone, expand your burrow or something, bother Hana."

" **Fine…It's just you two are so cute together…** " Angela's face turned a bit red as she obviously got flustered by the demon. Flynn only patted her shoulder.

"I know, he's sometimes an asshole." The good doctor smiled as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The Praetor Suit's helmet started vibrating. Flynn noticed this, he slowly stood up, careful not to let her fall and then put her down on the couch to sleep comfortably. He picked up the helmet and put it on, the words "INCOMING VOICE COMM" were on the left side and promptly, Hayden's robotic face – well, not really a face but you get the idea – appeared on his HUD.

"I have been trying to contact you for the last hour…" The scientist muttered. "No matter, I have been kidnapped and at Ilios. But there is something I must tell you."

"What is it, Hayden?" He sighed. Knowing Samuel, it would probably involve rescuing him.

"The Crucible…" Now that was a surprise, Flynn's eyes immediately shot open. "I left it in a cake."

"Say what again?" And then he was out the door. "In a cake?"

"In the bunker at the top of the base."

"Serious?"

"Yes, I am serious when I'm saying this."

Flynn ran throughout the base and stood on a jump pad that launched him directly to the bunker. "Huh, where'd that come from?" He pondered before tearing the heavy-duty door right out of its hinges and going inside the 'secret bunker'.

The bunker itself was relatively small, there was a small rack of weapons, a wooden table and a small safe. He double-checked everything. "It's in the safe…the code is one-two-three-four."

"Really? One-two-three-four?"

"I could not think of anything else at the time." No matter, he inputted the code, the safe beeped and the red light turned green, then it opened. Inside was a cake with white frosting. "Do not eat the cake. I laced it with poison." So, Flynn dug his hand into the cake and promptly took out the Crucible.

"How does this work again…" He shook the thing and promptly a plasma-red and transparent blade came out of the handle and cut right through the thick concrete. "Whoa."

Flynn thought about retracting the blade and it promptly retracted. "Interesting."

"Now…you must come and rescue me…they're using my knowledge to build _another_ Hell portal, able to transport _all_ the forces of Hell to Earth."

"OH HELL NO!" Ahahahaha what a pun he made!

/

Doctor Hayden was forced to half-lie to the Doom Slayer in order to get him to make his way to the Talon base, preferably without his friends. The only reason he only half-lied was because Talon was indeed creating a Hell portal, but not on the scale in which he described.

" **Good…** " Reaper muttered as the Grim Reaper knock-off darkly chuckled in front of Samuel. " **Now…he will come to rescue you, disable our Hell portal and then we bury him.** "

"Good luck keeping him there for long…" Samuel muttered. The 'Grim Reaper' looked up to face him.

" **Is there something you want to say?** " Reaper asked. Hayden only shook his head. " **Good.** "

" **Now we wait…** " The alarm of an intruder sounded throughout the base. " **Maybe not.** " A second later, the Reaper disappeared and Hayden's cell door was burst right open.

/

"Get a gun, and get out of here, I'm going in further to disable the portal." Flynn tore Hayden's restraints off. Promptly, he let the scientist there alone. "Don't worry! I cleared a path for you!" The cyborg sighed and walked out of his cell and picked a weapon up.

The Doom Slayer ran throughout the base, letting the prisoners free and murdering anyone who stood in the way of his wrath. He screamed a godly scream and burst right through a concrete wall.

And there the portal was. There it was, just sitting there while engineer drones worked on it. There already was a Gore Nest that had demons prowling around it.

 _ **Fuck 'em up.**_ Dan encouraged him inside his head. _**Also, do you think it was a good idea to not tell anyone that you're doing this?**_

 _This is a personal mission for me. Nobody else should be involved._ Flynn sighed before digging his hand into the small orb of the Gore Nest and tearing it right off, revealing a gross heart-looking thing. There was a screech then Hell demons appeared, more specifically, some Imps, two Hell Razers, and a Hell Knight.

Flynn took out the Super Shotgun and fired two shells into an Imp, tearing the demon apart while grabbing the neck of another Imp with his off-hand, and crushing it, resulting in the head being severed from the body. He slotted in two more shells into the Super Shotgun and fired it at the head of the Hell Knight, jumping to evade the laser of the Hell Razer.

 _What? No challenges, VEGA?_ He quipped inside his head, he probably lost connection to VEGA at some point, cause Winston was working on developing a perfect zero cooling system for the AI.

Flynn jumped, using his Thrust boots to propel him higher before landing on a Hell Razer, his fist found its head and promptly punched it until it was gone altogether. The Praetor Suit warned of his shields going down as the second Hell Razer fired its laser, hitting him directly on the back. But no matter, Flynn rolled away from the Hell Knight that tried ground pounding him and took out the Heavy Assault Rifle and using the Micro Missiles mod to launch a flurry of Micro Missiles at the Knight. It screamed in pain and was staggered, a blue overlay appeared on it but turned orange once Flynn got close enough.

Its head met his knee and promptly burst into a million little pieces. Health pickups spewed from the stump like a geyser, replenishing his health that was taken away by the lone Hell Razer that was the only demon left. Instinctively, he swapped the HAR for the Gauss Cannon and zoomed in, charging the weapon up and then firing a pack of steel flechettes at the Hell Razer, tearing its head right off. The demon fell to its knees before flopping onto the ground like the corpse it was.

Flynn looked at the puny Hell portal, "The fuck? This isn't big enough to bring Hell's forces in!" Then promptly stomped the shit out of it, turning it into mush.

Then the ground shook.

 _ **Flynn…you won't like this but they're bringing the base down on you and there's no way you're getting out of here fast enough.**_

 _Can't you use your teleportation thing on me?_

 _ **I don't have enough energy to**_

 _Well, I guess I'm running. Bets that I'm gonna die? I'm betting a hundred that I'm not getting out of here._

 _ **Then I'm betting a hundred that you are gonna get out of here.**_

A second later, Flynn was gone from the portal's area and heading his way to the exit.

/

Angela Ziegler yawned as she woke, her eyelids fluttered as her vision came back to her. She stretched her arms and noticed that Flynn wasn't in his room anymore, along with the fact that his armor was gone.

"Did he go on a mission without me?" She pondered aloud, her lips turning into a pout. She then noticed the small post-it note on his coffee table. She picked it up, there was a hastily written message.

 _Had to go somewhere, I'll be back soon enough._

 _Love, Flynn._

She smiled as she put the note down, her feet found the ground and she stood up, stretching one more. "I need a shower…" She muttered before heading to Flynn's shower room.

 _A few moments later…_

She was out of the shower, fully refreshed and ready for the day. Angela opened the door and walked outside.

Only to bump into a frantic looking Tracer. "Angela! You gotta see this!" The Brit's phone found itself shoved into her hand, she read what was on it.

It was a picture of Flynn at Ilios. She took a quick gasp of air in slight shock. "Did he tell anyone else?" Tracer shook her head.

"He bloody took the ORCA!" Then the two were off. "I think there's a backup dropship somewhere!"

/

The underground base buried Flynn alive. Now he was stuck in between two big pieces of rubble, he still had lots of oxygen to breath from thanks to the Praetor Suit. He couldn't move his arms due to them being pinned down by rubble. How deep down was he?

He didn't know. He couldn't hear anything from the surface, so maybe it was pretty deep. He sighed as he waited for someone, anyone to do something about this, whether it be the government or Overwatch, maybe even Talon. He just didn't want to stay here.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nobody. He sighed, maybe this actually was the end for him? Oh well, he had enough excitement to last a lifetime.

Flynn sighed before closing his eyes, expecting his death.

/

"Bloody Hell. They buried him!" The entire team was shocked, they tracked Flynn down to Ilios and to this underground base but when they arrived, all that was left was rubble, even the office building that led to the entrance collapsed! The Brit sighed as she looked at the pile of concrete and rebar.

"Anything?" Angela looked somber. She kept a track on his GPS signal, he was deep underground. Very deep. They couldn't possibly get to him before the authorities would appear. The medic just wanted any type of confirmation he was alive.

76 put a hand on her shoulder. "Angela…I'm sorry, but he's gone. We can't do anything to dig him out without getting arrested." A single tear streamed down her face. The soldier pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Man, even though I hated him…It's actually pretty sad to see him go like this." Hana said, looking at the pile of rubble. "Maybe someone will find him one day."

" _No._ " Hayden's voice surprised them all. "He is _not dead._ They only buried him. Mark my words, he _will_ come back one day. Whether it be in a week, a month, or a year, maybe a decade. But he _will_ be back."

"I will pilot the ORCA. You stay on your backup." The scientist turned away and walked to the ORCA that Flynn took.

A few more members of the team sighed dejectedly and looked at the rubble before turning to their backup drop ship and entering it.

/

 _Weeks later…_

Flynn appeared in Hell, "What the…fuck?" He still had his weapons and Praetor Suit on. "Where the Hell…am I in Hell?"

" **Yeah, you could say that. You're not dead, though. I took you here. Welcome to my abode, welcome back to Hell.** " Dan appeared, leaning on the Hellish wall. " **You didn't die at Ilios, you were just sleeping. Yeah, you just slept for three weeks straight. I don't know how long. Don't worry, I'll bring you back to Earth. It's just that it's gonna be random where I place you on Earth, sorry, not enough energy to guarantee that you'll be back at Gibraltar, but I can guarantee that you'll be on the same Earth as them.** **So, see you there.** "

" **Oh, and before you go, you owe me a hundred.** "

"Really? You cheated!" Flynn grumbled something about cheating.

" **You didn't specify the rules!** " They both chuckled.

"Alright, fine."

Then Flynn was engulfed in red energy.

/

 _One week after Flynn's re-arrival_

Winston was discussing with Hayden on theories about something nobody else on the base understood a syllable of, it was just so complicated with all the complicated words and all that, even Angela couldn't pick up on it!

Either way, they were talking about something, then VEGA interrupted them both. "I think both of you may want to see this."

The two scientists turned to a computer screen. Atlas News Network was playing. "Over the course of the week, a masked vigilante along with an unknown creature has been thwarting crime all over the world, ranging from petty thievery to attempted terrorist attacks." An image of _Flynn_ in his Praetor Suit appeared on the screen. "This vigilante only goes by the name of the Doom Slayer. He is described to be tall, wears a suit that is reminiscent – if not an exact copy of the suit portrayed in the video game DOOM. Continuing on with his description, he is known to carry multiple weapons, most prominently a transparent sword that can cut through anything. Be warned, though, these images depict graphic violence." Another image appeared on screen, an image of Flynn using the Crucible as a sword, and impaling a masked man in the stomach. VEGA turned off the screen.

The two scientists looked at each other. "I _told you._ " Then they left the laboratory to inform everyone else that _Flynn Taggart was alive._

* * *

 **Next chapter should be about Flynn being the vigilante known as the Doom Slayer and stopping all kinds of crime with the same happy-go-lucky smile on his face while Overwatch tries to track him down and bring him back.**

 **Also, more romance between Angela and Flynn when that happens. You know, as in actual romance and not all that fluff I've been putting in for the past chapters.**


	15. ROYALTY FREE UKELELE MUSIC

**Yey, fifteenth chapter. To celebrate this I just want to thank the people that followed/favorited, it's so much of an inspiration and pushes me to squeeze as much writing time as possible in a day.**

 **Also, to Januszym, here's my step-by-step guide.**

 **Finish previous chapter.**

 **Go play a game. (Currently playing No Man's Sky and Overwatch)**

 **Rethink life.**

 **Play some more video games until about 12:00 AM**

 **Go to computer**

 **Start writing again**

 **(optional) Rip off other fanfictions.**

 **There, now you know. Now let me read your request again to see if I read it correctly-**

 **Oh. Good stuff? Well. Uh, I don't fucking know.**

 **Either way, onto the chapter, where Flynn becomes a cliché vigilante. Yes, I'm admitting that it's a bit cliché but who the fuck cares at this point?**

* * *

Things have been a bit different at Watchpoint: Gibraltar after Flynn's disappearance. The atmosphere turned a bit more somber. Although each agent did their best to keep a positive note, some even succeeding. It's gone a bit downhill. Operations haven't been hindered or anything, but the mood just went as low as the Great British Pound following Brexit.

( **I PROMISE I WILL NEVER MAKE A BREXIT JOKE AGAIN.** )

Angela has taken his disappearance the worst, often locking herself in her office, staying silent as she pondered where he could have gone, she felt like he didn't deserve to go back to Hell, but that may have been where he has gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Doctor Hayden stood at the doorway. "He is alive." The scientist told her, that immediately got her hopes up but not her mood, the latter of which being sad. No matter, the doctor immediately took the Caduceus staff.

"Let's go find him, shall we?" Then they were off.

. . .

A team of six has been assembled, consisting of Tracer, Hanzo, Mercy, Genji, Symmetra and McCree.

It all began horribly when Genji started arguing with Hanzo about how the latter killed the former while the latter doesn't seem to really give a shit, and would just listen then give a very half-assed response. Until the cyborg-ninja insulted the archer's love life. That got him bad.

They nearly murdered each other. And the rest of the team was pretty amused at the two Shimada brothers' bickering. Until the aforementioned almost murdering each other happened, at which point everyone got involved in order to separate the two, with Tracer forgetting to turn on the autopilot and nearly crashing the ORCA.

/

"Jesus! Nononono, please! NOOOOO!" A thug tried running away from a pissed off Flynn, but the Doom Slayer wouldn't have any of that. He tossed the bow-and-arrow form of The Crucible to Dan who just appeared mid-air. The demon pulled on the string and let loose a plasma-red arrow, hitting the thug directly in the head and dropping the motherfucker.

An orange rolled to Flynn's feet, he picked it up. "Oh hey, I found Trump." Dan facepalmed at the horrible joke and smacked the fruit away. "And you just kicked Trump out the window." The demon sighed.

"Let's get back to our apartment." They currently were in the city of Toronto, following their one-week vigilante spree at Great Britain, Hollywood, and Rio de Janeiro. Flynn regretted the second place as he was forced to escort a Hollywood actor that was a total jackass two blocks. The driver wouldn't move without a security guard or him.

The duo walked through the crowded streets of evening Toronto, admiring all the sights and culture.

Wait, culture? No, that can't be right, when was the last time this city had culture? ( **I live right next to Toronto and go there every week. The place is mostly void of culture.)**

Either way, he looked up to the CN Tower and then continued on his merry way, humming a tune. Then calmly entering his apartment, double-checking to ensure he didn't break anything on the way in, then going up the stairs, his boots leaving a small dent in the concrete.

"Hey! You're that vigilante guy!" He stopped, turned to the source of the voice and saw a kid that looked no older than fifteen wearing a blue hoodie.

"Yeah. I am." Flynn replied.

"Can…I get your autograph?" The kid took out a booklet with a pen. Of course, the Doom Slayer didn't know he had fans and was hesitant to sign the notepad but did anyways. Quickly flipping through it, he noticed that there were many other autographs on it, mostly from Overwatch heroes.

"You're a pretty big fan of Overwatch aren't you?" Flynn asked, closing the booklet and handing it back to the kid.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am…oh well, nice to meet you!" The kid then turned around and continued walking down the stairs, stumbling down a few steps due to the dents.

Then Flynn went to his room, unlocking it with his keycard, then stepping inside.

His phone vibrated. Dan had it levitate from his pocket and into the demon's hands.

" **Hey, someone wants to meet up with you. The second alleyway down the road.** **Says it's really important.** " He could hear the words 'It's a trap!' repeating in his head over and over.

"Sure, let's go." Then Flynn opened the window and jumped to ground level, leaving a small crater in his wake.

" **Left.** " He turned left and started walking. " **This alleyway here.** " Then he turned to the alleyway and stepped inside, his shotgun in both his hands.

Inside the alleyway was a man in a suit with a briefcase, the guy looked Hispanic just from appearances alone. He was mostly bald with gray hair on the sides of his head, facial hair consisted of an awesome mustache. "Greetings."

"Hey, aren't you the CEO of that company…" Flynn stayed silent as he couldn't remember the name of the company.

"LumériCo." The man replied. "As you most likely know, I am Guillermo Portero."

"Oh! That's your name…" He muttered something else. "So…what do you need me for?"

"I need you to escort a truck." The CEO of LumériCo told him.

"Why me? Doesn't your company have its own security forces-" Flynn shut himself up as Portero didn't look happy.

"Do not mention to me the 'security forces'. They are useless! Useless I tell you!" Okay, that was a pretty good reason. "And to see a man such as you…with weapons so unique and damage resistance so high…"

"You want to hire me for this one time only."

"Yes. And if you want, you can become chief of security at LumériCo!" He was handed a tablet, Flynn looked at it for a second, reading the details of what was supposed to be escorted and all that stuff.

"I'll escort your thing, and I don't want to become chief of security of anything. I…er, I can't deal with paperwork, at all."

"Very well." Portero clicked open the briefcase to reveal tons and tons of money. "This is your advance payment." Flynn whistled a long, half-assed whistle. "And I will arrange for transport."

 _/_

 _Dorado, Mexico._

Flynn looked at the truck, there was a thing on the back of a red truck, it was what he was supposed to escort, the driver was a programmed robot that only moved when a good guy was around. He jumped onto the back of the truck and promptly got it moving, whistling a tune as his eyes scanned the surrounding region.

 _ **Looks boring.**_

The truck moved slowly. "Christ, I can get past the TSA faster than this truck can move!" He complained. No matter, the truck was moving and it was moving along fine. The truck continued moving along its designated path, stopping at a giant gate so it could open, then move on.

At which point, the gate collapsed inwards. "Someone doesn't know explosives," Flynn muttered, taking out The Crucible and thinking about using it as a sword, at which point it activated into a sword. He jumped off the truck and went ahead to see what was up.

Once arriving, he saw a Technical – a regular pick-up truck with a machine gun mounted on the back. There was a thug pointing the weapon directly at Flynn - who wasn't impressed at all. Sighing, he started approaching the Technical, at which point the gunner started shooting his machine gun at him – doing little to no effect while the two people in the passenger and driver seats opened the doors and started shooting at him too, this time with AK-47s.

 _ **This is just sad.**_ Dan commented. _**I don't even want to kill them now, this is just pitiful.**_

 _I know it is, Dan._ Flynn continued approaching, the two thugs with the AK-47s bolted while the one using the machine gun looked increasingly scared. He sighed before slicing the vehicle in half with The Crucible and shoving the remains away.

Then he went back to the truck, staying on the back, at which point it started moving again. He yawned and felt sleepy.

 _ **This is fucking boring man.**_ Dan appeared on the truck, making the vehicle go fast. " **Huh, this thing goes faster the more good guys there are. Interesting.** " The demon commented before taking out a deck of cards. " **Let's play?** " Flynn, having nothing else to do started playing some card games with Dan.

That got boring after three solid minutes and the demon went back inside his head. The truck moved on as usual, the humming of the engine the only audible sound.

 _Wait, why is my communication module broken anyways?_ Flynn asked.

 _ **I don't know radios and I don't want you to relive that time where you went to a technology expert.**_ He shuddered.

 _Good point._

The truck continued moving, and his eyes became to droop and eventually he went to flat out sleeping.

 _Five solid minutes later…_

 _ **You got bad guys incoming. I'll deal with 'em.**_ Dan appeared, took The Crucible from Flynn's hands and activated its bow-and-arrow form. The demon stood on top of the truck, pulled the string and let loose an Argent energy arrow – all without aiming. In essence, he just no-scoped three people with one arrow.

The demon tried a different style and shot the arrow from in between his legs. The arrow still hit its mark and found its way in another person's head. The arrows disappeared from its victims and reappeared both in Dan's hand.

" **Damn. I need to be part of the MLG.** " He commented before jumping off the truck – landing on both feet. " **Hm. Don't seem to be anymore.** " The demon grumbled something before going back to the truck, keeping watch. " **He deserves to sleep anyway.** "

The truck kept on moving, only stopping at the slide-up door then going through it.

But that was where the bloodbath began.

Nearly a hundred Los Muertos thugs were waiting for them, all with usual thug weapons – those being spiked baseball bats, crowbars, less-than-ideal assault rifles and much, much more.

And Flynn was still sleeping, snoring loudly at that too. Dan sighed and pulled on the bow's string, holding the two arrows tightly before letting go. The two projectiles flew to random targets in the giant pack of thugs and killed at least five each.

The Doom Slayer yawned as he woke up. "What'd I miss?" He muttered before looking to the giant pack of Los Muertos thugs. "Oh. Dan, mind if I have The Crucible back?" The demon tossed The Crucible back to him. It retracted from its previous bow-and-arrow form.

Flynn thought about using it as a sword in which it turned into its sword form. He yawned once more as Dan disappeared back into his head. Then jumped off the truck, taking enormous amounts of gunfire and being rushed by at least twenty Los Muertos thugs. He gripped the sword tightly by its handle and started swinging wildly, cutting up thugs left and right.

It was like swinging an HTC Vive controller around with both hands, you look stupid but in the end, there's a result. And the result, in this case, was a bunch of dead bodies.

Then he went back to the truck so it could start moving again. Once arriving at the end, a man that looked middle-eastern in a suit was standing there, arms crossed and talking with the CEO of LumériCo.

The truck landed on its destination and the descended into the ground. Flynn jumped off before the floor closed in and met Portero along with the other guy.

"So, I'm done with that. Anything else? And who's he?" Portero gestured towards the other guy.

"His name is Salim." Was Flynn's answer. "Only Salim. He doesn't like saying his last name."

"Interesting. So, what does he need me for?"

"He's the leader of Helix Security International's Egypt division."

"I can see where this is going."

'Very well, off to Egypt you go! And your payment will be delivered to your apartment!"

" **Hey uh, you guys might want to see this.** " Dan's voice came from somewhere. The demon appeared. " **I don't think there's a thing called 'Protocol Sombra'.** " Portero and his associate tensed up. " **Follow me, I'll show you where I found this.** " The trio followed the demon to a room that was mostly empty except for a huge screen on the wall. It was flashing red with the words 'ACCESO NO AUTORIZADO — Protocolo Sombra'.

"No…you two must go! Now! You!" Portero pointed towards Flynn. "You need to go to Egypt! There is something I need you to find!"

. . .

"JESUS CHRIST DAN STOP PLAYING THAT ROYALTY FREE UKELELE MUSIC!" Flynn threw a chair at Dan, who was busy blaring royalty free ukelele music. "Wait…launch CS: GO."

The demon found a laptop and opened it, logging in then launching Counter-Strike Global Offensive. They immediately joined a Competitive game, obvs being The Global Elite rank.

Then micspammed the royalty free ukelele music, cutting off anybody that tried to talk or give tactical advice.

Then winning the game 15 to 0, all bein clutches.

( **Why the fuck did I spend time to make this joke)**

And then getting VAC banned for hacks.

"Fuck. Well, it was fun while it lasted-" Then royalty free ukelele music. "Are we seriously-" Then interrupted by royalty free ukelele music. "Hey, I have an idea-" Then some more, you guessed it, ROYALTY FREE UKELELE MUSIC.

Flynn, getting tired of this shit, walked up to the speaker and threw it outside of the airship. "There we go."

"We're landing in a minute!" The pilot cried out from the cockpit. "Okay scratch that, we're landing in thirty seconds!"

/

"So…you saw him walk up the stairs." Tracer asked the boy that punched Widowmaker in the face at the museum. He nodded. "And he signed your thing." He nodded again. "He was going upstairs right?" The boy nodded once more. "Thanks, love!" Then the Brit zipped up the stairs, stopping at where the dents in the steps stopped and turning to a hallway, following the footprints on the ground then stopping in front of a half-open door.

She slowly pushed it open, peeking inside and scanning the apartment. It looked cozy, on the immediate left there was a kitchen and on the right was presumably the shower while in front was a living room with a couch, a nice-looking TV that was still on and various other items scattered about. Lena put a finger on her earpiece.

"Loves, I think I found something." They've been scouring Toronto for days, evading the police force that was nice and didn't immediately go for the baton or pistol once seeing Genji, which was better than the average. Some even supported Overwatch and they narrowly evaded arrest because of those supporters.

A few minutes later and the entire team was at her location, they scoured Flynn's apartment for any clue on his whereabouts before stumbling upon a briefcase full of money. There was a sticky-note on it.

"HSI's Advance pay for Egypt." Angela read the note out loud.

That was the sticky note, everybody got the idea and contacted Pharah, cause she was the Egyptian woman in the team and because HSI stood for Helix Security International.

Symmetra talked with her over the phone for a few minutes. "Angela, Lena, Satya and Hanzo. You all may want to see this." Genji pointed towards the TV that was on and set to Atlas News Network, on the screen, there was a female news reporter reporting on something. Everybody turned to the screen – Symmetra putting Pharah on hold.

"An unknown man is assaulting the Giza Plateau, a location formerly under control by Helix Security International, and now in control of the terrorist organization known as Talon. The man is said to be a frontline commando for HSI and is the vigilante known as 'The Doom Slayer' that is wanted internationally in a twenty-million dollar bounty set by the United Nations. Any information that leads to his arrest will be rewarded." The news anchor said. Everybody turned to each other and out the door it was.

/

"Did somebody ring the Dinkster?" Was what Flynn said as he appeared at the Giza Plateau and started slicing up some Talon goons, letting their blood fly all over the place and making a show for the cameras above. He rushed throughout the area, getting tactical information from Salim – which obviously wasn't heeded as The Doom Slayer don't need tactics.

He sliced his way to what HSI called 'Objective point B' after clearing 'Objective point A'.

Then stopping as what sounded like royalty free ukelele music played from the speakers on the buildings.

 _GOD DAMMIT DAN!  
_ _ **I HAD TO! I JUST HAD TO DO IT!**_

 _THE FUCKING ROYALTY FREE UKELELE MUSIC! IT'S GONNA KILL ME ONE DAY!_

 _ **Uh, this isn't royalty free ukelele music.**_

Then the speakers started singing a song from a very filthy person known as Frank about a very special gorilla in everyone's hearts that was mercilessly shot to death at a Cincinnati zoo.

 _You did not…no…you couldn't have…_

 _ **Oh yes, I did. Diiiiicks out for-**_

 _NO. DON'T SAY IT. DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! NOOO!  
_ _ **HARAMBE!**_

 _GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! FUCK YOU TOO!_

The song went as loud to the point where it would have blown Flynn's eardrums out if he didn't have his Praetor Suit on.

 _You're fucking lucky I can't see you. You're SO fucking lucky._

He continued moving through the Temple of Anubis, stopping as he saw multiple Talon soldiers stumbling around, holding their hands up to their ears as the cancerous music blared through the speakers.

"Dude…what the fuck." Dan appeared to witness the absolute horror he has caused.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" One Talon soldier screamed, then uncontrollable sobbing. "OH, IT HURTS! I NEED SOME HELP! ANYONE! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Then the consecutive sounds of everybody except for Dan and Flynn's eardrums exploding.

 _What the fuck man._

… _ **What the fuck did I just do.**_

 _You blew up at least a dozen pairs of eardrums with this music._

 _ **I'll…I'll go stop it. Replace it with something more soothing.**_

The speakers stopped playing the song and changed to royalty free ukelele music.

 _I don't give a fuck anymore…_ Flynn sighed before walking up to Objective Point B, amidst all the corpses of people that died from that cancerous song.

A helicopter descended from above - barely fitting in between the space between the pillars – touching down in front of him. A single man came out, Salim.

"Although your method was indeed…unorthodox and most likely will be labeled a weapon of mass destruction soon enough, it does indeed get the job done," Salim told him. "Come in. We need to discuss your payment."

 _ **Why the Hell are we getting rich all of a sudden?**_ Dan asked.

 _Think I know?_

/

The team landed near the Giza Plateau, Pharah replacing Hanzo as the Japanese archer still refuses to work with his brother and due to the fact he heard royalty free ukelele music playing in the area.

Fareeha showed her ID and was let in by the HSI guards, alongside the other team. But what they found wasn't what they were looking for, in fact, far from it. What they found was multiple dead bodies, and some royalty free ukelele music playing through the various speakers littered across the area.

" **THE DRAGON CONSUMES MY ENEMIES!** " They heard Hanzo scream from the ORCA and promptly two swirling dragons destroyed all the speakers playing the royalty free ukelele music.

"He hates this music," Genji reassured them.

"Why does he hate it _that_ much?" Angela asked. The cyborg-ninja exhaled.

"It was the song that was played when our father died." Tracer nearly spits out her water.

"Bloody serious!?" She asked, Genji only exhaled once more before nodding. "Bloody Hell! Who does that!?"

"The Shimada family." The Cyborg-Ninja replied. A helicopter flew overhead them, they all looked up.

"Ya reckon that's where Flynn is right now?" Tracer asks.

Then the team went on to find clues about Flynn's whereabouts.

/

"Dan. Did you leave the door open?" Flynn looked at his ransacked apartment room in Toronto. Dan appeared and shook his head. "You better not have." It looked to be hastily searched, although the intention of the robber was probably money as the suitcase under his couch was gone.

He turned to the TV that was still on too. "An unknown man has assaulted and killed all Talon footsoldiers inside the Giza Plateau, Helix Security International has stated that the clean-up will be arriving soon. The man that assaulted the Giza Plateau has been recognized as the vigilante known as 'The Doom Slayer'. More reports are coming in that Overwatch may have been involved as a few former agents have somehow gained access. More on this story at nine, back to you Lisa."

" **So they're looking for you. And just barely missed.** " Dan made a sound reminiscent of sighing. " **This is getting weird. I'm gonna go sleep now.** "

* * *

 **I'll come clean, I ripped off Pyrocynical. Fuck you too. Also, please review. Cause I want to read reviews. I might as well ask to shoot for 130 reviews now. DramaAlert nation now-**

 **Nah, fuck that.**


	16. P90 RUSH B

**So close…129 reviews…I cry every time.**

 **Also, to respond to some reviews:**

 **Guest: Er, I don't think small things should get caught in the washing machine, check the manual.**

 **(CUE MA NIGGA YOU GOT ROASTED SOUND EFFECTS)**

 **BlackIronTarkus: Pink Life will be involved in this chapter, also Counter-Strike, mostly a rip-off of the game. Of course, I'm crediting you here for the idea with Pink Life.**

 **Also, since school is in a few days for me, updates will probably be slower.**

 **I'm also having way too much fun with the BF1 beta.**

 **Also the first 1.5k words should be light-hearted and then the rest would probably dive into something more…er, serious, I guess.**

* * *

Flynn closed the door behind him, making damn sure to lock it. Looking out the window of his apartment, he noticed that a new IKEA store was just finished being built and should be opening next morning.

"Huh…should go check that out." He squinted as he saw several armed men enter the underground parking of the store. "Weird." He muttered, but since he was too tired to do anything, he did nothing about the armed men with ski masks entering the underground parking of the glorious Swedish furniture store.

"Hey…Dan, why did I even start this vigilante stuff anyways?" He asked the demon, said demon appeared.

" **Did you get a brain aneurysm or something? I can't teleport you there and you know those pilots hate that place!** " Flynn sighed before going to bed.

 _The next morning…_

" **Dude…the guys we saw enter the IKEA underground parking…they're terrorists and their base is right under the underground parking.** " Dan shook Flynn awake, the Doom Slayer muttered something before rolling off. " **We should check it out.** "

And just like that, the Praetor Suit was snapped on, and out the door it was.

/

"Are you sure that hiring your company to set up a base underneath an IKEA store is a good idea, love?" Lena asked, directing herself to Pharah. The Egyptian nodded.

"We know he's in Canada, so let's just draw him out-oh." Then a quake that rocked the entire GTA. **(Greater Toronto Area for all you non-Canadians.)**

The team immediately rushed to the scene, hoping to find Flynn running around in the underground 'base' that the 'terrorists' set up.

They evaded the crowd and police that formed and snuck their way into the underground parking area of the furniture store.

What they saw was surprising.

A team of five JTF2 members was standing there, holding their knives out like complete idiots, and only having USP-S silenced pistols as equipment.

"Dammit! We're missing three teammates!" One of the JTF2 members said. "Oh shit, timer's up, let's move, let's move!" The team of elite soldiers then rushed into the elevator that led to the underground base that belonged to the 'terrorists'. And right behind them was Flynn.

"Hey! There he is!" Mercy called out. Then royalty free ukulele music.

" **THE DRAGON CONSUMES YOU!** " Two literal dragons came swirling in and promptly killed all the speakers that existed in the area. Hanzo was fuming and probably would have had smoke coming out of his ears if it were possible. But since it wasn't, the imagination worked well enough.

The team of seven then stacked up beside the elevator, Pharah tactically pressing the button as quietly as possible so nobody could hear. Seriously, the button usually made a clicking noise but somehow, with Fareeha pressing down on it, there wasn't anything.

" _Counter-Terrorists win!_ " A random announcer said and promptly the team of JTF2 plus Flynn reappeared and promptly ran off.

"P-Ninety Rush! Let's go! Let's go!" P90 SMGs magically appeared in their hands and then they went down the stairs, ignoring the Overwatch members.

The elevator door opened without a sound and the Overwatch team entered.

A list appeared in front of Mercy, she yelped at the sudden surprise. It said she had $10,000 and could buy anything that applied in the categories 'HEAVY', 'RIFLES', 'SMGs', 'PISTOLS', 'GRENADES', and 'GEAR'.

The doctor didn't want to buy any of the weapons listed and instead chose the 'GEAR' category, what appeared were: 'Kevlar Vest', 'Kevlar + Helmet', 'Zeus x27' and a 'Defuse Kit'.

She didn't know what to choose. "Oh no…not this again…" Pharah muttered before choosing for her, a bomb defuse kit appeared in Angela's hands. Following that was something that looked like a taser. And finally what they last got was a vest of Kevlar and a helmet.

"What is this?" Genji inquired. Fareeha sighed.

"It's HSI training. Currently, we're stuck in it and the only way to escape is to win the match. In other words, we have to win eight rounds out of fifteen that at most last two minutes per round." Everybody consecutively sighed. And then all yelped in surprise as menus appeared in front of them too, they didn't have as much money as Mercy did but instead had 1000$ each to their name.

USP-S pistols appeared in their hands along with a knife. "We don't need this!" Tracer said.

"You cannot use your abilities. Or else you get _kicked_ from the match. Which is the most disgraceful thing a person can have to happen to them. But there is something worse…" Everybody was just about to throw their weapons out the window but instead kept them at Pharah's warning.

The elevator dinged once more and opened. The five JTF2 members were waiting for them.

"God damn donators…" One of them muttered before stepping into the elevator, shoving the Overwatch team out.

"…Donator?" Hanzo inquired. Pharah nervously laughed.

"Don't ask…" She said.

/

It was an eight versus eight _casual_ round. Well, that was what Dan classified it as, since whatever was happening right now exactly mirrored a CS:GO Casual round, more than six people a team and there only was 15 rounds.

 _ **Fucking casuals…**_ Dan muttered inside Flynn's head. Currently, the Doom Slayer picked up a Tec-9 off a dead terrorist. The Tec-9 was a godly pistol, do not question it, just buy it as a sidearm.

He carefully walked throughout the map that was just an exact copy of the CS map 'Nuke'. His footsteps were silenced. A Terrorist jumped into the ramp that led to Bombsite B, exposing himself directly to the Tec-9's bullets that immediately started flying towards the bad guy.

Upon killing the Terrorist without taking any damage, a small notification appeared on the right of Flynn's HUD, which just showed his name, then the pistol he was holding pointing towards the Terrorist's name.

"BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED." The announcer that nobody knows where he/she/it came from announced, following that, intense music played.

Then the arguing of feminine and masculine voices on the floor above him. Flynn rolled his eyes, thinking that these were filthy casual gamers, proceeded to Bombsite B, where the bomb should no doubt be.

Once arriving there, the terrorist team were arguing about who's paying for the food at the IKEA restaurant when the match is over, not noticing the giant marine slowly creeping up to the bomb.

"BOMB HAS BEEN DEFUSED!" The bad guys turned to Flynn.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" One of them said before they all disappeared to their spawns.

What he saw was surprising.

"What the…how did….what…where did…" He just couldn't find the words, partly due to him being somewhat a psychopath and mostly due to him just being plain stupid.

"How!?"

 _ **Let's just surrender…get this over with. It's boring playing casually. Competitive is where it's at. Say, is there something like that?**_

 _I don't fucking know._

A small tab appeared in front of everyone with the question 'SURRENDER?' and the amount of people voting yes or no, the former of which leading by 1.

"Let's just get this over with…" Tracer muttered before voting yes.

"Are you all insane!?" Pharah exclaimed, and promptly voting no. "I will never hear the end of this with my colleagues if we surrender!"

"Fareeha, we all want to get out of here," Symmetra added, then voting yes. "Although I do not like the notion of surrendering, this search has exhausted us all, let's not prolong it, hm?"

"I WILL ONLY SURRENDER ONCE I AM DEAD!" Hanzo exclaimed, rushing into the map. Then promptly getting killed by a cool SSG 08 flickshot. After the notification of the archer's death appeared, another person voted yes.

Now it was three to one. Fareeha groaned before just throwing her weapon away. "Fine!"

Then the vote continued, with the tally being seven to one.

"We will have a nice, long, talk, mister Flynn Taggart," Angela warned before they all disappeared from existence then reappearing outside of the crime scene.

"What the fuck!? You surrendered!? Come on! You were winning!" The JTF2 Team all said all at the same time.

"You have no honor!" One of them said, only to be smacked into a fence. "Hey! Fuck you!"

 _ **ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!?**_

 _WHAT!? I JUST SHOVED HIM!_

 _ **YOU DID IT**_ _ **IN FRONT OF A CROWD AND AT LEAST THREE SQUADRONS WORTH OF COPS!**_

A train sounded in the distance, coming from the underground parking of the IKEA store.

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS FOLLOW THE DAMN TRAIN, CJ!"

"Wait…was that someone's MVP anthem?"

Then royalty free ukulele music. "That's the MVP anthem."

 _ **(FORCED MEMES ARE FUNNY)**_

The next few hours were spent running away from authorities due to Flynn just assaulting a Special Forces member and potentially killing him. Her. It. He doesn't fucking know. Remember, never assume someone's gender by their voice. Or else the SJWs and the libtards will kill you. ( **Libtards and liberals aren't the same thing imo.** )

"Wait…what happened to the suitcase in my suite?" Everybody looked to each other, then turning to Hanzo who considerably paled and looked a bit nervous. Even Genji had the sympathetic look as his brother was faced blankly by Flynn, and the cyborg-ninja doesn't even take off his faceplate!

"Forget it." Flynn waved it off before going back to sleep.

Tracer started whispering to Angela. "What actually happened to it?" The Time traveler asked.

"I don't know." The medic responded. Tracer then went on to ask Symmetra.

"What happened to the briefcase we found in Flynn's room?" The architect shrugged.

"I don't know either."

"Why did Hanzo look nervous anyway?"  
"He probably took it."

"Ohh…" The drop ship rocked as something collided with it. "What the bloody Hell!?" Tracer blinked to the cockpit, quickly looking through all the warnings and then pressing a few buttons. "We're bein' pursued! No way we're getting out of this without a scratch!"

"By who!?" Genji rushed into the cockpit with her. The ninja looked through all the warnings, not understand a word most of them said until he found the warning about what the dropship was being pursued by. Winston came onto comms.

"Do _not_ come back to Gibraltar! Someone has tipped off the UN about our whereabouts! I repeat, do not come back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar! The UN are here! We will meet up at another safe house! If you don't hear from any of the agents here, then that must mean we are all dead!" The gorilla's voice suddenly cut off at the sound of electricity crackling in the background. "Agh!"

Everybody turned to each other, unsure of what to do. "What are we gonna do!?"

"There's a safe house in Dorado, it's been kept hidden for a while now. That's the only place we can go to." Angela replied, having a different air to her now, it felt like she was asserting that she was in charge now.

A dropship just like theirs flew beside their drop ship, keeping a steady pace with them. The bay door for their ORCA opened, barely touching their ship. A few men jumped out of the other dropship, sticking to Overwatch's ORCA. The men took out some sort of charges and planted them on the thick glass of the bay door. A laser cut a hole through the glass big enough for them to get into.

The men were wearing clad black armor, with high-tech assault rifles.

"Surrender now or die!" Wow, what a cliché line.

 _ **Flynn…It's time.**_ A beat started playing in the ORCA's built in speakers. Flynn woke up, grinning madly under his helmet while taking out his chainsaw. A rapper started rapping.

When that happened, Flynn started decapitating some heads.

" _You wanna see a man do the god shit?_ "

Another head flew across the dropship.

" _Narcotics if you wanna get nauseous. Funny guy keep dancing like a clown._ "

A decapitated body flew out the bay door that had a hole in it.

" _Y'all think this about my feelings?_ "

Flynn crushed a man's head with his knee.

" _They still think this about my feelings?_ "

The decapitated body was thrown to another man.

The carnage continued, the rap music playing in the background.

" _Ridin' 'round with a bump and a pound too._ "

The saw part of a chainsaw made contact with a bad guy's face. More bad guys entered the ORCA.

" _If you wanna leave a voicemail hit the pound two._ "

Dan appeared, jumping onto a bad guy's head, promptly tearing it half and delving his claw in to grab the heart, pulling out the lungs and intestines too. The demon threw the organs to another enemy, dazing the bastard for a while.

" _I'm not a hero or a role model._ "

Flynn elbowed another man in the face, grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the wall. There were still about a dozen enemies left. They were currently trying to put him down by firing tasers and bullets. Useless, his shields held.

The music continued as the carnage continued.

" _If you can't keep up then pull off to the bottom kid._ "

Another head exploded due to a charged shotgun blast.

" _Uh, they say I'm an elite it's like I'm better than the bunch. Uh duh, nice hunch, cunt._ " The rapper continued rapping his lyrics.

Dan lobbed a fireball at another person, setting the man/woman/transgender on fire, forcing him/her/it to jump out the open bay door.

"Fuck this! Let's get out of here!" One of the bad guys said, presumably the leader.

The chainsaw was switched in favor for the Crucible in its sword form. A single swipe from it dismembered several bodies.

" _When the sun go down I'm a fiend. When the sun go down I'm a monster. When the sun go down I'm sippin' lean. When the sun go down I hope it never come up._ " Flynn, slightly disappointed that he couldn't finish this off by the time the song ended, sighed and started picking up body parts and throwing them out of the hole in the bay door.

The music continued playing, nobody bothering to turn it off. They were all too shocked at the sight of what just happened.

There were blood and limbs everywhere. On the ground, on the walls, and on the agents' faces.

"I'm…gonna go to the back…and stay there…" Tracer's voice quavered, the Brit quickly zipped away from the scene, she crawled into a fetal position and stayed in the back of the dropship. Some other agents followed.

The dropship was headed for Dorado.

 _Hours later…_

Everybody eagerly disembarked, wanting to get away from the ORCA as soon as possible. Flynn stretched and walked into the safe house, still half-covered in blood.

"I call the first shower." He said.

. . .

Upon taking his shower and cleaning off all the blood on his Praetor Suit, he about his room, analyzing every single feature of it. The area he was designated was smaller than the one at Gibraltar, but still had most of the luxuries back at home.

His fingers dragged along the screen of the smaller TV that was mounted on the wall, his skin feeling the cold and smooth surface. Dan was out making his secondary burrow in the middle of the courtyard.

 _ **Say…what is No Man's Sky about?**_

 _I think it's about mining resources to recharge your mining tool to mine more resources to charge your mining tool and mine more resources while using the resources you mined to buy something that can help you mine more resources to recharge your mining tool and so on and so forth._

 _ **Interesting. I'll give it a try.**_

 _It's also triggering the SJWs._

 _ **What? They wanted the title 'No Woman's Sky'?**_

 _Exactly. Also, Sean Murray lied to us._

 _ **Who?**_

 _A…er…handsome British guy that lied about a lot of the features in the game._

 _ **What? You have a crush on him or something? If so, that's gay and don't you already have a hot girlfriend?**_

 _I'm not gay. And are you seriously gonna hit on Angela?_

 _ **No. She's human.**_

 _Racist._

 _ **Hey! Just because I don't like humans doesn't mean I'm a racist!**_

 _You're not giving her a chance cause she's a human. Racist._

 _ **Do you seriously want me to hit on your girlfriend!?**_

 _No. Fuck off._

 _ **You just made me figuratively dig my own grave and figuratively curb stomped me while I was inside it. Fucking asshole.**_

 _I know I did. Figuratively._

Flynn rolled his eyes before heading to the canteen for food.

. . .

There was a TV mounted on the top corners of the canteen playing Atlas News.

"The trials for all the Overwatch members that have recently been captured at Watchpoint: Gibraltar will be facing trial at the International Court of Justice. The arrests have sparked public outcry and riots. The representative has stated that the agents will face trial for the crimes they have committed in the past." There was a small pause as the news anchor took a breath, taking a quick glance at her notes before looking at the camera once more. "There are still agents that haven't been caught, if you have information regarding these agents that can lead to their arrest, the UN states that he or she will be rewarded greatly. In other news, we have Kayla on the ground at Toronto, Canada, to report on a terrorist attack that has been foiled by the JTF2."

The camera switched to the other reporter. "Thanks, Lisa. Under this IKEA store is a nuclear reactor, terrorists have allegedly attempted to plant bombs inside the reactor but have been foiled by the JTF2 with the assistance of the vigilante known as the Doom Slayer."

Flynn scoffed at the mention of his title. "Psh, helped? I defused the fucking bomb for them!"

Angela walked up and sat down on the seat next to him. "We need to talk."

 _Dan…go back to your burrow, it's gonna be an earful._

 _ **Right. On it.**_

* * *

 **So there we have it, chapter sixteen, review if you hate this or somehow like this. Favorite or follow if you somehow like this cancer.**


	17. Prison break!

**I JUST GOT MY CS:GO COMPETITIVE RANK AND IM SO PROUD OF IT SO IM GONNA GO WASTE SOME WORDS IN ORDER FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE AT LEAST 3K WORDS JUST TO PREACH IT TO THE READER.**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**

* * *

" _I'm planting the bomb…_ " A masked man said as he checked his surroundings, hoping the prison guards didn't hear the unnecessarily loud beeps the bomb made each time he pressed some numbers on the keypad.

The team of five were breaking out a bunch of people from a maximum security prison.  
"Purple, notice any CTs?" The man muttered into his radio.

"Nothin' over here, love!"

"Anybody else?" He placed the bomb down and went to go set up camp in a corner so nobody would interfere with the explosive.

Forty seconds they had to wait.

"Nothing here." A feminine voice came through.

"Nope. Everything's clear." Then a few gunshots, followed by what seemed like the Negev firing.

"THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE BOMB SITE!" Another feminine voice called out to him. He heard footsteps from across the thin metal wall.

The man pulled out a phone and texted his contact inside the prison.

 _DS: bout to wallbang some silvers_

 _D'Va: k_

He placed the butt of the M4A4 under his shoulder and aimed for the wall, before letting loose and spraying onto it, knowing that the bullets would go through. He got two kills.

 _DS: silver scrubs_

 _D'Va: nice one_

Twenty seconds until the bomb explodes. He did a full turn and faced the explosive as he heard the unnecessarily loud beeps of the bomb being defused.

There was a smoke screen on the Bombsite A region.

 _NINJA!_

He grits his teeth and held the trigger down on his M4A4, hoping to God he would hit someone.

He didn't.

He growled as he threw a flashbang into the smoke, quickly turning away so the effects of it would be lessened. The top right of his HUD said he killed someone with the flashbang.

"Whoa." He muttered, the bomb was about to explode, it beeped rapidly before blowing up the prison wall, revealing an entire holding cell full of Overwatch agents, although not as big a group as he expected.

They all stare at him, in his terrorist outfit. "You coming or not?"

/

Half an hour worth of guilt-tripping later and his reward was a stupidly long kiss. They were like that for about a minute or even two as their lips connected, Angela stared lovingly into his eyes, barely changing from their original spots as she held him there, leaving the two like this for a pretty long time.

They eventually separated as Flynn was losing his oxygen supply as Flynn let out a breath he never knew he was holding.

His fingers sift through her loose hair, unlike the usual messy ponytail that she regularly had, a small smirk crawled up his face as Angela wiped away the small tears that formed in her eyes, affectionately smiling at him once she was done with that.

"So, what's our next move, _Commander Ziegler?_ " A full shit-eating grin appeared on his face as he drew out the last part as long as he could, earning him a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Oh stop it," she chuckles as he leans back on the cafeteria table. "Besides, there is only one thing that is left to do if we are to get through this alive." A devious smile appeared on her face.

"Say, have you ever planted a bomb?" Flynn immediately pales at the idea of seeing someone like Angela planting a bomb. "Because that is what we have to do to break them out." The atmosphere suddenly turned dark as she giggles. Something about her didn't seem to right, he thought, but hey, women are weird creatures.

"Fine, I'll get a shipment of guns and explosives." The regular, cheerful atmosphere returned as Angela flashed a normal smile.

"Make sure they guns are tranquilizers!" She chides in, Flynn pulls out his phone.

"Fine…" He murmurs as he furiously texts a dealer he randomly found on the dark web.

Don't ask why he was there. Please. Don't. Leave it to your imagination.

/

Ana Amari, former Overwatch captain, now the Egyptian vigilante known as 'Shrike', was tracking down a shipment of weapons that was headed into the Netherlands, and the shipment was quite large, big enough to stock up an entire division of soldiers for a week or so, which wasn't good news for anyone since this shipment was unaccounted for.

She read the manifest. Light machine guns, bombs, pistols, sniper rifles, assault rifles, tasers, you name it, it was probably in there.

Climbing into the massive crate, she dug herself underneath various weapons and closed the lid, putting her dark purple cloak over her, she waited and felt the crate being picked up.

Sooner or later, she fell asleep.

. . .

Ana quickly drifted back into the real world as she felt the crate being dropped from the sky and hit the ground harshly. She was probably here. Time to take out these bastards.

She waited as the lid of the crate was cracked open, she kept under her cloak just to be safe as she heard something being taken out of the giant wooden box.

"Put these on." She heard a male voice say, from the sounds of it, this man was pretty young. What wasted potential. She kept quiet, two pistols were taken off of her, reducing the weight that was pressing down on her body.

"Lena, take the dualies, you'll work best with them." The same voice stated.

"Gotcha!" That heavily accented, somewhat high-pitched feminine voice.

 _LENA!?_ Her mind raced through possibilities on what this may have meant. One being that she willingly joined a terrorist group, the second being that she was brainwashed and the third being that she stopped giving a crap a long time ago. Either way, it surprised her.

"Fareeha, take this." Another weapon was lifted from the crate. Hopefully, this man wasn't talking about her Fareeha but someone else named Fareeha. All she could do was hope that her daughter was still working with Helix Security International.

"I'll take the bomb. Lena, you're purple, Fareeha you're yellow, Angie you're green, I'm orange, and Satya, you're blue. Understand?" The same voice said. "I'll take AWP." She heard something digging through the weapons.

"What the Hell? What's this?" Ana felt some fingers touch her cloak, by that time she decided that _fuck it,_ she'll spring into action. She quickly sprang up and fired a tranquilizer dart at the person that was feeling her cloak, drawing her biotic rifle and having her finger hover over the trigger. She analyzed the four other people that were around the box.

"What." She glared at her daughter, who was wearing an outfit straight from some Muslim terrorist group.

"M-Mom! It-It isn't what it looks like!" Her daughter pleaded, dropping the grenades and the AK-47 in her hands.

"It looks to me that you joined a terrorist group! How many times did I tell you not to fall into their trap!" Ana argued with her daughter, before turning her head towards the other people, who also dropped their weapons in surprise.

What she saw was certainly surprising. For one, Lena Oxton was there, along with Angela Ziegler and finally the revered Satya Vaswani, head architect for the Vishkar Corporation. "Someone please explain to me what is going on here."

The man she shot the tranquilizer dart at groaned and his hand shot upwards, lazily waving around. "That stuff is strong…" She heard the man mutter before he sat up straight. "What the Hell." He was about to say something else but only ended up falling asleep again courtesy of another tranquilizer dart she fired.

"Lena. Explain." Ana ordered her former subordinate.

"I-I Uh-uh Overwatch-uh recalled and-uh…" The Brit stopped talking as Angela stepped in.

"We're breaking out some of our colleagues from prison, Winston initiated the recall and Gibraltar has been compromised." The (hopefully) good doctor told her. Ana slowly nodded, now understanding what the weird getup was. "Do you wish to join in on our plot?" Angela innocently asks her, a small smile on her face.

"I would gladly help my brothers and sisters in arms. Now tell me, who is that?" She pointed towards the man who she tranquilized twice already.

Angela's cheek reddened as she nervously chuckled. "T-That's my…er…"

"It's Angie's boyfriend~!" Lena said with a sing-song voice. Ana raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the doctor, who was shyly looking away.

"Oh? And why haven't I heard of anything?" She glanced back at the man who was still fast asleep, muttering something about demons from Hell, something like that, she couldn't really tell.

"It's-It's a long story," Angela muttered as she flashed her usual smile and kneeled next to the sleeping man, giving him a quick once-over before tapping his shoulder a few times. When that proved useless, she started tapping the forehead.

The man suddenly jolted awake after being tapped a few times, and for some reason, Ana had a very strong urge to just tranquilize him again.

"W-What happened?" The man muttered, pulling out the darts stuck in his shoulder. "D-Did I get tranquilized? Angela?" He turned to Doctor Ziegler, who only nodded in response and pulled out another dart.

"Christ…I'm guessing it was her over there." He pointed towards Ana. "Not cool by the way." The man muttered some more. "Since nobody's filling her with holes, then she must be good. Name's Flynn."

"Ana. Ana Amari." Ana replied, helping Flynn up.

/

The planning went pretty smoothly, Captain Amari was supposed to provide _Overwatch_ **(OH ANOTHER SHITTY PUN!)** on the entire compound, while the rest would go to their individual corners and camp there in order to wait for the prison guards that would eventually come around so they can fill those guys in with a very good dose of tranquilizing serum.

Flynn moved up, peeking through the massive double doors and noticing a guard leaning next to a doorway that would no doubt lead to the prison. He drew his StatTrak™ Karambit Doppler that he specially ordered from his dealer, twirling the blade in his hand before going for a backstab, whispering the word 'wrecked' into the guard's ear before throwing the body aside.

 _Any reason why I'm dressed up as fucking Al-Qaeda and not in my suit?_

 _ **It's to create a tense moment in the-**_

 _SHH! They aren't supposed to know we're aware of them!_

 _ **Who?**_

 _Good!_

Flynn disregarded Dan's voice as he entered the back door of the base, keeping a slow pace in order not to alert anybody nearby of his presence. He slowly moved throughout the empty area, vigilantly scanning his surroundings each time he made some good distance.

He crouched down near a hole in the wall in order to hear what was on the other side – if there was anything to hear, of course. He pressed his ear to the small spot on the wall and tried to hear what was on the other side.

"You heard about the Overwatch agents we caught yesterday?" Someone said on the other side, a positive grunt meant he or she was probably talking to another person. "Brass is shipping most of them off somewhere else, I don't know where, but yeah, they're doing that. You should check on them, top-floor."

Flynn put the muzzle of his P90 through the hole, sweating bullets as the part of the weapon barely fit through, before holding the trigger down and letting loose the tranquilizing bullets towards the two people that were on the other side of the wall, peeking through once the clip was empty.

Both guards were fast asleep. He smirked at the sight before looking for a staircase, stopping at the corner of a hallway as he heard whistling come from around the corner. He quickly glanced into the hallway and saw a regular prison guard whistling a happy tune while playing with the key ring in his hand.

Flynn took out his StatTrak™ Karambit Doppler and waited for the man to pass by before shoving the blade into the man's skin, giving him a nice new hole on the back of his neck, along with the ability of not being able to breathe ever again.

He caught the body and dragged it to the side, taking the keychain before running across the hallway, quickly scampering his way upstairs.

 _Third floor…_

He kept the location of his colleagues in mind as he moved up to the second floor, as the third-floor entrance was in a separate elevator.

He quietly sneaked his way throughout the second floor, ignoring all the pleas for help from criminals that most likely deserved their spots in their cells. He stopped as his ears picked up on a child crying, turning to the cell where the source of the sound was, what he saw was a kid that looked no older than thirteen sitting there, looking to the ground and crying his poor heart out.

"Psst," Flynn whispered to the kid, who looked up, tears streaming down his head. "How'd you get here?"

"Do not be fooled by the child's appearance, he is a cold-blooded killer." That Ana woman's voice rang through his earpiece. "He has been caught for the murder for his entire family line." Since there was really no way of proving if the kid was innocent or guilty, Flynn went for the third option.

Tranquilize the fuck out of that kid. He took out a USP-S Night Ops, silenced of course, and put the sights on the kid's forehead. Firing a few guilty shots as he put the kid to sleep for a long time.

He shook his head free of those thoughts before continuing his mission.

 _ **Bit fucked up, don't you think?**_ Dan commented inside his head.

 _ **I know, blah blah blah, it's for the greater good, blah blah blah.**_

 _I didn't say anything._

 _ **What. Oh shit, the author must have-**_

 _LET'S CHANGE THE TOPIC._

"What is up Drama Alert nation, I'm your host, Killer Kee-" Someone talked over a loudspeaker but the voice was rudely interrupted by a sniper rifle fire.

"Why?"

" **I dunno.** " Dan appeared, shrugged and disappeared.

 _ **Let's just put up some good music so we can rush with that P-Ninety of yours.**_

Some cheerful guitar chord strumming over the loudspeakers.

" _Shut the fuck up, you're a fucking cunt._ " Flynn instantly got pumped and started running around the base, shooting up various people that stood in his way.

" _Shut the fuck up._ " He rudely interrupted a nice conversation between two female guards by spraying them with P90 tranquilizer bullets before running off again.

" _You're a stupid cunt suck my dick._ "

The song continued playing as he went around and rudely shut people the fuck up by shooting them with a P90, before somehow finding himself dragging a body throughout the place to put it onto a biometric reader that required two hands that hopefully were interchangeable, then there was the eye scanner and then all that.

Flynn sighed as he heard the music blare across the compound, slightly rocking his head back and forth, not knowing that he was actually enjoying it.

"Uh, love? What's that music coming from the prison?" Lena's voice went through his earpiece. "Everyone's askin' the same question but they really don't want to ask ya."

" **Shut the fuck up,** " Dan said, although the voice sounded more like Flynn's.

"Sorry, say that again, love?" Lena's voice sounded a bit more agonized and pissed off.

" **Shut the fuck up.** "

"Oh, I'm comin' over there so you can say that to my face!" Who knew that the Tracer was quite short-tempered.

 _Wait, Dan did you-_

 _ **I did.**_ _ **Have fun.**_

"Fuck! Lena wait!"

"WHAT!?"

"The song's called Shut The Fuck Up."

"Oh. That makes a lick of sense now. Right, we're providing _Overwatch_ over you." A dry chuckle that turned into an agonized scream of help as Flynn felt like killing himself now.

 _ **You watch way too many leafy videos.**_

 _Right. I should fix that. Pyrocynical a better option?_

 _ **He'll just make it even worse.**_

 _Okay. What else? Minecraft Let's Plays?_

 _ **The only thing that won't get de-monetized.**_

 _God fucking damn it._

Flynn hummed a tune as he dismembered both arms of the guard and placed each and on each scanner, dashing quick enough to do them both while also sparing some time to put the unconscious guard's eye into the eye scanner.

The light on the elevator doors flashed a positive green and slid apart, revealing the inside of a spacious and luxurious elevator.

"Hey, uh, Flynn, Ana's tellin' me that there's a hidden section in the third-floor, might want to 'ave to check that out, yeah?" Lena's voice came through his earpiece.

"So you're telling me there's a secret lair up there."

"Yeah, that's all I really have to say."

"Wow, thanks," Flynn replied, his tone oozing with sarcasm.

He pressed the button for the third floor and waited as the elevator slowly moved upwards, he leaned on the railings with an Incendiary Grenade in his hand. Once the elevator doors slid apart once more, what waited for him were what seemed like to be a dozen armed guards pointing their guns at him.

He pulled the pin on the Incendiary Grenade and tossed it down, jumping on the railing as he watched a dozen guards that probably had a wife and kids get burned alive, he visually took in their thrashes and attempts to put out the fire while his ears heard the horrific screaming coming from them.

 _ **Dude. Bit dark don't you think?**_

 _Yeah. Let's not dwell on that ever again._

 _ **Agreed. Bomb site's near, though.**_

Flynn went through the third floor, letting his hand glide over all the solitary confinement doors before turning into a hallway that had walls that were made out of thin metal. Budget cuts, he would assume.

 _ **Bomb site's here.**_

"I'm planting the bomb…" He kneeled down and pressed some buttons on the C4 Explosive's keypad before planting the bomb down.

* * *

 **HAH. YOU THOUGHT I WOULD PUT MORE EFFORT INTO THIS? NAH FAM. ALTHOUGH I'M GONNA BE FIXING THE OTHER CHAPTERS THAT I HAVEN'T FIXED ALREADY.**

 **Also, if some of you are slightly disappointed that I have put too many CS:GO elements, don't you worry, next chapter will be full of murdering and Doom Slaying.**


	18. The Edgy chapter for Edgy people

**Some feels, some manslaughter, and a bit of disgusting shit that shouldn't be allowed to exist, what else could you want?**

 **Before I start, I have an AO3 account and might start posting there, but not these stories on this site, but new ones that aren't allowed here but allowed over there. (Read: chatroom style fics and reader-inserts.)**

 **Oh right, before I leave, I removed those Omakes, looking back on them, I realize that they were** _ **really**_ **bad, it just didn't seem natural. I don't know if I'm gonna touch on it again or not.**

 **Also to BlackIronTarkus, jokes on you, I'm a Silver Elite, bitch!**

 **Oh right, before I leave (again) I'm gonna reduce on the CS jokes as I'm probably the only one laughing at them.**

* * *

The prison break was grueling and tedious – at least for Flynn, he really didn't find gunning down tons and tons of innocent guards on the way to pick up a crate of weapons very fun. Either way, it was done, some Overwatch agents were freed and they were ready to move onto the next bunch.

Except that they don't know where those other agents were and that they needed to wait for Jesse to gather some intel on that stuff. So they had a week or so of free time back at their new base.

Flynn squinted as he read the new message, laying on the bed, doing nothing except for being unproductive. The font the message was typed in was extremely unusual and unnatural, only an L337 h4x0r would type it like that.

Because the entire message was nearly just L337 sp33k. So it took some time to decipher it and turn it into proper English.

He managed to do it, though.

 _Go out the front door of your base, take a left, then another left, then another left, then another left then turn into the alleyway on your right._

He sighed as he suited up, popping the helmet back on before notifying with Athena: _Backup Edition_ that he was leaving.

Once the door slid behind him, he took a left, going into a shady looking alleyway, then taking another left into another shady looking alleyway, then taking another left into a shady looking alleyway that had glow-in-the-dark dicks drawn on the walls, then another left with an ungodly amount of shit (literal shit) lying around before turning into the _very_ shady looking alleyway that had a single person leaning against the wall with rainbow-colored glow-in-the-dark dicks drawn on them.

"Are you…Skycoder?" Flynn asked the person, who's head turned his direction, two piercing red lights replacing the eyes – the person was probably wearing a helmet.

" _ **Yes.**_ " The person spoke in a garbled voice. " _ **There is something about your…girlfriend that you must know.**_ "

Flynn raised an eyebrow under his mask, the man – or woman reached for something inside her or hers incredibly deep pockets before pulling out a butterfly knife that looked like it had better days.

The person tossed him the blade, Flynn carefully unlocked the small pin that held the handles together, revealing the blade that had various battle-scarred features, chipped off paint of what seemed to be a Digital pattern and red stains, a lot of them.

" _ **I'm sure you're aware of Talon's resident edgelord, Reaper, right?**_ " The person asked, getting a nod in return. " _ **Well, he wouldn't be roaming this world if it were not for Doctor Ziegler.**_ "

"…So she can make people edgy?" No response.

" _ **No, he's always been like that. Either way, he really wants to die – that's actually pretty edgy – but he can't die, since Doctor Ziegler somehow made his cells die and reproduce at the same rate, basically turning him into a spooky fucking ghost.**_ "

"So…wait, how'd she do this?"

The person coughed underneath the distorted mask before lifting the mouth cover off and then bending over to freely vomit all over the disgusting floor.

Once he or she stopped vomiting, he or she slid the mouth cover back on before facing Flynn again. " _ **Sorry. She, er, did some experimental surgery using that butterfly knife, and, er, the result wasn't very pretty. If you look closely I think there's some rust on it…oh God…**_ " The person lifted the mouth cover off and then bent over to freely vomit, again.

Green bile poured out of the man or woman's mouth before stopping, then he or she spit a few more times, getting rid of all that disgusting stuff from his or her mouth, then sliding the mouth cover back on and facing Flynn once again.

" _ **Look, the point I'm trying to make is that your girlfriend wanted to play God and look what she did. Now edgelord is living in actual pain. Just look past the edgy stereotype and you will see someone who felt as he doesn't deserve to live anymore. SHE did that him.**_ "

"I'll be honest…that's kind of fucked up. Huh…thanks, I guess, for the info." Flynn folded the butterfly knife and then kept firmly in his hand.

The trek home was spent him barely keeping aware of his surroundings and just spent flipping the knife open, then closing it. Each time the blade revealed itself, another stain appeared in his vision, each time he closed it, his mind imagined Angela gripping it firmly in her grasp and cutting open Gabriel Reyes' disfigured body.

Yes, he did his research on edgelord Reaper and yes, he wants to vomit now.

He continued trekking back home, disillusioned from reality and not really knowing what to believe anymore.

But a question kept on popping up in his head.

 _Why?_

/

The knife soon turned into an object of suspicion, the first one that noticed his odd behavior with it was Ana Amari, she found him sitting on the ledge of the rooftop of their new base, looking at the sea while unfolding and refolding the butterfly knife back together, staring at the piece of weaponry with an odd amount of intent.

The second person that noticed it was Jesse McCree, he found Flynn sitting in the armory, alone – in his suit, just staring at it while some mumbles escaped through the small breathing holes of his helmet. He didn't want to push because he damn knew that the guy can turn him into red paste on the wall if provoked enough and that blade seemed to be something that could provoke him if asked about it.

The third time it was noticed was on a mission, a simple one, drive Talon out of Hanamura – including the old Shimada castle. Everybody couldn't help but notice's Flynn's extremely short, but noticeable to the keen-eyed hesitation when firing upon the Talon soldiers, along with the fact that he didn't even attempt to kill Reaper, only walk up to him and grab the guy by the throat before dragging Talon's precious edgelord to somewhere private.

. . .

Reaper coughed as his back was slammed into a wall while a hand was nearly crushing his windpipe, that hand belonged to Flynn.

" **What the Hell is wrong with you-** " The grip on his neck tightened, cutting off his speech.

Flynn took out the butterfly knife and unfolded it with expert speed and agility.

Gabriel's eyes widened under the mask, he also noticed his windpipe didn't have as much pressure on it as before. " **Where did you get that-** " His voice was cut off by Flynn's hand tightening its grip around his neck.

"I'll be asking the questions here," Flynn started, his voice slightly muffled due to his helmet. "You recognize this?" He cocked his head towards the butterfly knife, all in its doom and gloom. Reaper stayed silent. "Answer me, damn it!" Flynn shook him a few times, slamming the man's back onto the wall.

A dark chuckled escaped from Reaper's owl mask. " **So you know what she did to me…** "

"What DID she do to you!?" Flynn growled as his grip on the knife tightened.

Reaper burst into full blown laughter. " **Look at me! She ruined my fucking life! She thought she could play God and look what happened! She's lying to you! Angela isn't all sunshine and flowers, look deeper and you'll end up fucking hating her!** " Reaper continued laughing, despite his throat nearly getting crushed.

Flynn lets go of the throat in his hand, dropping his prisoner to the floor. "This isn't over! Now get out of here before I turn you into a black paste!" The dark-cloaked man (read: Reaper) shakily stood up before disappearing in a patch of dark purple mist that vaguely resembled a human.

Flynn watched him go, before turning around and going outside, he had to think things through now.

. . .

"It turns out that despite public outcry, the Petras Act is being put to vote, we will update when there's more information." The news anchor put two fingers on the earpiece on her ear. "There are a mass of anti-Overwatch activists right outside the UN headquarters, switching to you, Lisa."

Angela turned off the TV, there seemed to be something off with her, for some odd reason. Like something was giving her an urge to do something…what that was she didn't know.

Maybe she forgot to bring along some of her things, maybe it's just her neat freak senses going off, she looked through her new office, looking to find anything that might have seemed out of place.

Turns out nothing was missing, so what was this urge? She walked out of her office and roamed the hallways of Watchpoint: Dorado.

 _Hm…_

She was pulled out of her thoughts just as she started them by her bumping into someone followed by a loud clanking sound in front of her, pulling her head back into reality, she saw Flynn pick up what looked to be a butterfly knife, huh, how'd she recognize something as peculiar as that? No matter, she yelped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Oh! Uh…sorry for bumping into you, Angela." He said nonchalantly – his mind seemed to be somewhere else. When Angela's eyes looked to the butterfly knife he had in his hands he quickly hid it from view, holding it from behind his back. "So…what brings you to literally next to our room?"

"Oh, nothing really…" She stopped herself as she saw blood splat onto the floor in tiny little drops. "Flynn. You're bleeding." She sternly said. Flynn made a small 'hmm?' before looking at his hand that had various cuts on the fingers and back, he looked at the cuts with nonchalance.

"Oh right, these, I, er, scraped myself during the mission at Hanamura…multiple times." Those wounds didn't look like scrapes at all. "They're nothing to worry about, you really shouldn't concern yourself with it." Angela shook her head.

"If there's blood dropping down to the floor, then it's something that's of my concern." She sternly stated before grabbing onto the hand and yanking it forward, she opened the palm and her head moved back a little, somewhat appalled at the amount of bandages wrapped around his hand, they were nearly soaked red.

"How did you…?"

"Like I said, I scraped myself at the Hanamura mission, I know how to wrap bandages…" He said, looking off into the distance and not towards her.

"Those cuts say otherwise."

"I was attacked by a guy with a foot-long machete." Angela raised an eyebrow.

"A foot-long machete, really?" One side of her mouth raised up and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Nothing that bad. I've faced worse you know…"

"But they aren't here. Let's go get this hand fixed." Angela flashed a bright smile before dragging Flynn to the infirmary, who reluctantly let himself get dragged.

/

 _Unfold…fold…unfold…fold…_

Flynn became quite possessive of the butterfly knife, usually fiddling around with it in his free time while sitting on the ledge of a rooftop doing so.

Tonight, he was doing the exact same thing. He unfolded the handles, revealing the blade, before expertly folding it back in, not getting a single cut on his hand.

He took a breath and sighed, before flopping onto the concrete rooftop. "…What am I supposed to do!?" He asked nobody in particular.

He couldn't sleep, not with Angela around. Something about her just seemed off with her when he thought about it, but there's always that feeling of attraction towards her.

He sighed before standing up from the rooftop to get something to eat…or drink…or get drunk…or something, he doesn't know.

He stopped just as he reached the door, the sounds of footsteps came from the other side of it. There was also a passing conversation

He recognized the voice of Angela…and the other one sounded much older but he knew fuck all of who it belonged to.

 _Shit._

He gulped as he looked for a place to hide, resorting to jump down the ledge and hold onto it, hopefully, they wouldn't see him.

The door opened.

"I don't know much about young love…but all I can say is be open with him."

"Ana, you know I can't do that, he'll hate me forever if I tell him…"

"From what I gathered, he's a cheerful young man that won't let anything get him down, he's very alike to Lena, it's a wonder how he chose you instead of her."

"I don't know Ana…it's just…I don't want to remember that time, thirty years ago…Gabriel…" Flynn looked down and saw a small patch of rocks to land on, hopefully, they wouldn't collapse and hopefully, there was an entrance to the base from there.

He let go of the ledge and landed on the rocks with a huff, a small bit of dust blown away by his landing.

"Did you hear that?" Angela's voice came from above, and now he had to get out of this place. "It sounded like someone dropped down…hm."

Flynn quickly hid out of sight from anyone that would be watching from above, before _accidentally_ pressing a hidden button, revealing a passageway for him to go through, so he did.

He couldn't let her know about the butterfly knife.

/

Suit on, shotgun ready, he was ready for a mission. Flynn popped the helmet on as the ORCA dropship landed, it's engine dying.

"Right! We're here!" Lena called out from the cockpit.

It was a traditional mission, there was an Omnic running around, carrying a God Program in Nepal. He steeled himself for the oncoming fight. Flynn took a deep breath before standing up, pumping an empty shell out of his shotgun before taking a battle stance as the side door of the drop ship unlocked and dropped down.

Fareeha was the leader of the team of six dispatched to fix the problem. "Let's move! We need to get to it before it infects anything else! Flynn, take point!" Flynn nodded before rushing into the fray, moving through the Shambali village, wary of anything that might be prowling around.

"Pharah to Flynn, sitrep!"

"Nothing yet. Keep a watch in the sky, over." He continued moving, hoping to find this thing and get back home.

"Confirm contact." Ana Amari's voice came through his helmet's built-in earpiece. "A Bastion unit is near the upload link. I'll draw its attention. Eliminate it."

Flynn sighed. "The rest of you, spread out and lock down the city, Angela's with me, if you hear gunfire, keep your position."

"Acknowledged!"

"Roger."

"Understood."

"Providing cover fire."

"Copy."

The words of affirmation reassured him a little, Angela flew to his position, keeping a steady stream of a golden yellow substance from her Caduceus staff onto him. "Stay close, and tell me if you see anything that seems oddly suspicious."

"Understood."

"Good, let's go." Flynn continued moving, Angela following. The two quickly made their way to the center of the village. There was a single Bastion Omnic in its turret configuration sitting in the corner of the control point, a small building that didn't house anything under it, there were two entrances from the side and the place was well exposed.

Flynn stopped running as fast, slowing his pace to a walk as he cautiously approached the upload link. He jumped out into the open and was met by a hail of gunfire from the Bastion's minigun.

The gunfire was sustained as shell after shell dropped to the floor while round after round bounced off of his armor.

He grits his teeth as he moved forward, his pace slowed to a crawl due to the flurry of bullets coming at him.

His armor will hold. It always does.

"Flynn! What are you doing!?" Angela called out from behind him, her nervous look making it quite obvious she wasn't too sure about this plan. "Your armor can't sustain that!"

"I'm fine!" He called back, moving ever so slowly before finding the opportunity to let out an explosive shot from his shotgun.

But it didn't end the Omnic. Instead, it switched configurations and turned into its Tank configuration, it beeped loudly multiple times before an explosive shell was fired.

Flynn sidestepped it before firing another explosive shot, nailing the Bastion right in its muzzle, disabling the Tank configuration.

He lunged at the Omnic before it could change configurations, knocking it down. His fingers grasped at the openings he created at the Bastion's chest plating before the plating was torn off. His hand dug into the mess of cables and ammunition and tore out everything inside.

The Bastion made a dying sound before finally dying.

"Contact! Contact! OpFor spotted! Open fire!" The sounds of gunfire came from afar. "They're on the other side of the village! There's too many of them! Need assistance!"

Flynn heard the plea for help before rushing to the other side of the village, determined to stop the bad guys.

. . .

He jumped down from a building he scaled in two seconds flat, landing on an Omnic with clothes that looked very monk-like. He switched out his regular shotgun for the Super Shotgun, before double jumping into the air and kicking off a wall, firing at a six Omnics in a pack before landing on another one. Slotting two more shells in the double-barreled weapon before switching it out for the Rocket Launcher.

He boosted himself in the air once more, high-fiving Fareeha in the process before firing another round in the general direction of the evil robot monks.

"Huh. Evil robot monks." He huffed before doing a full 180-degree turn upon hearing the footsteps of an evil Omnic trying to sneak up on him, firing a rocket at it, turning it into a pile of circuit boards and ashes.

"I'm killing evil robot monks. Interesting." Angela flew from one person to the next, providing the healing everyone needed. Flynn didn't need any, however. He did a battle-cry as he rushed into the mindless Omnic monks that have recently turned evil.

Apparently, all Omnics had a self-defense weapon in its hands that could be activated whenever necessary.

A massive flurry of gunfire nearly drowned Flynn in bullets as he charged in, not caring about the potential consequences as he heard someone call for him to stop…

Stop.

Why should he stop? He was destroying anything in his path.

And nothing will and can stop him.

He grits his teeth as he grabbed an Omnic by the head and threw it into a pack, knocking them over like bowling pins before stomping them into bits.

As if he had the narrator's field of vision, he quickly turned and fired an explosive shot towards an Omnic that sneaking over their sniper support.

 _Trickshot._ _Put that in a montage._

He chuckled at his quip before turning around once more to face the oncoming storms.

And he only thought about one thing.

 _Damn there are a lot of Omnics here._

And he just realized the plane dropping in God Program infected Omnics that was circling the area.

 _Oh. That explains it._

He took out his Gauss Cannon and aimed for the plane, not caring about the massive amount of gunfire coming towards him. He squinted as he timed the shot before firing.

Miraculously, it hit as one of the engines caught fire. The back of the plane opened and out stepped a humanoid figure, it could be a human – or robot. Flynn squinted some more as he tried to distinguish what just stepped out and jumped out of the plane.

The humanoid figure was quickly approaching from the sky and suddenly seemed way too familiar.

"MOTHERFUCKERS."

* * *

 **I'm running out of jokes, if anyone could provide me with some funny jokes, Private Message me. I'll credit you, and if it becomes a recurring gag, I'll credit you in every chapter it comes in.**


	19. Drabble I: Flynn learns how to date

**I know, I missed Halloween, fuck off.**

 **Since it's Christmas time, I have a few weeks off and I can write again!**

 **So, drabble times, fluff between Flynn and Mercy.**

 **Also, these drabbles have no relation to the story.**

 **Oh right. Tracer's canonically gay, or bisexual. Just had to mention that before I start.**

 **Oh yeah, since there's this new meme goin around, i'm gonna find a way to include it)**

* * *

 **Drabble 1: Dating a beautiful Swiss doctor whilst stuck in the Alps for dummies**

 **(or, Dan knows how to cook and saves Flynn's ass)**

 **(and hayden gets hacked and then gets revenge on the hacker plus d'va)**

* * *

The general area of Watchpoint: Gibraltar was quiet and sound, not a disturbance to be found, heard or smelled. Birds chirped in the air as they migrated away from the cold-as-hell area.

Yes, it snowed last night.

The first to wake up to it was Mei, who excitedly dressed up and went outside, using her Endothermic Blaster to make the craziest of constructs, all without telling anyone.

The second to wake up was Angela.

The doctor yawned as she stretched her arms and sat straight, once her eyes gazed out the window, she instantly smiled as she looked down to Flynn, who was sleeping peacefully.

She ruffled his hair as he slowly awoke from his sleep, letting out a small 'mmm?' as he slowly exited his slumber.

She giggled as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes as he turned to the side to look into Angela's eyes.

He lazily smiled as he brought a hand up to her chin. She quickly got an idea that _will_ kick off their relationship to the next level.

The two have been too shy to admit it, but they loved each other. She noticed it when he suddenly became quite nervous and shy around her while it was the other way around, even though she kept it hidden much more professionally.

She smiled as she jumped off the bed, ready to pack up and head for the best place for whatever she was planning.

"What the-" He was suddenly interrupted by her pulling him along.

"We need to get dressed." She replied. "Make sure to dress warm!"

"Where are we going?" He asked, receiving no response as an answer. "Any hint?"

"You'll love it, we just need to get there!" She called back as he heard feet shuffle from the bathroom, soon enough Angela was wearing a full winter jacket whilst fully dressed underneath.

"Now go, get changed!" She pulled him off the bed and lightly shoved him to the bathroom whilst handing him clothes.

He stumbled his way through the process of putting on clothes, washing his face at the end because his half-conscious mind wasn't very practical.

He yawned as he stretched and headed out of the bathroom.

"What the Hell is happening?" Flynn saw her packing some clothes, including some for him two separate backpacks. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes!" She hurriedly said as she zipped up his bag and tossed it to him, putting on a winter coat afterward. "We both have four days off."

…

He didn't recall asking anyone for a break.

"Wait for a second-wHOAA!" He was suddenly pulled away from his spot, being dragged along by Angela throughout the hallways of the Watchpoint.

Dan quickly materialized and tossed him his shotgun.

 _Never going anywhere without this._ He mused to himself, absentmindedly shoving it into his backpack, the barrel sticking out from one end.

Angela dragged him to the ORCA, groaning as he still didn't catch onto what was happening before screaming into his ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" He instantly jumped and fell back on his back, still a bit surprised at what just happened. "The Hell?" He heard ringing in one ear that quickly subsided.

"Damn, you can scream." Angela giggled at his 'compliment'.

"I can do it again if you want." She smiled a smile that _might_ have had some fake-malicious intent within it.

Well, if her lips weren't covered by a scarf that somewhat drove him to the edge, bordering on jumping off. He shuddered, she looked so…cute in all the winter apparel.

"Flynn, you're staring." She said, immediately snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. "Although I don't mind..." She added, with a suggestive tone.

Of course.

He sighed and took off his backpack before sitting himself down beside her, leaning his head back on the seat.

Then he realized that _damn_ it was _cold as fuck._

He slightly shivered, hoping she wouldn't notice it.

But alas, she did.

"Are you cold?" She asked, a concerned look on her face, before turning into a mischievous grin. "My, my. A god of slaying is vulnerable to cold? Tsk."

He slowly hunkered down into his winter jacket to hide from the _oh-so-mean_ angel.

 _ **You know where this is going, right?**_

 _What the Hell are you doing here?_

 _ **Well, since you asked, I'm following you so you don't embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend.**_

… _Go on._

 _ **Jesus Christ, you're dense. She's taking you on a date, for fuck's sake!**_

…

…

…

…

…

 _OH._

 _ **FINALLY!**_

 _OH SHIT._

… _ **Yeah, you're clueless. You know what, I'm just gonna leave you here so you can't prepare.**_

 _Dick._

Flynn sighed as he straightened his back, looking to his side to see Angela's head on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. He wrapped an arm around her neck, his wrist resting on her shoulder and his hand casually hanging off it.

He took a deep breath as he thought about what his demon friend had planned for him.

 _ **Mostly just to watch you fail horribly. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now.**_

 _ **SLEEP!**_

And he was suddenly put to sleep.

/

He woke from his slumber once the ORCA landed, getting up rather quickly as his mind was suddenly put back into the real world.

 _ **Damn…what kind of things do you think about her?**_

… _What are you talking about?_

 _ **You know what you think, whatever.**_

… _Okay._

He looked back to Angela who was slowly rising from her sleep, she yawned before standing up, scooping her bag that was at the side of her seat.

"Come on, we still have to get to our lodge." She took a deep breath. "I hope you are not feeling ill, Flynn?"

He shook his head. "I can get through anything. Both ways." He chuckled.

"Well, I hope you're up for some mountain climbing!" She giggled in glee as she took Flynn by the hand and led him out of the ORCA. The airship lifted off behind them.

 _Damn, where the hell are we?_

He looked down at the skyline, dotted with the peak of mountains.

"Where are we?" Flynn asked, turning to Angela.

"The Lyngen Alps. Come on, the day isn't progressing any slower." The doctor answered. "Yes, we are climbing mountains, but do not worry, it will be worth it in the end." She smiled.

Flynn took a deep breath and exhaled before following Angela.

. . .

The snow crunched and left marks under his boots as he walked through the rocky mountains of the Alps. He sighed as he looked at the other mountains, pondering whether or not he'll ever climb those ones.

Huh, for only being on Earth for four months, he sure has accustomed himself to how regular humans lived.

Wonder how Doctor Hayden is handling himself.

/

 _ **Cue into the obligatory 'scientist can't get his work done because everyone keeps bothering him cliché'**_

Doctor Hayden reanalyzed the mathematical formula he just created from scratch.

 _In theory, this should be able to-_

He was suddenly interrupted by the giant gorilla that was the only smart thing around.

"Do you have any idea to cure a crippling addiction to peanut butter?" Winston asked whilst sucking in some peanut butter from his thumb.

"…I do not cover that field of science." Hayden replied, turning to the gorilla, slightly annoyed. "Doctor Ziegler can help you."

"She is not around."

"…"

"I think it would be best if you were left alone."

 _Finally._

Samuel went back to analyzing his formula, making a few corrections here and there before-

The sliding doors leading to Winston's lab opened, and in stepped that annoying bubbly Brit, Tracer. The only indication he got were the faster-than-normal footsteps she usually took.

"I assume you're here because there is a problem with your Accelerator?" Hayden asked, still concentrated on his mathematical formula.

"Well…" He mentally prayers, because whenever Tracer started with a 'Well…', there was going to be a long story.

Yes, she was very talkative.

/

The hike was long and cold, but the two made it through without much of a problem save for the occasional trips.

The lodge looked nice, it was built with wood logs that stacked onto each other as if it was built in the mid 15th-century, it looked rudimentary and…well, primitive. Either way, it was their abode for a few days and they weren't going to complain.

Flynn turned the knob to the door and pushed the entrance open, revealing the interior of a fairly high-tech abode that looked like it hasn't been used for months.

He let Angela in first, normally he would've gone in but something just gave him the urge to be polite.

 _Dan. This is my date. Not yours._

… _ **Right.**_

He shook his head and stepped in, wiping his boots of its snow using the 'welcome' carpet placed on the ground before stepping out of his shoewear before starting to strip off his winter apparel.

He sighed at the sight of the interior, there was a small hallway that separated the entrance from the living room, which had a sectioned off area in order to contain room for a kitchen that wasn't covered off in any way, shape or form. A hallway in the living room presumably led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

He hung his coat up, sighed once more and sat down on the leather couch in the living room, it seemed new like it was taken straight from manufacturing. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table that contained a pot of white and yellow flowers.

 _Huh…odd detail._

He shrugged at the seemingly odd detail before leaning back on the couch, huffing out a breath as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

Boredom quickly settled in, forcing him to find something to do. Unfortunately, there weren't any computers around so he couldn't play some CS, there wasn't a television, so screw watching the latest presidential debate.

He still remembered the previous one he watched.

" _I'm glad a person like Ronald Rump isn't in charge of the law-"_

" _Because you'd be in jail."_

That was the biggest roast of the century. He could feel the indignation and salt from the victim, that being another participant in the debate.

He put his hands on his lap and waited for something to magically give him something to do.

 _ **I GOT YOU FAM!**_

Something hit his head at the velocity of a raptor on crack cocaine successfully running at the speed of light but striving to go faster.

...

He shook his head at the comparison and picked up whatever hit his head at the aforementioned velocity.

It was a phone. He quickly turned it on to be confronted by the letter S.

… _You found out about Reddit, didn't you?_

… _ **Yeah. Send nudes.**_

Flynn sighed as he quickly swiped away the letters and proceeded to find something that interested him.

Which eventually somehow landed him to the weather outside, which seemed to be a huge blizzard that would probably force someone to clean it up later.

He sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. Upon hearing the door to the (presumed) bathroom close, he immediately looked up to see Angela in some casual clothes that definitely fit her.

The doctor smiled as she saw him before coming over to sit down next to him. Her smile quickly faded as she looked out the window to see that a _shit ton of snow was falling outside._

Alongside the letter that were drawn in the snow that covered the window.

"Flynn…" She muttered, pointing towards the letters. "Did you write that?"

 _Dan, you piece of shit._

 _ **Pranked nigga**_

 _Whoa there._

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

"No…it was probably left by the previous user…?" Flynn shrugged, trying to come off as innocent as possible.

One edge of Angela's lips raised up, turning into a smirk as she quickly saw through him.

"Oh, Flynn…you know you can't lie to me, Liebling." She quickly moved in for a quick kiss that caught him by complete surprise before moving her head back just as he came out of the complete confusion.

Today was going to be quite long.

/

Doctor Hayden was _not_ happy. Upon returning to the laboratory after helping Torbjörn with his problems regarding his new turret model, he found that the lab was completely vandalized.

" _I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING GAME OF WAR BUT THIS ONE PLAYER KEEPS KICKING MY ASS"_ He read the first spray-painted message.

" _DVA."_ He shook his head and went on to the next message.

" _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA."_ He growled in frustration before going to his terminal.

Only to find it display a single message.

 _boop_

Samuel covered his vision module with his mechanical hand, simulated the sound of a sigh, before getting to work on fixing the terminal.

 _I only wish to be left alone for a few minutes…_

Poor Hayden.

/

 _Deep breath._

 _Deep breath._

 _Deep breath._

Flynn didn't know what to do.

 _Dan. Help._

… _ **Fine. Just cook for her.**_

 _I don't know how to cook!_

 _ **Fine I'll teach.**_

 _Alright…Angela's Swiss, so we need something from there._

… _ **Zürcher Geschnetzeltes and Rösti.**_

… _How do you pronounce that? And how do you know this shit?_

 _ **Let's get to work.**_

/

Hayden walked into the common room. It was occupied by three people Hana Song, Genji Shimada and some other woman he has never seen before.

They were all on their phones. Better for him.

"Agh! Damnit!" D'Va's hand curled into a fist and hit the couch's armrest.

Better time than never to try and 'socialize'.

"…What happened." The three raised their heads.

"Huh…never knew you cared." Hana shrugged. "Either way, I'm supposed to be playing Game of War but this one player keeps kicking my ass."

Game of War.

Huh.

Oh right. He played the game a few times. Didn't know why so many people complained about it taking so long to build things. Simpletons these days don't know how to hack a game's in-app store?

"Is it…TheLegend27?" Genji suggested, looking up from his device.

"Yeah, TheLegend27."

"Who is TheLegend27?" Hayden started cackling maniacally inside his head.

"Some say TheLegend27 was the first game of war player, born from fire," Genji said in a sort of storytime voice.

The woman in purple started talking. "I heard TheLegend27 can hurl a boulder further than a catapult."

"I heard TheLegend27 once defeated an entire army with a single blow." Hayden's amusement rose even further.

"But the worst part is…just when you think you're safe, just when you think you might escape…" Hana made a dramatic pause. "Wham! Just like that!"

Everybody's phones started vibrating, save for Hayden's.

"What? No, no, no, no!" Hana looked in dismay at her phone screen.

"That's impossible!" Genji sounded in distress as he too, looked at his phone screen.

"TheLegend27 has captured my Hero!" The woman in purple also looked in dismay at her screen.

"Mine too!"

"Who could do this!?"

"It's just a game, it can't be that bad." Hayden simulated a huff before standing back up, turning away from them.

"You have no idea what just happened," Hana said.

Oh, he did know what happened…he did.

He pulled out his own handheld.

"I might have some idea…" He said, slowly walking away from them.

The phone's screen greeted him with "welcome back TheLegend27".

The woman in purple looked at him with a suspicious eye.

"Motherfucker…"

Hayden closed the door behind him.

 **(Why did I do this)**

/

 _ **Alright…add a bit of white wine to the pan with the sautéed meat, along with some cream and demiglace reduced into a sauce.**_

Flynn followed the instructions. He never knew Dan was _this_ good at cooking.

 _ **Now add the meat to the sauce, and put it on a plate.**_

He did so. It smelled great, and he had to plates ready already.

 _ **Now for the**_ _ **rösti.**_

. . .

"…What's that smell?" Angela muttered, loud enough for Flynn to hear as she awoke from her small nap. "No…do not tell me…" A smile plastered itself on her face. "Flynn! You did not!"

The table was decorated quite well, having found an entire stash of cloth and other decorations, which Dan helped sort out.

"I did," Flynn replied, smiling. "Hope you like it."

"Oh, I _love_ it." She emphasized the word 'love' quite a bit. "…and you too."

Even if it was quite corny and cheesy, the two only took it in stride and ran away with it.

. . .

After the enjoyable meal, Angela noticed it _stopped_ snowing and quickly got ready to go outside.

As if it was like in the morning, Flynn wasn't getting any hint of what was happening.

"Do not worry. Just follow me." She reassured him, tossing him his jacket which he quickly put on.

The door was quickly opened and they were outside, Angela told Flynn to look into the night sky.

Instead of the night sky, he saw an array of beautiful lights in the sky, taking his breath away.

"Whoa…" Flynn only basked in awe as he looked on, Angela holding his hand tightly as she saw the look of child-like wonder on his face. "This…this is amazing. Damn…I…I never saw anything like this in my life." He lightly chuckled.

"Everything has its firsts," Angela told him, turning him around to face her, to his disappointment before going on her toes and pressing her lips against his.

The way her fingers ran through his hair and the taste of her breath on his tongue took away his care for anything else in the world, except for her.

Dan watched on from the distance, leaning on their lodge as he chuckled at the two of them.

" **I'll never understand humans. Wonder how Hayden's doing.** " He muttered, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Dan expected Doctor Hayden to do just fine.

Safe to say, reality never meets expectations.

* * *

 **Fuck it took me a lot of time to make this. Anyways, let me know how you guys think of these drabbles.**


End file.
